Gran torneo de peleas Equestre
by DarkslayerJ
Summary: Terrestres, pegasos, unicornios, hibridos; las razas ponis se enfrentaran a un épico torneo de combate escondido a los ojos de Celestia, donde su objetivo es entretener al público poni anónimo, mientras que los concursantes pelean para sobrevivir. (La imagen le pertenece a Mechanical-Spirit)
1. -1-

-1-

-¡Sean bienvenidos yeguas y caballos, al primer Gran Torneo de Peleas Equestre!

Las luces comenzaron a encenderse una por una iluminando la oscura habitación, hasta que en el fondo, se rebeló una poni de apariencia joven de veinte años de edad, pero no cualquier poni, esta era una Alicornio. Ella tenía un hermoso pelaje de color violeta, ojos de color blanco como la nieve, crin y cola largos y lisos tintados de un suave color morado, su cuerno y alas eran grandes y majestuosos, poseía una cutiemark de dos espadas cruzadas entre sí junto con una lanza atravesando en medio de estas y, para dar el broche de oro, tenía una vos angelical que seduciría a cualquiera.

-En este torneo -continuó la alicornio mientras paseaba por la habitación -. Competirán cada tipo de raza de poni: Los poderosos terrestres, los agiles pegasos, y los mágicos unicornios… ¡Ah! -hizo una pausa resaltado esa última parte -. Sin mencionar que están permitidos los "híbridos".

La presentadora se dirigió a una pared escondida en las sombras; luego, una luz la iluminó revelando una gran pantalla con instrucciones en ella.

-Las reglas son simples -continuó -. Cada poni se van a enfrentar en una ronda individual o en grupos. Perderán aquellos que queden noqueados o no puedan continuar con la pelea. Los ganadores acumularan FightPoint, que son los puntos decisivos para pasar a las rondas eliminatorias. Los perdedores también recibirán FightPoint, solo que en una cantidad más pequeña -señalo en la pantalla dicha norma -. Si un poni no posee los FightPoint suficientes, serán eliminados de la competencia… literalmente -exhibió una risa maliciosa que congelaría hasta el alma.

La pantalla cambio, revelando distintos campos de batalla como en diapositivas.

-Por supuesto, gracias a los grandiosos avances científicos, los competidores serán teles- trasportado a diferentes campos de batalla, cada uno teniendo una ventaja y desventaja en las diferentes razas de poni. Al final de la pelea, volverán a sus correspondientes aposentos y serán transferidos a su cuenta los respectivos FightPoint. ¡Oh! -puso su casco en su boca exclamando -. Casi se me olvida -Retiró su casco de su boca -. Los FightPoint también son utilizados como moneda en esta competencia, pueden comprar equipamiento, comida, atención médica ¡Y las cosas más locas que se puedan imaginar! Pero recuerden, si no tienen los FightPoint suficientes, no pasaran a la ronda eliminatorias y, por lo tanto, saben lo que les esperan -cerró sus ojos y sonrió entre dientes como si le hubiera parecido gracioso.

La pantalla cambio otra vez al listado de reglas.

-Cada poni empezaran con cien FightPoint -siguió la alicornio de color violeta -. También, los competidores que no estén en combate, pueden apostar entre si sus propios FightPoint, pero no está permitido regalados o donarlos. Sobre los combates, la única regla que no está permitida es matar a los competidores, claro, al menos que estén peleando en una ronda de muerte súbita, del resto, está permitido volar, usar diferentes hechizos y utilizar el entorno a su favor. ¡Entonces a que esperan! -la imagen de la pantalla mostró una enorme montaña de Bits (La moneda de Equestria) -. ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Den una buena pelea! y sobre todo ¡Diviértanse!

La pantalla se oscureció. Todas las luces comenzaron apagarse a un ritmo consecutivo, quedando solo una iluminando a la alicornio presentadora.

-Por cierto, mi nombre Beautiful Sword, soy la creadora y anfitriona de este espectacular torneo ¡Es un placer conocerlos! -guineo su ojo y la luz se apago, quedando escondida en las tinieblas -. ¿Alguna pregunta? -inquirió con tono divertido.

En eso, todas las luces iluminaron por completo la habitación, revelando paredes de color metálico con algunas bombillas parpadeando innecesariamente como si fuera un festival, pero en el fondo, estaban cuatro ponis con todas sus patas encadenadas al piso y posicionados cada uno en columnas.

Dos de estos ponis eran mujeres unicornios; una era de color arena de veinte años de edad, su crin y cola tenían un brillante color dorado que cualquiera pensaría que son valiosos, sus ojos compartían el mismo color que su crin y, su cutiemark, era un ojo con una mirada penetrante. Ella veía con odio y desprecio a la presentadora, mientras que la otra unicornio de diecinueve años de edad, pelaje color blanco como la nieve, crin y cola cortos de color blanco con una franja negra recorriendo entre estas; sus ojos eran de color negro y su cutiemark era un sol eclipsado por completo con un gran destello saliendo de este. Ella sentía miedo y pavor de lo que fuera a pasar.

Al lado de la poni de color arena estaba un pegaso, el más joven del grupo con apenas dieciocho años de edad. El tenía el pelaje de color azul marino oscuro, su crin era de punta hacia abajo, un poco desordenada al igual que su cola, y sus colores eran los mismos que su pelaje, solo que más claros; sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso y tenía una cutiemark de una flama que terminaba en forma de rayo y, sus colores pintaba un degradado entre el azul marino claro hasta el oscuro. Él estaba confundido, pero disimulaba mostrando seriedad a la alicornio.

Y el último, estando al lado de la poni de crin blanca, era un terrestre de aspecto rudo de veintidós años de edad, pelaje de color plata como el metal, crin y cola de color dorado, ojos de color morado y, su cutiemark, era de una roca partida a la mitad. A diferencia de los demás ponis, él estaba apacible ante la situación en la que estaba.

-¡Púdrete perra! -bramó la unicornio de pelaje arena a la presentadora.

Beautiful Sword solo se rió entre dientes y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-¡Veo que estas muy animada para el torneo! -le dijo colocándose muy cerca de la unicornio. Ambas intercambiaron miradas -. Pero te recomiendo que guardes esos ánimos cuando pelees.

Como respuesta, la poni de color arena le escupió en la cara, pero la alicornio ni siquiera se inmutó, solo retrocedió sin quitarle la mirada y manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

-¡Me caes bien tontita! -exclamó Beautiful. En eso, sacó un pañuelo detrás de ella, se limpió la baba de su cara y arrojó como si nada el pañuelo, perdiéndose de la vista de todos -. ¡Por eso serás la primera en pelear en mi torneo!

-¡Eso quisieras zorra con alas!

La unicornio trató de canalizar su magia en el cuerno, pero para su sorpresa, no pudo. De pronto se sintió vacía, como si le hubieran estriado cada esencia de magia en su ser.

-Sé lo que intentabas hacer ¡Y buen intento! -la felicitó la presentadora -. ¿Pero ven ese diminuto aparato que tienen en sus pechos? -señaló con su casco.

Cada uno se examinó sin dudar en las palabras de la alicornio, aunque por si solos les resultó imposible encontrar dicho aparato, cuando se miraron los unos a los otros, pudieron notarlo; era un dispositivo muy pequeño, como del tamaño de una mosca, esta tenía forma de araña y, en el centro, había una luz tenue que se mezclaba con el pelaje de sus portadores.

-¿Pe… pero qué es eso? -preguntó la poni de color blanca con un aire de pavor temiendo que sea algo peligroso.

-Puede que sea pequeño -continuó Beautiful -. Pero genera una fuerte onda imperceptible a través de sus cuerpos que bloquean la magia ¿¡No es divertido?!

-"Con que solo la magia eh" -reflexionó el pegaso, luego, intentó mover sus alas; sabía que si se impulsaba con fuerza, rompería con facilidad las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, o eso pensó. Pero se asombró mucho y un temor instintivo se apodero de él cuando de pronto, sus alas no le obedecieron; ¡ni siquiera las sentía! Era como si estuvieran dormidas.

-Mis… ¡mis alas! -trató de moverlas una vez más, pero estas se negaban a responderle -. ¡Que me has hecho! -le exigió una respuesta a la alicornio que solo veía con diversión a sus prisioneros.

El terrestre tuvo sus dudas e intento usar sus fuerzas para romper las cadenas. Su talento especial era de romper rocas, contaba con una increíble fuerza que hasta los metales más duros perecían ante sus cascos, pero hasta él no se le esperó que no fuera capaz de romper unas simples cadenas, aunque no dejo que eso lo inquietara, aun permaneció tranquilo a pesar de que unos de sus planes para escapar fracasó.

-¡No me dejaron terminar bobitos! -continuó Beautiful Sword -. ¡También es capaz de negar por completo las alas y la fuerza de los terrestres! ¿Creyeron que no sería capaz de anticipar ese pequeñísimo detalle? ¡No soy tan tontita! ¡Y ni siquiera piensen en quitárselos! Ya que eso está unido hasta los huesos.

-"¡Esa poni me está sacando de quicios!" -pensó la unicornio de color arena.

-¡Oh! -exclamó la presentadora con cierto ánimo –. Y también hace otra cosita.

-¿Qué mas hacen? -preguntó el pegaso, pero inesperadamente, la alicornio se le acercó en una fracción de segundos y, con un casco, le tocó gentilmente su hocico.

-¡Es una sorpresa galán! -le respondió riéndose entre dientes.

El poni de color azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la vos y la apariencia de esa alicornio era simplemente majestuosas, pero sin duda, ya estaba fastidiado por el carácter infantil de esa presentadora.

Beautiful Sword se volteó, y con su cola, restregó de manera seductora al joven pegaso aumentándole más su sonrojo.

-Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un ratito mas -dijo mientras caminó hacia una puerta de metal -. Pero tengo que presentarme con los otros grupos y ponerlos al tanto del torneo.

Estando a centímetros de la puerta, esta se abrió sola de manera de elevador, acompañado de un típico sonido mecánico. Y antes de salir por completo, continuó:

-¡Por cierto! -se volteó para ver a sus ponis rehenes -. ¿Qué tal les pareció mi encantadora presentación? Trabaje día y noche para que fuera perfecta.

El grupo no le dirigió la palabra, en cambio la atacaron con sus miradas de desprecio, excepto la poni de color blanca que, por parte de ella, estaba temblando de miedo.

-¡Hay Gracias! ¡No tenían que ser tan modestos! ¡Me sonrojan! -se abrazó a sí misma y se ruborizó como si realmente le hubieran dado un cumplido -. Cuando comience la primera batalla -continuó Beautiful recuperando la compostura, o al menos lo normal para ella -. Serán teles transportados a sus habitaciones ¡no se preocupen si piensan que estarán aquí todo el día! ¡Adiós!

Energéticamente se despidió con un casco y, después, salió de la habitación, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara sola como si fuera por magia y dejando a los cuatros ponis solos, sumergidos en el silencio; un silencio que poco a poco se volvió incomodo para el pegaso.

Su naturaleza era de hacer amigos y, estar fuera de su habitad natural, lo inquietó; aunque no era el momento adecuado, sabía que si se hacía amigo de los demás ponis y alegraba el momento, de seguro juntos idearían un plan para escapar. Asi que se ánimo para iniciar una conversación con la poni que tenía cerca, a la del pelaje de color arena.

-¿Entonces…? -dijo el pegaso rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de todos -. Hola -saludó a la unicornio con una sonrisa, pero esta no le respondió, solo lo miró de mala manera. El poni de color azul rió nerviosamente, sin querer, había formado un momento mucho mas incomodo que el anterior -. ¿Sabes en donde estamos? -preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Te parece que tengo cara de saberlo? -le respondió la unicornio de manera seca y arrogante.

-¡O…oye! ¡Yo solo te estaba preguntando!

La poni de color arena arqueó una ceja.

-Y yo solo te estoy respondiendo niño -dijo de mala gana.

 _Primer strike para la paciencia del pegaso._

El poni de color azul tragó saliva y miró nerviosamente a los lados, quizás se apresuró en sociabilizar. Cambió de táctica.

-Creo que empezamos mal –dijo -. Mi nombre es Light Fire Blue, pero mis amigos me dicen Fire Blue ¡es un placer conocerte! -exhibió su mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno ¡para tu información Light Fire Blue! Para mí no es un placer conocerte -esta vez sus palabras escupían ira -. En más, ¡ni siquiera me importa! Asi que ¿por qué no nos hace un favor a todos los ponis de aquí y? ¡Cierras tu boca!

-Eh, bueno… -tartamudeó -. No fue mi intención si te…

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? -interrumpió.

-¿Disculpa? -puso un gesto de confusión.

-Te dije hace un momento que ¡cerraras tu boca! ¿Aparte de bocón también eres sordo?

 _Segundo strike para la paciencia del pegaso._

El ojo del poni crispó. Él era bueno para mantener la calma, pero al parecer esa unicornio tenía un talento especial de sacarle los quicios a cualquiera.

-¡Oye! -dijo ofendido Fire Blue -. ¡Yo solo estoy siendo amable contigo, no tienes que comportarte de esa manera!

-¡Oh lo siento! -le respondió de manera sarcástica y burlona, colocándole también una sonrisa obviamente falsa -. ¡¿En mas, donde están mis modales?! Mi nombre es… ¡que te importa! -le grito. Después, siguió con su actuación -. Y vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado… ¡si no cierras tu malita boca en este preciso momento, voy hacer que te comas tu propia lengua, te quitare cada uno de tus dientes y lo único que probaras en tu patética vida, será puré de manzana! -después de gritarle por segunda vez, volvió a actuar para burlarse de él -. ¡Es un placer conocerte!

 _Tercer strike para la paciencia del pegaso ¡Ponchado!_

El poni de color azul sintió como sus venas estaban hirviendo de la rabia y sintió como pequeñas nubes de vapor salieron de sus oídos como si fuera una locomotora con rumbo a la villa de los enojados.

-¡A si! -le bramó, esta vez su compasión se le había terminado -. ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, después de todo, estamos encadenados! -comenzó a mover de manera desenfrenada sus cadenas, provocando un molesto ruido.

-¡¿Me estas retando sabandija?! ¡No sabes con qué clase de poni te estás metiendo!

-¡Já! ¿Con la clase pocos amigos y odiosa? -puso una sonrisa burlona.

Tal sarcasmo hizo que la unicornio soltara un gruñido.

-¡Ya me hartaste!

Quizás estaban encadenados, pero tenían la suficiente distancia como para que la poni enojada lograra estamparle un fuerte cabezazo a Fire Blue, haciéndolo retroceder mientras se quejaba del dolor intenso.

-¿Vas a seguir provocándome pequeño? -le respondió la unicornio, orgullosa de haberlo cayado.

-¡Esto no acaba aquí! -gruñó el pegaso cuando se recuperó del golpe.

Ambos unieron frentes e intercambiaron gruñidos y miradas asesinas llenas de odio, hasta incluso salían rayos de estos que chocaban y competían entre sí.

Pronto, la habitación se inundo de gritos y maldiciones de ambos ponis. La unicornio de color blanca trató de sosegarlos, pero su débil vos no se comparó con el mar de palabras de los peleoneros; mientras que el poni de color plata, pareció no importarle gran cosa que esos dos discutieran, pero por dentro, su paciencia se le acabó también.

-¡Escuchen los dos! -interrumpió una vos poderosa.

La unicornio y el pegaso voltearon sus miradas y, se trató de nada menos que el poni terrestre quien les gritó.

-No sé si ustedes se dieron de cuenta -continuó el terrestre -. Pero estamos atrapados bajo el merced de una alicornio que quiere que nos peleemos los unos a los otros ¡y ustedes la están complaciendo!

Tanto la poni de color arena como Fire Blue se hostigaron por aquel regaño, aunque el pegaso acepto que tenia culpa de ello, el orgullo de la unicornio no la dejó perder tan fácilmente.

-¿¡Enserio!? -respondió de mala gana la poni de color arena -. Entonces me imagino que tú sabrás ¿¡como carajos terminamos en este lugar?! ¿Y también tendrás un grandioso plan? -movió su cabeza con sarcasmo -. ¿Para sacar nuestros flancos de aquí?

-No sé en donde, o como llegamos hasta aquí, pero peleando como potrillos sin duda no nos ayudará a escapar.

Esta vez la unicornio se silenció, odiaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón. Tangándose su propio orgullo, masculló de manera arrogante.

-Como sea.

Fire Blue suspiró liberando el estrés para calmarse un poco. Trató de hacer memoria, intentó recordar cómo fue que terminó siendo prisionero de una alicornio loca y al lado de una unicornio cascarrabias, pero solo tenía vagos recuerdos, como si una gran cortina de humo nublaran sus pensamientos.

-Es extraño -dijo para si en vos alta. Los demás lo miraron -. Recuerdo estar en un día normal de mis prácticas de vuelo y, de repente… estoy aquí.

La poni de color blanca también comenzó hacer memoria, pero al igual que el pegaso, tenia vagos recuerdos en su cabeza.

-Yo… -dijo con timidez -. Yo solo recuerdo que estaba dirigiéndome en tren a Canterlot… y… -siguió escarbando en sus pensamientos, pero no encontró nada útil. Suspiro -. Solo recuerdo haberme quedado dormida… y cuando desperté… bueno, ya saben… -movió las cadenas que la apresaban, resaltando su situación actual.

La unicornio de color arena de pronto tuvo una extraña sensación, era como si su cuerpo le advirtiese que alguien la estaba asechando y, no era uno, sino dos que estaban aguardándola. Rápidamente se fijó, y resultó que tanto la unicornio de color blanca como el pegaso de color azul la estaban acosando con sus miradas.

-¿Qué, acaso tengo algo en la cara? -le respondió de manera fría a los dos.

-¿No nos dirás como terminaste aquí? Quizás tú si recuerde algo que nos pueda ayudar -dijo Fire Blue.

-¿Y ahora esto se convirtió en una especie de confesiones anónimas? Ni pienses que te diré algo sabandija -le respondió acribillándole con su mirada.

Antes de que el Pegaso dijera alguna palabra para defenderse, la otra unicornio insistió.

-No queremos molestarte… eh… solo queremos saber si recuerdas algo que nos ayude a entender cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

Al principio, la poni de color arena la miró con un aire que claramente decía "que te importa"; pero, al ver esos ojos angelicales y de cachorrito que le puso la tímida poni blanca, no tuvo más remedio que sucumbir a sus encantos. Dio un suspiro largo en señal de derrota.

-Escucha jovencita, yo no recuerdo mucho al igual que ustedes, solo sé que estando entrenando. de repente sentí como si mis fuerzas desfallecían. Al principio pensé que me excedí… pero -forcejeó sus cadenas con rabia -. Desperté aquí con ustedes.

-"Qué extraño" -pensó el poni terrestre que estaba escuchando a los demás. él también intento buscar alguna respuesta, pero sus recuerdos lo traicionaron, solo sabía que estaba caminando rumbo a su casa y, de un momento a otro, estaba encadenado.

El terrestre plata comenzó a observar con determinación el entorno; las luces, esa pantalla, la puerta que al parecer se abrió sola, el extraño aparato que tenía en el pecho; jamás había visto algo similar en toda Equestria, se sintió incluso que estaba en otro planeta, y esa alicornio ¿no se suponía que solo existían tres alicornios?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó unos extraños pitidos que provino del pecho de la unicornio de color arena.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad y, de pronto, ella desapareció en el aire como si fuera un fantasma, dejando que las cadenas que una vez la apresaron, cayeran.

Todos quedaron atónicos por la repentina desaparición de aquella unicornio. Los pitidos invadieron de nuevo la habitación y, el segundo en desaparecer, fue el pegaso.

-¡Que está pasando! -exclamó la unicornio blanca temblando de miedo.

Antes de que el poni terrestre la calmara, su dispositivo en el pecho también emitió el mismo sonido, acto después, se esfumó, dejando sola a la asustada unicornio.

Por instinto, ella se encogió en posición fetal; no supo qué hacer o pensar, pero no tardo mucho hasta que escuchó el aparato de su pecho.

* * *

-¡Muy buenas noches yeguas y caballos, al Gran Torneo de Peleas Equestre!

Las luces cobraron vida, revelando un gigantesco anfiteatro de tamaño incalculable y con forma de ovalo, cuya arena, habían algunas rocas titánicas y arboles esparcidos por todos lados. En las gradas de alrededor, estaban lo que parecía ser cientos de siluetas de ponis, ya que sus pelajes completos estaban manchado de negro, ¡ni siquiera era posible distinguir sus facciones!, solo algunos le sobresalían alas y otros cuernos, siendo clara sus razas. En el aire, se extendían grandes pantallas que parecía que flotaran por sí mismas y, en estas, se mostraba a la Alicornio violeta con su típica sonrisa y ánimos hablándole a la audiencia.

-Les recuerdo que sus identidades están seguras -continúo Beautiful Sword -. ¡Asi que no se preocupen, que ni la mismísima Celestia los podrá encontrar! -hizo una pausa, viendo como todos los ponis anónimos estaban estimulados -. ¡Sin más que esperar, les presento a los luchadores! -señaló con un casco al lado izquierdo -. ¡En esta esquina! Una poni que todo lo perdió a los ocho años de edad. Criada como una animal de circo en un orfanato, donde su estructura era sinónimo de miserable. Adoptada por dos ponis aparentemente generosos que la sacaron de ese horrible lugar -puso una cara triste -. Por un momento ella creyó que todo mejoraría, ¡pero qué tonta fue! –exclamó -. ¡Resulto ser todo lo contrario! ¡La obligaron a trabajar, la maltrataron y la torturaron! -comenzó a reírse -. Escapó de ese infierno a los 15 años de edad, para luego parar en la casa de su única amiga. Su compañera la apoyaba y la quería ¡tanto! Que en un día… ¡la traiciono! Delatándola con los padres de nuestra competidora que buscaban su cabeza, y ella apenas y logro escapar del nuevo infierno que le regaló su queridísima amiga. ¡Pero no se dejen engañar mi querida audiencia! Porque decidida a no estar indefensa nunca más, entrenó su cuerpo y magia en una perfecta armonía para lograr ser la poni que están a punto de presenciar. ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la Ilusionista….! ¡Optical!... ¡Illusion!

Del suelo de la arena de combate, emergió una jaula que sus barrotes parecían disparar destellos, como si estuvieran hechos de electricidad y, adentro de estas, estaba una poni unicornio de color arena y crin dorada. El público la recibió con aplausos y haciéndoles porras, pero ella no le pareció importarle eso, ni siquiera estaba interesada en el extraño entorno, estaba sorda y segada por la ira.

-"Esa maldita ¡¿cómo mierda sabe todo eso de mi?!" –pensó.

-¡Y en esta otra esquina! -exclamó la vos de la alicornio que provenía de todas partes -. Huérfano desde que tenía memoria ¡llorón como ningún otro poni! ¡Estudio para ser un…! ¿Un…? -se frotó su cabeza intentando hacer memoria -. ¡Ah! ¡Un Wonderbolt! ¿Pero que creen? -hizo una pausa como para enfatizar drama -. ¡Nadie le creyó y todos se burlaron de él! ¡Y quien no! Francamente yo también me hubiera burlado de él y aplastaría sus sueños como si fuera una patética mosca. ¡Pero no dejen que las apariencias los engañen! Porque este volador esconde un gran potencial ¡Reciban…! Al rayo de Fuego… ¡Light…! ¡Fire…! ¡Blue!

El público se animó y comenzaron a gritar el nombre del pegaso. En eso, al otro lado de la arena, emergió del suelo otra jaula idéntica a la anterior. En su contenido, estaba un poni de color azul marino oscuro. El miraba con un aire de asombro, nunca en su vida había visto tal escenario; Todas esas luces, las enormes pantallas que flotaban en el aire ¿acaso estaban siendo levitadas con magia? Y sobre todo, esa audiencia que parecía más como sombras sacadas del Tártaro que ponis normales. Todo eso lo inquietó.

De pronto, las jaulas que aprisionaban a los dos ponis se desintegraron en el aire, disparando varias luces que desaparecieron a los pocos segundos.

La unicornio sintió como si su magia regresó de nuevo a ella y, el pegaso movió sus alas y se alegró al ver y sentir como estas le obedecían.

-¡Muy bien competidores! -clamó la presentadora. Ambos ponis miraron hacia arriba y vieron como la alicornio los observaba a través de las pantallas -. ¿Preparados…? ¡Peleen! -ella desapareció de las pantallas.

Fire Blue y Optical Illusion se miraron de manera seria, era evidente que ambos no se llevaban bien, pero una cosa tenía en común los dos; el pegaso jamás la lastimaría, y la unicornio no pelearía sin razón alguno, o para esa alicornio.

-¡Escúchame bien zorra con alas! -gritó la poni de color arena mientras observó a todos lados en búsqueda de la alicornio -. Si por un momento pensaste que participaría en tu estúpida competencia ¡estás muy equivocada! Puede que me caiga muy mal ese mequetrefe -señaló con un casco a Fire Blue.

-¡Oye! -le gritó ofendido el pegaso.

-¡Pero de ninguna manera, voy a pelear contra él solo para entretenerte a ti! -hizo una pausa pequeña -. ¡Y a toda esta patética audiencia que reuniste en este enfermizo torneo! ¡Solo espera que te encuentre y lamentaras con tu vida haberme secuestrado!

Ella siguió con su mar de insultos que le dedicó a la presentadora, mientras que el poni de color azul, comenzó a mirar por todos lados en búsqueda de alguna salida por donde pudiera escapar.

* * *

En otra habitación, rodeada de varios paneles y controles, estaba Beautiful Sword que observaba con diversión como la unicornio la insultaba con ganas. Al lado de ella, había un poni pegaso de color rojo de mediana estatura que aparentaba tener veinticuatros años de edad. Tenía una crin larga de color amarillo con un estilo de pollina que le tapaba un ojo, el otro ojo libre reflejaba un color grisáceo como el carbón. Su cutiemark era tres engranajes; uno de cobre, otro de plata y el último de oro; pero había algo peculiar en ese poni, ya que sus orejas era más puntiagudas de lo normal, sus alas eran más grandes y sus cascos delanteros fueron sustituidos por grandes garras de agila. Él estaba mirando con cierto aire de preocupación una tableta computadora que sostenía con una de sus garras, cuya pantalla era trasparente por ambos lados y su grosor era tan pequeño que resultaba imposible medirlo. En ella, estaba proyectando una especie de grafico que iba descendiendo poco a poco.

-¡Esto es grave Mi lady! -exclamó el pegaso hibrido a la presentadora -. El público se está comenzando a quejar de por qué los competidores no está peleando, ¡y ya hemos perdido el cinco… no espera! -miró con más determinación su aparato -. ¡El diez por ciento de la audiencia!

En el estadio se inundo de abucheos por parte de todos los ponis espectadores. Algunos gritaban ¡peleen! Y otros literalmente desaparecían en el aire, dejando solo un puesto vacio.

Pero a Beautiful no le pareció importarle eso, solo permaneció observando con su inquebrantable sonrisa como si fuera una estatua.

-¿Mi lady? -inquirió el poni, pero ella no se inmutó -. ¡Mi Lady! -gritó para llamar su atención -. ¡Esto es serio! Estamos perdiendo cada vez más audiencia -miró su tableta y, en esta, se mostraba varias palabras -. Todos se están quejando y ya nos están enviado varias amenazas, si no hacemos algo pronto…

-Lo divertido de las peleas -dijo la alicornio sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Eh? -respondió extrañado.

-¿Sabes? -ella iluminó su cuerno con un aura de color blanco y levitó una pequeña caja que de esta, sacó un cigarro de la más fina calidad. Lo llevo a su boca, luego, usando su cuerno de nuevo, usó un hechizo para prender el cigarro y aspiro, dejando que el suave humo alimentara sus pulmones -. Tiempo atrás -expulsó todo el humo de su ser, acompañado de usa sensación relajadora. Luego, con la ayuda de su magia, apartó el cigarro a un lado -. Mejor dicho, ¡muchísimo! tiempo atrás, nuestros antepasados ponis tenían una peculiar manera para divertirse, ¡¿adivina cual era?! -él no respondió, estaba estupefacto por la repentina historia que le estaba contando.

-¡Asi es! -exclamó la presentadora -. ¡Con increíbles peleas entre ponis! Veras, en ese entonces existían grandes anfiteatros o coliseos muy parecidos a este, claro, a excepción de todos estos aparatos y equipos -resaltó con un cierto ademan esa parte agitando un casco en el aire -.Y en ellos –continuó -. Todo el mundo se reunían para ver como los gladiadores, como se les llamaban en ese entonces, peleaban a muerte entre si y daban un buen espectáculo, ¡¿no te parece genial ese tipo de entrenamiento?!

-Aja -dijo el hibrido confundido y asintiendo de manera nerviosa; él sintió que ella no se estaba dirigiendo a ninguna parte.

-Por supuesto, no quiero que mis competidores se peleen a muerte… aun. Solo quiero que reviva ese extraordinario entretenimiento que fue extinto hace milenios.

-Es una historia interesante Mi lady –mintió; ya no pudo aguantar más -. Pero… -miró su tableta, luego a la presentadora perdimos al veinticinco por ciento de la audiencia –frunció el ceño -. Te advertí que esto sucedería, ¡ningún poni va a pelear asi por asi!

-¡Exacto bobito!

-¿Ah? -era oficial, si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba peor.

-¡Ni los gladiadores en ese entonces peleaban sin razón! Aunque no lo creas, tenían un propósito que los impulsaban, ya sea por ira, por dinero, fama, honor, o incluso la libertad -embozó una sonrisa picara -. Quizás esos dos no tengan motivos para pelear… a no ser que yo les dé un ligero… empujoncito.

En eso, algo hizo clic en la cabeza del hibrido de color rojo.

-Espera… ¿no me digas que vas a…?

-¡Por supuesto Engineering! -absorbió más humo de su cigarro -. Voy a utilizar la pequeña sorpresita -exhaló una buena cantidad de humo como si se tratase de una chimenea.

-Estás loca… -le dijo incrédulo por lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Gracias, me alagas!

-Pe… ¡pero Mi lady! –titubeó -. ¡Jamás lo hemos probado! ¡No somos consientes de que pueda ocasionar!

-¡Entonces hay que probarlo! -rió entre dientes.

En eso, ella apretó un botón que tenia al frente.

* * *

-"Debe de haber una salida por aquí" -pensó Fire Blue.

Pero en eso, una extraña fuerza lo paralizo por completo. Sintió como si un rayo le recorrió desde el pecho, hasta su cabeza. Todos sus sentidos y todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron, como si lo hubieran encerrado en el limbo.

Cerró sus ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, estos emanaron un aura de color rojo. Frunció mucho el ceño y apretó sus dientes.

Extendió sus alas y, con un fuerte impulso que rasgo el aire, embistió hacia la unicornio, decidido a atacarla.

Cuando Optical escuchó la fuerte explosión sónica, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, y de repente, sintió como el casco de Fire Blue le pegó en una de sus mejillas; el golpe fue tal, que en cámara lenta se podía ver como las ondas de choque desfiguraba y se extendían poco a poco por todo el rostro de la unicornio. Y después, ella salió disparada chocando con una roca, quedando estampada y dejando una silueta en ella.

El estadio se enmudeció por completo, si fuera posible ver el rostro de la audiencia, se podía decir que estaban atónicos por lo que acabó de ocurrir. Solo se podía oír como el pegaso respiraba de manera frenética, invadido por un extraño deseo de ira. Quería mas, quería acabar con ella, ya no era el mismo. Todos los ponis espectadores se animaron de nuevo y comenzaron a exclamar su nombre.

* * *

En la habitación de control, la alicornio vio con placer mientras terminaba de fumar, como él pegaso atacó sin previo aviso a la unicornio desprevenida, incluso su cola se movía en señal que le gustaba.

Engineering estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que eso iba a funcionar a la perfección. En eso, su tableta emitió un sonido. La miró. Luego se dirigió ante la presentadora.

-Mi lady, estamos recuperando audiencia de nuevo -dijo con alegría.

Ella uso su magia de nuevo e hizo desaparecer el cigarro junto con su caja, luego respondió.

-¡Esplendido! Creo que es momento de liberar a Fire Blue de su estado Berserker.

-Tan… ¿tan rápido? Pero si apenas está comenzando.

-No sería lo mismo tontito… además, ya le di un propósito para que peleara -el hibrido miró a la unicornio que aun no se movía de la roca donde estaba estampada -. ¡Es lo divertido de las peleas! –exclamó Beautiful Sword y luego presionó otra vez el botón.

* * *

Fire Blue caminó lentamente hacia Optical, decidido a seguir con la pelea. Pero inesperadamente, sus ojos dejaron de emanar el aura y su conciencia se fue recuperando poco a poco.

Comenzó a mirar por los alrededores de manera aturdida. Un débil dolor pulsante se apodero en su cabeza y sus sentidos comenzaron a reaccionar.

-¿Pe…pero que paso? –se preguntó mientras llevó un casco a su cabeza.

Observó a la audiencia que, paso de estar abucheándolo, a estar animándolo. Eso le hizo extraño al pegaso. Luego, sintió un agudo dolor en uno de sus cascos.

-Aauch -se quejó mientras miró su casco.

En eso, se acordó de Optical Illusion, ya no escuchaba sus gritos y maldiciones, lo cual comenzó a dudar.

Observó a todos lados y, cuando miró al frente, la encontró inmóvil, pegada en una gigantesca roca con los cascos extendidos como su fuera una cruz y con una sombra que le estaba tapando los ojos. Rápidamente sus instintos se activaron.

-¿Optical? -la llamó, pero ella no respondió. Temió lo peor -. ¡Optical! –gritó.

Salió corriendo a su auxilió. Cuando se acercó, vio que ella tenía un gran moretón en su mejilla que mancillaba su cara, y un rastro de sangre estaba brotando por su boca. No dudo ni en un minuto y trató de sacarla de esa roca.

-¡Tranquila Optical, ya te sacare de…!

Pero fue interrumpido súbitamente cuando la unicornio le dio un cabezazo, no fue como el anterior, sino que esta vez ella arremetió con todo.

Fire Blue comenzó a retroceder aturdido; su vista se le nublo y un pitido lo ensordeció. Cuando se recuperó, vio como la unicornio, con esfuerzo, se desprendió de la roca, y cuando levantó su rostro para quitar la sombra, reveló sus ojos llenos de odio y rabia hacia él.

-¿Illusion? -dijo el poni de color azul atónico.

La unicornio iluminó su cuerno con un aura de color dorado y, acercándose lentamente al pegaso, le dijo:

-Mírame a los ojos.

El pegaso sin querer obedeció. Y después, del cuerpo de la unicornio, comenzaron a salir copias de ellas misma: dos…tres… ¡cuarto!… Al final, había cinco ponis de color arena mirando de forma asesina a Fire Blue que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Ese cabezazo realmente me afecto… -dijo incrédulo.

De pronto, las unicornios dieron un gigantesco salto y todas se perdieron de la vista del poni. Fire Blue comenzó a buscarlas con la mirada por todos lados. Repentinamente, fue golpeado en los cascos traseros con un proyectil de magia que provino de la nada, haciendo que un fuerte dolor le recorriera por todo el sistema nervioso. Volteó, pero no visualizó nada más que rocas y arboles. Luego, escuchó como unos cascos se estaban acercando a él por la retaguardia. Dio la vuelta, pero de manera inesperada, recibió un golpe en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo, y solo pudo ver como la unicornio se alejó a toda velocidad, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

El pegaso se levantó de mala manera. De nuevo observó a sus alrededores, pero no encontró rastros de ella.

-¡No quiero pelear contigo! -gritó -. ¡No tenemos que hacer esto!

Sin previo aviso, su cuerpo entero se cubrió de un aura de color dorado y sintió como una fuerza lo estaba embistiendo. Trató de luchar aferrando sus cascos al piso y concentrar todo su peso, pero fue inútil. Comenzó a levitar y, terminó siendo lanzado brutalmente a un árbol, impactando de manera seca.

Una corriente de dolor atravesó por todo su cuerpo y le costó un poco levantarse. Pero cuando fijó su mirada al frente, vio que una gran roca se dirigió velozmente hacia él, amenazándolo con aplastarlo. El tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta, sus ojos de dilataron, una oleada de adrenalina fluyo en todo su ser y, de un rápido movimiento, abrió sus alas y esquivó la roca impulsándose lejos, provocando un fuerte choque sónico.

La gigantesca piedra atravesó sin piedad el árbol. Fire Blue estaba a varios metros del lugar del impacto, estaba respirando de manera pesada, y su corazón aun latía al mil por ciento. Miró el suelo y vio como un rastro de fuego de color azul oscuro nacía desde el lugar de impacto, hasta él; no se acordaba de la última vez que había volado a tal velocidad.

Sus sentidos se reactivaron avisándole del peligro. Volteó rápidamente y esquivó por poco el casco de Optical. Ella no se detuvo y comenzó a dar una lluvia de golpes. El pegaso esquivó cada uno de los impactos mientras retrocedía, no sabía cómo, pero el mundo pareciera que estuviese ralentizado, dándole oportunidad para eludirla.

La unicornio dio un golpe en falso y Fire Blue vio la oportunidad para contraatacar. Pero cuando se lanzo hacia ella, la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma y, de pronto, ella se esfumó en el aire.

-"¿Pero…?" -pensó sin creérselo el pegaso.

-Nada mal -dijo la voz de Optical que provenía de todos lados, como si su voz estuviera resonando en el vacío.

Fire Blue trató de localizarla, pero por más que miraba a todas direcciones, no halló rastros de ella.

-¡¿En dónde te escondes?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! -le exigió.

-¿Ya olvidaste la marca que me dejaste en la cara?

-Pe… ¿pero de que hablas? ¡Yo no te hice nada!

La unicornio salió de la nada y dio una patada resbaladora al pegaso, obligándolo caer de espaldas. Luego, usando su cuerno, hizo un hechizo para paralizar los cascos de Fire Blue al piso. Él intento forcejear para liberarse, pero la magia de la poni era muy poderosa, era como si todo el peso del mundo lo estuviera aplastando.

-¿Acaso trabajas para aquella alicornio? -dijo Optical parándose al lado de él -. ¿O acaso te prometió algo a cambio de matarme… quizás remolcarte con ella?

-No… no se… de que me hablas –forcejeó tratando de luchar con el hechizo de parálisis.

-¡Mientes! -gritó. Ella le clavó su casco en el estomago de Fire Blue, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones -. ¡Nunca creí que fueras capaz de atacarme! Pero por lo visto, las apariencias engañan.

Ella volvió arremeter otro golpe en el estomago del pegaso, haciéndolo estremecer de dolor.

-Es hora de acabar con esto de una buena ves –dijo la ilusionista mientras preparó su casco para dar el golpe de gracia.

En ese momento, el brillo del cuerno de la unicornio comenzó a ondularse y sintió una extraña vibración recorriéndole por esté que la distrajo. Luego, miro al pegaso, y vio como el aura que lo rodeaba también se movía como ondas. Supo en eso que él se estaba liberando. Canalizó más su magia, pero las ondas no paraban y se hacían cada vez más persistentes y más graves.

Fire Blue puso todo tu temple y, como si hubiera rotó las cadenas que lo ataban, se liberó del hechizo de la unicornio, haciendo que su aura explotara y desapareciera. Se levantó rápidamente y lanzo un golpe a Optical, pero esta reaccionó y lo evadió.

Ella dio un salta hacia atrás para alejarse. Ilumino su cuerno y de ella salieron otra vez sus cuatros clones y, colocándose en círculo alrededor del pegaso, lo rodeó.

El poni de color azul miro a cada una de las unicornios, no sabía cuál era la verdadera, o cual de todas atacaría primero, asi que agudizo sus sentidos, esperando el asecho.

De repente, una de las unicornios se lanzó para atacarlo. Él lo vio venir y, dando una maniobra, embistió contra ella, pero solo la atravesó y siguió de largo. Luego, otras dos se dirigieron hacia él. Fire Blue esquivó a una, y de un rápido movimiento, le tiró una patada, pero al igual que la anterior, era falsa. La otra, que resultó ser la verdadera, alcanzó agredir las costillas del pegaso, haciendo que retrocediera de dolor acompañado por una sensación de vacío en sus costados.

El pegaso alzó vuelo para salir del círculo de las unicornios. Pero estando en el aire, miró asombrado como un árbol cobró vida como si nada, y envolviendo sus ramas para formar un puño, atacó.

Fire Blue reaccionó rápido y con un descenso, evadió el golpe del árbol viviente. Sin aviso, un rayo de magia logró tocarlo, ocasionando una explosión que lo derrumbó de los aires, y aterrizo de golpe en el duro suelo.

El pegaso se levantó con dificultad, sentía que hasta sus huesos le dolían, pero no se iba a dar por vencido. En eso, otro árbol cercano cobró vida y embistió sus ramas contra él. Los reflejos de Fire Blue se accionaron y prendió vuelo para esquivar, pero una de las ramas logro alcanzarlo; aunque esta no lo daño, sino lo atravesó, como si su corteza fuera intangible. Fire Blue abrió sus ojos en par y lo comprendió.

-"No es real" -pensó. Se detuvo en seco en el aire con la ayuda de sus alas y, de repente, un rayo de magia rozó por milímetros su rostro.

Volteó a la dirección donde fue disparado el rayo, y ahí estaban, las cinco unicornios; todas idénticas, iluminando sus cuernos listas para atacar.

Optical Illusion gruño, no se esperó que él evadiera uno de sus ataques. Intercambió miradas penetrantes con el poni de color azul, estaba segura de que él no sabía cuál era la verdadera, sus ilusiones eran perfectas. En eso, vio como el pegaso extendió sus alas para caer en picada, ¡esa era su oportunidad!

Todas lanzaron proyectiles de magia, aunque solo una era la verdadera. Pero justo cuando estuvieron a punto de impactar, Fire Blue los esquivó y salió disparado para atacar a una increíble velocidad, rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

La unicornio miró asombrada como él atravesó a una de sus clones y desaparecía en fracción de segundos, dejando solo un camino de fuego azul. Luego, atravesó a otra, y a otra, manteniendo su increíble velocidad. En cuestión de segundos, tan solo quedo la original.

La poni de color arena observó a su alrededor buscándolo, tenía su cuerno listo para atacar. Pero en eso, escuchó un fuerte choque sónico que se aproximaba velozmente hacia ella. Rápidamente llevó sus cascos delanteros a la altura de su cabeza como respuesta automática y detuvo el golpe directo del pegaso, pero por la fuerza del impacto, ella siguió arrastrándose varios metros mientras aun bloqueaba el ataque del poni volador.

Luego, cuando ambos comenzaron a frenar, ella tomó el casco de Fire Blue y lo lanzó lejos, apartándolo de ella. Él se recuperó usando sus alas y aterrizó en posición de defensa.

La unicornio ya estaba harta del poni de color azul, parecía como un molesto mosquito que te zumba en el oído. Bramó y embistió contra el pegaso.

Ella lanzo golpes sin piedad. Fire Blue los esquivó cada uno de ellos como si fuera una perfecta coreografía. Luego, le tocó al él atacar, sus movimientos eran más rápidos, pero la agilidad de Optical le permitió predecirlos.

Cuando la unicornio evadió uno de los golpes, dio una maniobra rápida y, con todas sus fuerzas acumulado en su casco, golpeó el mentón de Fire Blue, empujándolo hacia arriba, pero el poni se recuperó rápido del golpe y la miró con sus ojos cegados por la ira. Optical no lo pudo creer, después de semejante golpe ¿seguía en pie?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como los cascos del pegaso la sujetaron en los hombros. Fire Blue extendió sus alas y, usando su increíble velocidad, la arrastró junto con él, hasta que chocaron con una roca. La fuerza del impacto hizo arquear la columna de la unicornio y un dolor que jamás sintió la atravesó por todo su cuerpo.

Fire Blue apunto con su casco la cabeza de la poni. La unicornio, al igual que él, respiraban de manera pesada.

Toda la audiencia estaba enloquecida, gritando al unisonó ¡Acábela!

La poni de color arena esperó el golpe de gracia, ya no le quedaban mas energías ni para usar un hechizo que la salvara. Pero de en vez de eso, vio como él bajó poco a poco su casco y calmó su respiración.

-"¿Por qué?" -se preguntó la unicornio en su mente.

Ella poco a poco sosegó su respiración. Miró a los ojos del poni de color azul, ya no transmitía odio en ellos, sino que le decían que ya no quería seguir con esto, que ya no quería lastimarla, que ya no quería pelear.

Fire Blue le extendió su casco en señal de quería ayudarla a levantar. Le sonrió.

Optical lo miró, estaba confundida ¿acaso seria una trampa?

-Anda, quiero ayudarte a levantar -dijo el pegaso.

La unicornio su puso seria.

-¿Cómo se que no me lastimaras después? -le dijo de mala gana -. ¡Tú fuiste quien comenzó todo!

-No sé qué fue lo que paso, pero confía en mí, ya no quiero hacerte daño

Optical Illusion tenía una regla de oro, y era que no se podía confiar en nadie. Pero una vos en su interior, que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, le dijo que él estaba diciendo la verdad, que podía confiar en él. Dudó, pero en ella se presento un sentimiento caluroso, como cuando te reconcilias con alguien, un sentimiento que ella pensó que se había extinguido hace mucho.

Extendió y tomó el casco de Fire Blue. Al instante él le sonrió y, con un poco de esfuerzo, la ayudó a levantarse.

* * *

-¿¡No ha sido una de las mejores peleas del mundo?! -exclamó Beautiful Sword. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus dos cascos delanteros y tenía una cara similar a una niña consentida que le acabaron de regalar un peluche -. Que lastima que tenga que acabar -se quejó haciendo un mohín.

Engineering miró como Fire Blue ayudó a Optical a levantarse.

-Mi lady –dijo que esos dos ya no quieren… -miró a la unicornio y, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver como la presentadora jugueteaba con su casco la base del botón.

-¡Mi Lady! -exclamó y, en eso, ella lo presionó de nuevo.

-¡Ups! -rió entre dientes.

* * *

La unicornio aun estaba mirando el empalagoso gesto sonriente de Fire Blue; eso la fastidio un poco.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome con esa desagradable cara? -dijo con tono burlón. Fire Blue no pudo evitar soltarse a carcajadas.

-Tú no cambias ¿verdad?

Optical reveló una pequeña risita, pero aun había rencor en ella; no olvidó el fuerte golpe que le marcó su cara, no estaba segura de por qué él lo hizo. Pero en eso, vio como el dispositivo en el pecho del pegaso comenzó a palpitar, eso llamo su atención y, cuando miró los ojos de Fire Blue, estos emanaron un aura de color rojo y toda expresión cambió a maldad como si nada.

-¿Fire…? -dijo con función.

Y de pronto, el pegaso la golpeó de manera súbita en el rostro, mandándola lejos y noqueándola al instante.

Segundos después, el poni de color azul cerró de nuevo sus ojos y, cuando los abrió, estos dejaron de emanar el aura y su mente volvió a nublarse.

-¿Pe…pero que me pasó? -miró a sus alrededores -. ¿Optical…donde estas?

En eso, él visualizó el cuerpo de la poni de color arena que estaba inerte en el piso. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y sus instintos se apoderaron de él.

-¡Optical! –gritó.

Corrió en su auxilio, pero inesperadamente, una jaula apareció encerrándolo.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!? -maldijo. Atacó los barrotes de esta, pero no cesaron. Observó también como la unicornio estaba también encerrada en otra jaula, eso hizo que pusiera sus energías restantes para romper la jaula el ir a su rescate.

-¡Parece que tenemos un ganador! -dijo la vos de la alicornio que provino de todas partes.

Toda la audiencia grito el nombre de Fire Blue. Las jaulas comenzaron a descender por el piso, llevándose a los dos fuera del campo de batalla. El pegaso trató de romper las barras de metal, pero era inútil, estas no se iban a romper.

-¡Optical! -grito antes de desaparecer por completo del estadio.

* * *

-¡Felicidades al competidor Light Fire Blue! -dijo la presentadora que ahora estaba en una diferente habitación, esta tenía varias luces que tan solo apuntaba a un lugar; a la enorme pantalla que yacía la retaguarda de la alicornio.

-¡Acaba de ganarse setecientos FightPoint, teniendo un total de ochocientos! -continuó. La pantalla detrás de ella mostro una foto del pegaso y, abajo estaban representado en número sus FightPoint.

-Mientras que nuestra perdedora del día solo se pudo ganar doscientos, ¡es una lástima! -la pantalla cambió a una foto de Optical Illusion, y debajo de esta solo habían trescientos FightPoint -. Estén preparados yeguas y caballos, por que el siguiente combate será…

En la pantalla, se mostro en el centro un gran signo de VS. En el lado izquierdo apareció una foto de un poni terrestre de pelaje color plata, crin de color dorado y ojos de color morado.

-¡Stone Break, el minero; contra…..!

En el lado derecho, se mostro una poni unicornio, de pelaje color fucsia, un crin largo y bien arreglado de color negro y ojos de color violeta.

-¡Bass Clef, la violonchelista! ¿Quién cree que ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¡Averígüenlo en la siguiente pelea!

La pantalla mostro una enorme pila de Bits.

-¡Y no lo olviden! Hagan sus apuestas -guineo un ojo y las luces se apagaron.


	2. -2-

-2-

En un dormitorio de paredes color negro, con un peculiar escritorio pintado igual de negro con un espejo con forma de corazón y, varias repisas con peluches de oso de color negro y ojos blancos, estaba una poni unicornio durmiendo como una potrilla en su cómoda cama negra. Su pelaje blanco como la nieve junto crin corta y cola corta chocaba con toda la ambientación de su dormitorio; solo una franja de color negro que paseaba por su crin y cola jugaba con el color de todo el lugar.

La unicornio bostezó y se incorporó pesadamente de su cama maldiciendo haber abandonado la tierra de los sueños y, con un esfuerzo monumental, abrió sus parpados, revelando unos ojos de color negro como el espacio.

-¿Qué extraño? -dijo con pereza la unicornio al no ver ningún rayo de luz iluminando su habitación. Usualmente siempre los rayos del sol pasaban por la ventana y besaban su rostro por las mañanas; quizás aun era de noche, o quizás los pegasos se atrasaron con su labor de despejar el cielo.

Volvió a bostezar de nuevo, la pereza le estaba ganando. Pero antes de perder la batalla contra morfeo, levantó su casco y se tocó el cuerno. En eso, un pavor inminente se apoderó de su ser y todo rastro de pereza y sueño desaparecieron, al notar que le faltaba algo muy importante para ella.

-¡Mi moño! -gritó sobresaltada.

Por si acaso, tocó cada rincón de su cuerno como una desesperada, e incluso, por toda su frente, pero después de múltiples búsquedas, no lo encontró.

Se levantó rápido de su cama y comenzó a buscar por todas partes; debajo de su almohada con forma de conejo negro, debajo de su cama, e incluso tiró sus peluches por los aires por si acaso uno era el que le robo su preciado moño, pero nada.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico; buscó aquí, saltó allá, tiró lejos cualquier obstáculo. Nada, hasta que su sentido común le guió a una de sus gavetas del escritorio. La abrió, y ahí estaba el moño que, no muy sorprendente, era de color negro.

Suspiro de felicidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró el moño con sus cascos y, como si manos estas se tratasen, se lo ató a su cuerno.

Luego, se sentó en una banquilla frente a su escritorio y se miró en el espejo. Vio con disgusto como su crin estaba desalineada y como su sudor humedecía toda su frente, producto de la búsqueda implacable del moño. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era verse llena de sudor, se sentía sucia por eso.

-"Necesito bañarme" -pensó.

Volteó y, luego miro todo el desorden que ocasionó, parecía como si se hubiera desatado una feroz batalla que no dejó ningún sobreviviente. Suspiró una vez más.

-"Y también arreglar todo este desorden".

Las siguientes horas se la pasó limpiando su habitación, era un poni que le gustaba que todo estuviese en total y armónico orden. Una vez que terminó, pasó otra hora metida en su tina al otro lado de su habitación, dándose un refrescante y divino baño de burbujas digno para cualquiera que deseara la total limpieza en su cuerpo.

Cuando salió, tenía un paño de color negro atado en su crin y su pelaje brillaba como el roció de las hojas en la mañana. Ya se sentía limpia como una inmaculada, sin duda, era una sensación muy satisfactoria.

Se sentó de nuevo en su banquilla, se quitó el paño y, de una de las gavetas de su escritorio, agarró un peine que también era de color negro, con los dos cascos y, comenzó arreglarse con delicadeza su crin mientras tarareaba su canción favorita. A pesar de ser una unicornio, jamás le daba uso a su magia, por lo que la convertía en un terrestre con cuerno.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha de haber arreglado su crin, sacó un lápiz labial negro con una especie de sujetador que le permitía usarlo con sus cascos con facilidad. Con cuidado y me manera hábil, se lo aplicó en sus suaves labios.

Una vez que terminó, comenzó a hurgar en sus gavetas tratando de hallar algo.

-"En donde lo puse…" -pensó mientras seguía en la búsqueda -. "¡Aja! ¡Lo encontré!"

Con su típico agarre, sacó su arma secreta: Un frasco de perfume de color blanco con una marca de producto que decía "Celestial".

No había ningún día que no lo usara y, hoy no era la excepción. Como una delicada flor del desierto, se aplicó la fragancia por todo su ser y dejó que el suave aroma la deleitara; era una de las partes que mas disfrutaba del día, el verse en el espejo y sentirse hermosa. Era su momento especial, incluso un rubor y placer creció en ella al observar su bello y hermoso reflejo. Humedeció con su lengua sus labios, gracias al labial, estos se veían más grandes y jugosos. Sintió un inmenso deseo de besar su propio reflejó.

Cerró sus ojos y lentamente acercó su boca al espejo. Ya no pudo aguantarlo más, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sentir sus deliciosos labios tocar el espejo para liberar esos deseos que la estaban ahogando.

Hasta que inesperadamente, una imagen se proyectó en la pared de la nada y reveló a una poni de color violeta que tenía una inquebrantable sonrisa y, al parecer, un buen estado de ánimo.

-¡Muy buenos días mis queridos competidores! -dijo la poni violeta, la cual su vos también emanó de la pantalla.

La unicornio gritó del susto y saltó de su banquilla, dejando un clon de humo de ella misma. Cuando aterrizó, con una increíble velocidad, se ocultó debajo de la cama y asomó su cabeza de manera temblorosa, como si fuera una tortuga en apuros.

-Primero que nada -continuó la poni de la pantalla -. Quiero felicitar a nuestro primer ganador del gran torneo de peleas Equestre ¡Light Fire Blue!

-¿Ga…Ganador? -titubeó la poni de color blanca. No supo quien era ella o que era lo que estaba diciendo, ¿y cómo era posible que le estuviera hablando a través de… esa cosa? Parpadeó, ¡¿acaso ella era una alicornio?!

-¡En breve, la increíble repetición de la pelea entre nuestros dos competidores!

La imagen de la pantalla cambió, y en ella, revivió la batalla entre el pegaso Fire Blue y la unicornio Optical Illusion.

En eso, las piezas de la cabeza de la poni de color blanca se unieron. Impactada, salió de su zona de pánico, se vio en el espejo, y un pavor se apodero de ella, al ver que hay estaba: el pequeño aparato con forma de araña en su pecho, como si fuera una sanguijuela.

Negó con su cabeza, creyó que todo fue una pesadilla, pero la cruda realidad era diferente. Poco a poco, todos sus sentidos se alteraron.

La pantalla cambio de nuevo a la energética presentadora. Su sonrisa parecía estar burlándose del pánico de la pobre unicornio.

-¡Los invito a todos a pasar por el comedor del ala de Falabella! -dijo Beautiful Sword -. ¡Estoy segura que deben estar hambrientos! ¡Y recuerden! -La unicornio miró con terror la pantalla -. ¡Uno de ustedes serán escogidos para la siguiente batalla! ¡Estén preparados! Al menos que quieran morir fácilmente -un escalofrió escaló por la columna vertebral de la unicornio al escuchar esa última parte y, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de los nervios -. ¡Los amo mucho mis queridos competidores, que tengan un hermoso día!

La presentadora cerró sus ojos y puso un casco en su boca para luego extenderlo con fuerza y tirar un beso en el aire. Como si fuera un efecto especial, un corazón violeta salió flotando de sus labios a la dirección del beso y, de pronto, la pantalla se oscureció.

La poni de color blanca miró con horror a la nada. Su cuerpo experimentó un miedo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, se sintió como una potranca que temía que salieran monstruos del armario o debajo de su cama.

De repente, una puerta de su habitación se abrió sola en forma de elevador, provocando un sonido metálico que alertó a la unicornio. Ella se quedó observando el umbral, lo vio como una oportunidad.

-"¡Tengo que escapar!" -en eso, trotó con miedo hasta la salida.

* * *

Por un momento ella pensó que se toparía con la sala de estar de su morada, pero de en vez de eso, se encontró con un largo pasillo adornado con varias estatuas de ponis echas de mármol que tenían también algunos candelabros con incrustaciones de diamante que adornaban los techos; las paredes lucían un cremoso color blanco con algunos cuadros de pintura y, el piso, estaba tapizado con alfombras de terciopelo de color rojo.

Si la unicornio estuviera en otras circunstancias, se hubiera maravillado por lo elegante que se veía el lugar, pero ahora, estaba galopando sin rumbo fijo, desesperada por encontrar alguna salida.

Dobló en una esquina del majestuoso corredor y, en eso, se estrelló con un poni, haciéndola caer; pero el choque fue tan duro como si se hubiera estrellado contra una roca.

Rápidamente se tapó los ojos con sus cascos como si realmente eso le hubiera dado el poder de hacerse invisible.

-¡Por favor no me lastimes! -rogó la unicornio casi sintiendo como sus lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo una vos de aire poderoso.

Esa vos se le hizo familiar a la asustada unicornio, pero tenía sus dudas.

Apartó poco a poco un casco de su ojo y entrevió a un poni terrestre de aspecto rudo, con un color de pelaje plata, crin y cola de color dorado. Sus ojos de color morado la miraban entre preocupación y seriedad.

-¡Eres tú! -exclamó la unicornio reconociéndolo.

La poni se levantó rápido antes que siquiera el terrestre le pudiera ofrecer su ayuda.

-¡¿Estás bien, no te hicieron nada?! -inquirió la unicornio desesperada, casi ahogándose en su propia respiración.

-Eh -dijo el terrestre tratando de calmarla.

-¡¿En dónde estamos, o por que aun no nos han rescatado?! -sus palabras escupieron miedo y temor.

-¡Eh! -alzó mas su voz.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme a escapar! ¡No quiero que me lastimen! ¡Soy muy joven para…!

-¡Eh, escúchame! -el terrestre la interrumpió sujetándola de los hombros -. ¡Tú misma saldrás lastimada si pierdes el control ahora! -la poni blanca observó la mirada penetrante del terrestre. Sintió que su alma se estaba congelando -. No sé en qué parte de Equestria estamos, puede que ni siquiera estemos en Equestria -la unicornio se sobresaltó al escuchar esa parte -. Pero si perdemos la calma ahora, ten por seguro que no escaparemos de aquí. Ahora quiero que respires hondo y te calmes de una buena ves ¿entendido?

La unicornio tardó en procesar cada palabra del terrestre, jamás nadie le había hablado con tal magnitud. Sin saber que responderle, respiró hondo tal como él le dijo y exhaló una buena bocanada de aire y, en ella, sintió como sus nervios se iban evaporando poco a poco.

El poni de color plateado la soltó de su agarre y, con una vos más apacible, le habló.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que te alteró de esa manera?

-Bu… bueno -dijo la unicornio un poco nerviosa -. Estaba en mi habitación haciendo… pues… -un rubor se presentó en sus mejillas al recordar que casi besó su propio reflejo, en eso, comenzó a chocar sus cascos de manera nerviosa y se mentalizó para nunca jamás en su vida relevar tal escena -. Pues… haciendo cosas… -rió nerviosamente -. Pero, no sé cómo y, esa presentadora apareció en la pared y… esto… -vaciló, le costó tratar de explicar todo en palabras -. De pronto, vi como ese pegaso… eem… no me acuerdo como se llamaba, pero, vi como le pegó fuerte a la poni de mal genio… y… -desvió su mirada .- Esa alicornio dijo que uno de nosotros pelearía… y eso… eso me dio mucho miedo. No quiero que me lastimen, por eso, cuando… una puerta se abrió sola y… pues… creí que podía escapar.

El terrestre hizo un esfuerzo monumental para seguir la historia de la unicornio, por suerte, él también vio en su aparente habitación todo lo que la poni blanca le decía: la pelea en esa extraña cosa en la pared.

-Ya veo -dijo el terrestre. Luego, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿A… a dónde vas? -preguntó.

El poni de color plata se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para verla.

-Voy a ese "comedor" que dijo la alicornio.

-¿¡Es… estás loco?! -exclamó la unicornio sintiendo como sus nervios se estaban alterando de nuevo -. ¿Qué tal si nos encierran en un calabozo terrorífico? ¿O… o si nos tienden una trampa? ¡¿O… o qué tal si nos encierran en un calabozo terrorífico donde nos tenderán una trampa!? -el terrestre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados dejando claro su mensaje. Ella, al notarlo, respiró y exhaló de nuevo una y otra vez para intentar calmarse -. Lo… lo siento… -dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

-Esto me parece muy extraño -se limitó a responder el terrestre -. Dime, ¿no te has preguntado por qué no estamos encadenados como la última ves?

-Pu…pues -titubeó. Al final, negó con su cabeza.

– Algo no encaja en todo esto, ni siquiera este ambiente tan… elegante. Quiero investigar un poco más.

El terrestre volteó y siguió caminando.

-¡Es…espérame! -dijo mientras galopó para alcanzarlo -. ¡No me dejes sola!

* * *

La mayoría del camino fue recto, aunque había algunos cruses que desviaban a otros lugares, a la vez, el trayecto fue silencioso. Ambos estaban muy concentrados observando con intriga todo el extraño lugar, si fueron secuestrados, ¿por qué el sitio tenía tanta clase como si fuera un castillo?

Después de una larga caminata y, de consultar algunos mapas en las paredes para no perderse, llegaron a un enorme comedor a través de una puerta que también se abrió sola sin necesidad de magia.

La zona tenía varias mesas rectangulares a los pareceres hechos de cristal, tenía también una gran fuente que expulsaba agua de color arcoíris y sin faltar los candelabros con incrustaciones de diamante que adornaban los techos.

Lo curioso, es que no había una cantina, o algún lugar donde se pueda ordenar la comida y, lo más extraño, no había ni una sola alma rondando por el lugar.

-¿Este es el comedor? -preguntó la unicornio –. No hay nadie, es… es… aterrador.

El terrestre vio una de las mesas, tuvo la sensación de sentarse después de caminar por un buen rato. Ambos se sentaron en los puestos de la mesa más cercana, de manera que los dos quedaron de frente.

La unicornio observó con miedo el lugar una vez más, le daba cierto terror la soledad que reinaba la habitación.

-¿Tú… tú crees que nosotros seamos los únicos? -inquirió la unicornio.

-Lo dudo -respondió el terrestre con un aire de firmeza -. Me acuerdo que esa alicornio, antes de irse, dijo que tenía que "presentarse" a otros ponis.

La unicornio se quedo pensando, le intrigaba mucho esa poni.

-¿De dónde crees que salió esa alicornio?

-No lo sé -respondió el terrestre -. Incluso su presencia me parece extraña, pensé que solo existían tres alicornios en Equestria.

-¿Tres, cuales tres?

El terrestre se le hizo extraña la pregunta.

\- Aparte de las princesas Celestia y Luna, esta la princesa Cadence del reino de cristal, quizás la conozcas más como Mi Amore Candeza.

La unicornio inclinó su cabeza confundida.

\- Eem… creo que estas equivocado, solo existe una alicornio, la princesa Celestia. ¿Quiénes son las otras?

Stone se quedó sorprendido; ¿acaso no las conocían? Quizás no a Cadence, ¿pero tampoco a Luna? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta principal se abrió, entrando un poni pegaso de color azul marino oscuro. Él tenía algunas vendas atadas en sus costados y alas, a la vez, miró preocupado el lugar, como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien.

La unicornio sintió pavor inminente al verlo, le recordó la imagen gravada en su mente donde él arremetió un fuerte golpe a la unicornio de color arena. Se encogió lo más que pudo en su puesto, temerosa a que él la encontrara; para su mala suerte, el pegaso la visualizo sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Chicos! -exclamó alegre Fire Blue al verlos.

Sin dudar, comenzó acercarse con ánimos; tanto, que no notó que algo no estaba bien en la expresión del terrestre.

-¿Se encuentran bien los dos? -inquirió el pegaso mientras se estaba acercando a ellos -. ¿Algunos de ustedes han visto a Optical? Estoy preocupado de que algo malo le…

Cuando estuvo a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, inesperadamente el terrestre se levantó de su puesto y extendió un casco, bloqueándole el camino.

Fire Blue quedó perplejo ante el repentino movimiento del poni. De repente, pudo sentir como él lo veía de manera inquisitiva, si las miradas mataran, por supuesto que la del terrestre lo haría.

\- Sera mejor que no te nos acerques -le respondió el terrestre con un tono frio y severo.

-¿Pero? -vaciló Fire Blue. De repente observó a la unicornio que estaba acurrucada en su puesto y temblando como una potra indefensa -. ¿Oye, estas bien? -le dijo, pero cuando iba a dar un paso para acercarse, el terrestre le dio un leve empujón, alejándolo de ella.

-Te dije que no te nos acerques -esta vez su vos fue más grave –. No quiero lastimarte, pero lo haré si no me dejas opción.

Fire Blue se sintió ofendido, pero a la vez estaba confuso.

-¡Pe… pero qué es lo que te pasa! -exigió, pero el terrestre no le respondió, solo se quedó bloqueando su camino -. ¡Solo quería saber si ella está bien! ¡Trato de ser amable con ustedes!

-No te hagas el idiota con migo.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo para que me trates de esta forma!

-¿Nada malo? La próxima vez busca a alguien de tu tamaño antes de ser un cobarde y pelear con una yegua.

En eso, la pelea con Optical se le cruzó en la mente de Fire Blue. En la mañana, él vio la repetición de la pelea en una de esa cosa en la pared mientras estaba en su habitación. Quedó desconcertado al ver como él dio el primer golpe y, lo peor, en el momento final, cuando ayudó a la unicornio a levantarse, él asestó el golpe de gracia. ¡Ese no era yo! ¡Imposible! ¡Jamás haría algo como eso!, pensaba el pegaso.

-¿Tu… tu viste la pelea? ¿Pero cómo? -dijo el pegaso, perplejo.

El terrestre daba la sensación que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No…no fue lo que parece! -continuó el pegaso -. ¡Ese no era yo! ¡Jamás tuve la intención de lastimarla! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Y ella quería matarme! ¡Tenía que defenderme! -volteó su mirada a la unicornio -. ¡Tú me crees! ¿Verdad?

La poni blanca comenzó a retroceder en su puesto asustada. El terrestre lo tomó como hostilidad y le dio un fuerte empujón a Fire Blue haciéndolo caer de espalda.

\- Sera mejor que te retires, antes de que pierda por completo mi paciencia.

Esas últimas palabras fulminaron a Fire Blue; quedó claro, no le iba a creer, ni siquiera él mismo se creyó cuando vio la batalla, y no quería otra pelea.

De mala gana se levantó, se alejó de ambos ponis y se sentó en una mesa lejana. Se sintió indignado, pero a la vez, lo inundó una tristeza instintiva. Ahora estaba solo, quizás lejos de casa y de sus amigos, ¿acaso estarán preocupados por él? ¿O quizás, ni siquiera se han dado dé cuenta de su desaparición? Todo eso le hizo recordar su infancia; solitaria, sin padres, sin amigos, sin nadie especial. Se preguntaba ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? Nunca había sido un poni malo, al contrario, era amigable, siempre le gustaba ayudar a los demás por encima de él mismo, pero al parecer la vida conspiraba contra él, como si disfrutara verlo caer y tropezar una y otra vez. Aunque Fire Blue jamás se dio por vencido y siempre le sonreía a la vida, llegaban puntos en donde creía que su existencia era injusta y cruel. Ahora la tristeza inundó sus pensamientos, incluso sintió las ganas de llorar.

-"Los caballos no lloran… los caballos no lloran" -se repitió para sí mismo como un intento de aguantarse sus lagrimas.

* * *

El terrestre cuando vio que el pegaso estaba a una considerable distancia, se sentó de nuevo en su puesto y suspiro, liberando el estrés que lo invadió hace unos segundos.

La unicornio también suspiro, se sintió aliviada de que el pegaso se alejara de ella.

-Gra… gracias -dijo la unicornio en un tono tímido.

El poni de color plata la miró con duda.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Bu… bueno… por evitar que él se me acercara y… -tartamudeó -. Po… posiblemente me lastimara… yo no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarle, o ni siquiera de defenderme -bajó su cabeza decepcionada de sí misma.

En eso, el terrestre le puso un casco en el hombro de la poni.

-Tranquila -dijo. La unicornio levantó su mirada y lo miró. Él irradiaba calma en sus ojos, como si fuera un protector real -. Todo estará bien, te prometo que saldremos de este lugar pronto.

La poni de color blanca sintió como su corazón se aceleró y, como su sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas.

-"¿Qué es este hormigueo que siento en mi estomago? ¿Por qué de repente me siento acalorada? ¿Por qué mi corazón me duele, pero a la vez… siento un calor en mi pecho? ¿Acaso… acaso…?"

La unicornio jamás en su vida se había enamorado. Siempre pensó que al único poni que merecía su amor era ella misma, pero el poni que tenía al frente, esos ojos de pronto le parecieron los más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto, su pelaje plateado parecía brillar con una luz imaginaria, su voz, la hacía sentir segura sin importar lo grave que fuera el peligro, su físico le resultó atractivo; él se había convertido en el semental de sus sueños.

-¿Estás bien? -el terrestre comenzó a preocuparse por que ella no respondía y, al parecer, estaba mirando peligrosamente a la nada.

Tocó con su pata la frente de la unicornio y fue como si hubiera tocado una tetera con agua hirviendo, por suerte, retiró su casco a tiempo antes de que le causara quemaduras de segundo, o quizás, de tercer grado.

-¡Estas hirviendo!

La unicornio comenzó a balbucear aun atontada por su repentino enamoramiento, hasta que sus sentidos recuperaron sus funciones principales y sacudió su cabeza para entrar en razón.

-Yo… -no supo que responder, se sintió como una tonta y tenía la intención de escapar y esconderse para que nadie la encontrara.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma? -preguntó preocupado.

-Yo… -tartamudeó -. No… solo me quede pensando… y… y… -tragó saliva para desatorar el nudo de su garganta. Estaba acorralada, tenía que pensar en algo astuto. Rebuscó en su mente muchas posibilidades para desviar el tema y, escogió la que más le pareció -. Y me… Y me preguntaba quizás, ¿co… cómo te llamas? -rio nerviosamente.

La cabeza de la unicornio no funcionaba del todo bien y, no fue tampoco una de sus jugadas más agiles, ya que, el terrestre se le quedó mirando sin responderle.

-"¿Acaso creerá que tengo problemas? ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por que le preguntaste su nombre ahora que es un mal momento?! ¡Sin duda me dejara de hablar! ¡Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta!" -se auto castigó la unicornio en su mente.

-Stone Break -se limitó a responder.

La unicornio al escuchar su nombre salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró, él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no le quitaba para nada su seriedad.

-Mi nombre es Stone Break.

La poni blanca quedó embobada de nuevo, quería responderle, pero incluso se le olvidó su propio nombre.

* * *

En su mente era un caos total, cientos de unicornios parecidos a ella se movían desesperadas de un lugar a otro, hurgando por escritorios y en todos lados, como si fuera una oficina buscando la información crucial para alcanzar el éxito.

-¡En donde esta! -exclamó enojada una de las unicornios. Esta tenía unas gafas de secretaria en sus ojos y en su pecho tenía un gran número uno -. ¡No puede ser que no encontremos su nombre!

-¡No lo encuentro en sus recuerdos! -dijo otra mientras tiraba varios papeles al aire y tenía el número once en su pecho.

-Busquen en sus emociones, en sus sentimientos, ¡o incluso busquen en su subconsciente! ¡Pero el nombre tiene que aparecer, ahora! -gritó la número uno.

Todas buscaron hasta por los rincones más desolados de esa oficina. La tención se sentía en el aire, algunas estaban acurrucadas en el piso llorando, mientras otras rebuscaban y tiraban los papeles desesperadas. El tiempo se estaba agotando, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se hundiera en el caos.

-¡Lo encontré! -Exclamó con alegría una unicornio con el número seis.

Todas suspiraron de alivio.

-¡Rápido, pásamelo! -gritó la número uno.

La número seis ágilmente le dio el papel a la número uno que lo recibió con su boca, luego, esta galopó a toda velocidad, subiendo por unas escaleras con forma de caracol. Al final, entró a la oficina de control que tenía una gran mesa redonda y, al fondo, estaba otra unicornio blanca que tenía al frente una máquina de escribir antigua y, en su pecho, tenía marcado el número dos.

-¡¿La conseguiste?! -dijo con nervios la número dos.

La número uno asintió y le entregó el papel.

-¡Ahora, escribe el nombre!

* * *

-Me… me llamo Lovely Shy

Stone le entendió un casco.

-Es un gusto conocerte señorita Shy

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que las mejillas de la unicornio ardieran de nuevo. Con timidez, chocó su casco con el de él y se saludaron formalmente.

Lovely volteó su mirada a otra parte, no quería que Stone notara su rubor, pero en eso, se percató del pegaso; él estaba con la cabeza baja y, aun de lejos, pudo sentir su aura de tristeza. La unicornio aun le tenía miedo, pero su corazón era noble y algo le decía que él no se encontraba bien.

-¿Cre… crees que fuiste muy duro con él? -Stone también lo miró, mas no respondió a la pregunta -. Ahora que lo veo… no parece un mal chico -continuó la unicornio.

-No podemos confiar que él sea bueno, después de todo, tú también vistes lo que fue capaz de hacer.

El tiempo continúo avanzando, poco a poco, comenzaron a llegar más ponis al comedor, todos de diferentes colores y razas. Algunos se sentaron juntos, otros, solo permanecieron solitarios.

Stone no pudo evitar observar a cada uno con suma determinación, aunque fue muy difícil, detalló que todos tenían el extraño aparato en sus pechos. Concluyó que todos eran prisioneros.

-"Somos un total de dieciséis" –pensó -. "No, diecisiete, no está esa unicornio".

Supo que todos llegaron por la misma razón: por él mensaje que dejó la alicornio en esa cosa rara que no sabía que era, o si acaso tenía nombre; de seguro todos también estaban intrigados o querían respuestas.

Miró a unos cuantos. Detalló como un profesional las expresiones de cada poni, algunos estaban nerviosos, otros, como aquel poni terrestre, estaba solitario; él tenía el pelaje color amarillo, crin naranja recogida en una cola de caballo y, aunque con dificultad, pudo ver su cutiemark: una manzana dorada partida a la mitad, además, cargaba un sombrero de vaquero y un chaleco de cuero color marrón. Stone le puso más o menos veintitrés años.

-"Él debe ser de Appleloosa" -concluyó, no obstante, le intrigó ver que él tenía sus cascos cruzados entre sí y su gesto le marcaba la frente con un gran letrero que decía "poni rudo". Debía estar analizando su situación, tal como lo hacía Stone.

Decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su análisis. Concentró su vista en una poni unicornio que estaba en compañía de otro unicornio. Ambos parecían tener entre los diecinueve y veinte años de edad. La unicornio tenía el pelaje color fucsia y contaba con un lizo crin largo y bien alegrado, mientras que el otro tenía el pelaje color menta y crin corto de color verde oscuro; él, al parecer, hablaba con cierto nerviosismo.

-"Quizás ambos son de Manehatten" -su conclusión no fue exacta, ya que había algo en su fórmula que chocaba con su razonamiento; esa unicornio tenía unas enormes gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos, además, usaba unos enormes auriculares. Quizás la mayor duda era ¿estaba escuchando música, o estaba escuchando a ese unicornio de color menta? Porque solo asentía y asentía sin decir ninguna palabra, ¿pero por qué escucharía música en este momento? Tal vez no se sentía presionada por el hecho de que era prisionera de la alicornio, o tal vez esa era su forma de "razonar" la situación. No pudo visualizar la cutiemark de ambos.

No le dio mucha importancia y concentró su mirada en el pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro, Light Fire Blue. Muchos de los ponis del lugar lo miraron con recelo, sin duda, todos los presentes vieron la pelea en esa cosa, pero cambiando de razonamiento, Stone escuchó cuando él dijo que estaba en una de sus "prácticas de vuelo" antes de perder la memoria; dado que es un pegaso y, por la forma de su cutiemark: Una flama que terminaba en forma de rayo, podría ser de Cloudsdale o Ponyville, ambos lugares eran perfectos para las prácticas de vuelo.

Cambió su vista a Lovely, ella estaba observando con timidez a los demás ponis, como si fuera un gato cuando se percata del peligro. Stone tenia curiosidad con su moño, ¿por qué lo cargaba en el cuerno? Pero más aun lo inquietaba, ¿a qué se refirió cuando dijo que no conocía a las otras princesas?

En eso, se acordó que ella dijo que se estaba dirigiendo a Canterlot en tren antes de que misteriosamente apareciera encadenada. Trató de analizar las rutas más cercanas y los pueblos que estuvieran conectados, ¿acaso era de Ponyville? ¿O quizás de Dodge City o FillyDelphia?

-Señorita Shy -la llamó, lo cual hizo que ella se sobresaltara -. ¿Podrías decirme en que parte de Equestria vives? preguntó con sutileza.

Lovely balbuceó, su lengua la traicionó e impidió que ella pudiera hablar con claridad.

-So… soy de Bal… Baltimare.

-"Baltimare" -analizó, era una ruta un poco más larga, pero directa a Canterlot.

-¿Y tú? -dijo la unicornio sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Bu… bueno… -por un momento se sintió intimidada. Tragó saliva -. ¿Don… donde vives?

\- Vivo en Tall Tale -respondió.

-¿Tall tale? Nunca había escuchado ese lugar.

-Quizás sea porque Tall Tale queda muy alejado de todo, al noroeste de Equestria. Es muy común que pocos ponis conozcan del lugar, además, Tall Tale está sufriendo una fuerte crisis económica, sus tierras no son buenas para el cultivo y casi nadie quiere invertir en nuevos negocios. Por mucho tiempo, la mayor fuente de ingresos era la venta de carbón, pero luego del desastre de las minas de Smokey Mountain, Tall Tale dejó de generar capital, acumuló muchas deudas y, los precios subieron hasta las nubes. Temo que dentro de pocos años, la situación empeore a tal punto, que todos los ponis querrán marcharse de la ciudad, o peor aún, que desaparezca por completo del mapa.

La unicornio se quedó asombrada con tal explicación.

\- Sin embargo, algo aquí me parece extraño -continuó el terrestre.

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué te parece extraño?

Stone le hizo una señal a Lovely para que observara a los demás ponis prisioneros con disimulo.

–Estoy seguro que todos de aquí somos de al menos de algún lugar de Equestria.

-Pe… ¿pero cómo lo sabes? -inquirió.

-Suelo analizar mucho los detalles, en especial los rasgos de los ponis. Me di de cuenta que cada uno tiene una cierta característica única ligada al lugar donde nació, como por ejemplo, la manera como hablan, como se comportan -hizo una pausa -. Incluso puedo deducir de donde provienen gracias al cutiemark, no es muy común que consigas un poni con cutiemark de cereza en Manehatten, sino en Dodge City, donde abunda la cosecha de cereza.

Lovely quedó boquiabierta, para ella todos los ponis les parecían iguales. Volteó para ver una vez más a los prisioneros solo para aplicar la teoría del terrestre, pero como si fueran abejas, todos les seguían pareciendo iguales.

-Pe… pero -dijo la unicornio blanca fijando su mirada a Stone -. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te parece extraño?

-Que todos somos de al menos de algún lugar de Equestria. Solo piénsalo, si esa alicornio quería hacer un torneo, ¿no le sería más fácil secuestrar ponis en un solo lugar, que secuestrar ponis por toda Equestria?

Lovely se sintió como si estuviera en un concurso de preguntas de las cuales no se sabía ninguna respuesta.

-¿Entonces significa que…?

-Significa que la alicornio quizás ya sabía de nosotros -miró una vez más a los demás ponis -. No estamos aquí al azar. Quizás, somos importantes para ella.

-¡Pe… pero eso es imposible! ¡¿Por qué estaría interesada en mí?! ¡Solo soy una escritora de poemas! -dijo con vos alterada.

-"Buen punto" -pensó Stone. Si ella decía la verdad, ¿entonces qué razón tendría traer a una escritora a un torneo de peleas? Se notaba que ella era débil y, por supuesto, tímida; no tenia madera de que sabia luchar, o muchos menos, defenderse, entonces, ¿por qué la alicornio estaría interesada en ella?

-¡Ya me canse de esperar! -gritó una voz con acento de vaquero. Todos los presentes voltearon su mirada y observaron al terrestre de pelaje amarillo y sombrero de vaquero -. ¡Vine aquí por la comida, y ni siquiera veo algo que se pueda comer!

-"¿Comida?" -pensó Stone estupefacto.

-¡Quiero un pie de manzana en este preciso momento! -gritó el vaquero estampando un casco en la mesa, como si esta tuviera la culpa.

De pronto, como si fuera por arte de magia, varios rayos verdes aparecieron en su mesa y, como en un festival de luces, moldearon a una increíble velocidad la forma exacta de un pie, para luego desaparecer y transformarse en lo que pidió el vaquero: Un pie de manzana. Arriba del pie, apareció una señal hechas de luces que marcaban "-10 FP". Después de unos segundos, la señal desapareció.

El terrestre de color amarillo se quedó observando el pie con los ojos bien abiertos, casi desorbitados y con la boca abierta, ¡ni siquiera movió un musculo! Su cerebro era incapaz de procesar lo que acabó de ver. Y no solo él, todos los ponis del lugar quedaron boquiabiertos, parecían que todos concursaban por quien era capaz de llegar la boca al piso primero. Los lentes oscuros de la unicornio fucsia resbalaron por su nariz y cayeron al piso, revelando sus ojos de color violeta llenos de incredibilidad. Stone Break tampoco se salvó, por más que intentó buscar la lógica, no pudo explicarse a si mismo lo que paso.

-Por todas las manzanas… -dijo el vaquero cuando por fin su cabeza se recuperó.

Sintió el aroma que emanó del pie, olía muy bien y, parecía que lo tentaba para que le diera un mordisco. Acercó su boca con vacilación estando entre: probar el pie que misteriosamente apareció de la nada sin ninguna razón fuera de su entendimiento o, no arriesgarse y aguantar las protestas de su estomago. Eligio la primera.

Mordió una pequeña migaja y lo masticó con la mayor lentitud que su boca le permitía, para luego, tragar con fuerza, como si se hubiera tragado una barra de acero.

En eso, puso una mueca de terror. Todos se sobresaltaron y temieron lo peor, ¿acaso estaba envenenado?

-Santos matorrales de mi abuelo, ¡este pie esta delicioso! -hundió toda su cara en el pobre pie y, sin piedad, comenzó a devorarlo.

Ahora todos estaban sin creérselo. El comedor tan solo se escuchó las masticadas y los gemidos del vaquero disfrutando su comida.

Una vez que el vaquero terminó, levantó su cabeza y, usando su lengua, se restregó por toda su cara como si fuera servilleta, eliminando cualquier rastro de comida.

-¡Ahora quiero una sidra de manzana! -exclamó alegre como si le estuviera hablando a algún mesero.

Nuevamente los rayos verdes aparecieron y dibujaron una jarra tridimensional en la mesa. Luego los rayos desaparecieron, sustituyendo en su lugar una jarra con sidra de manzana y, arriba de ella, el letrero con la seña "-10 FP" apareció, para luego en unos cuantos segundos, desaparecer.

Esta vez el vaquero no se inmutó por la aparición de su pedido. Sin dudarlo, tomó la jarra y comenzó a beber a fondo. Cuando terminó de tomar por completo, estampó la jarra contra la mesa y pegó un grito similar a los típico vaqueros del viejo oeste.

-¡Esta es la mejor sidra de manzana que he probado en mi vida!

Una pegaso de pelaje azul marino y crin amarillo le invadió la curiosidad, aunque dudaba, decidió intentar lo que hizo ese vaquero.

-Quiero un… -por un momento se lo pensó -. ¿Un sándwich de margaritas?

En eso, los rayos aparecieron de nuevo. La pegaso brincó del susto como acto involuntario. Después de unos segundos, apareció en frente de ella su orden: el sándwich de margaritas. De igual forma, arriba aparecieron los números "-10 FP" para luego esfumarse.

Vaciló, ¿debería comérselo? Mordió una esquina del sándwich y, pronto su rostro dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Es muy bueno! –expresó.

Todos comenzaron a murmullar e intercambiar miradas cómplices y, de repente, el comedor fue inundados de pedidos.

-¡Quiero heno frito!

-¡Quiero un cupcakes!

-¡Quiero papas a la francesa!

-¡Quiero ensalada de lechuga!

Como no era de esperarse, un mar de rayos verdes zigzaguearon por las mesas y, en cuestión de segundos, las comidas que pidieron cada poni se presentaron en frente de ellos, seguido del letrero "-10 FP" y, cada uno gozó de su plato como si fuera el último; era la comida más deliciosa que alguna vez hayan probado.

La unicornio de color fucsia, con los lentes ya puestos, solo miró la mesa y, en un par de segundos, los rayos aparecieron y materializaron su comida como si la hubiera ordenado con las palabras de su mente: Espaguetis. Sonrió ante eso.

Stone Break estaba perplejo, ¡nada de esto tenía sentido! ¿Por qué la comida aparecía con solo decir "quiero"? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de magia? Pero los unicornios no eran capaz de crear comida de la nada, si fuera asi, acabaría con el hambre en toda Equestria, ¿o acaso si existía tal tipo de magia? Pero en el comedor no había nadie más que los ponis prisioneros, y todos los unicornios tenían esa cosa en el pecho, ninguno era capaz de usar sus dotes mágicos.

-Esto…

Stone salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la vos de Lovely. Observó que ella miró la mesa con timidez, ¿acaso también iba a ordenar?

-Qui… quiero una… una ensalada de pétalos de rosa -pidió

Los rayos se hicieron presentes una vez más. La unicornio blanca gritó y se ocultó debajo de la mesa a la velocidad del rayo, como si fuera su nuevo bunker de pánico. Stone se quedó observando con intriga cómo los rayos moldeaban a la perfección la contextura y la forma de los pétalos. En cuestión de segundos, los rayos desaparecieron y, en la mesa, estaba posando la ensalada de pétalos de rosas. A continuación, los mismos números de "-10 FP" se presentaron. Antes de que desapareciera, el terrestre de color plata analizó esos números y letras.

-"¿Menos diez FP? FP… F… ¿P?..." -por alguna razón esas palabras se le hicieron conocidas, ¿pero en donde? Era como si tuviera la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Ya… ya se acabo? -dijo Lovely con vos temblorosa.

-Si… -respondió Stone de manera involuntaria, aun estaba analizando esas misteriosas palabras: FP.

Lovely entre asomó su cabeza para mirar de reojo su pedido. Dentro de sí juraba que su comida explotaría en cualquier momento. Observó los pétalos unos segundos más. Nada, al parecer, no explotarían, aun.

La unicornio salió lentamente de su escondite improvisado, se sentó de nuevo en su puesto y observó su comida con miedo una vez más, solo para asegurarse de que no explotara su pedido de manera inesperada.

En eso, sus tripas rugieron. Maldijo el hecho de que esa ensalada de pétalos se veía deliciosa y, que si no comía algo, su estomago terminaría por devorarse a sí mismo. Acercó con temblor su boca pintada de negro a los suaves pétalos, cogió unos cuantos y comenzó a masticar con la mayor delicadeza posible, y en eso, lo que explotó, fueron sus papilas gustativas por lo delicioso que era su ensalada. Quedó maravillada, quiso saltar de su puesto y clavar toda su cara en la comida para devotarla toda de un solo bocado, pero se limitó hacerlo, no solo porque era una dama, sino porque Stone estaba ahí y no quería que pensara era una poni de pocos modales y, mucho menos, que se había vuelto loca.

Entonces, con la mayor actuación de una poni refinada, tomó una pequeña porción de pétalos y, con extrema delicadeza, masticó de forma constante y con los ojos cerrados, rezando para que el terrestre la viera y quedara asombrado por sus perfectos modales.

Cuando tragó su comida y abrió sus ojos, notó que Stone no la estaba mirando a ella, sino a la ensalada de pétalos, dando la impresión que quería probarlos. Por dentro, ella se desilusionó, ya que su primera jugada para impresionarlo y hacer que él se interesara en ella falló, pero aun tenía otra carta que jugar.

-Amm… oye… -dijo Lovely con una vos casi susurrante. Stone la miró -. Te… ¿Te gustaría probar mi ensalada de pétalos? Están muy buenos y… -de pronto sintió que sus mejillas ardían. "Maldición, ¿por qué mis sentimientos me torturan de esta manera?" Pensó -. Bueno… noté que estabas mirando mi comida y… supuse que querías un poco.

Stone se sintió apenado, no estaba mirando la ensalada de la unicornio porque quería, sino estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos por esas extrañas palabras: FP.

-Señorita Shy -respondió Stone -. No estaba observando tu comida porque se me antojaba un poco. Además, sería muy grosero de mi parte si te pidiera, pero aun asi, gracias por tu cortesía.

-¿Pe… pero si te gustaría un poco, verdad? –inquirió.

-Sería muy grosero de mi parte si…

-Por favor -le interrumpió -. Insisto, se que te gustará -empujó el plató de pétalos y lo puso enfrente del terrestre.

Antes de que Stone pudiera protestar, Lovely puso su mejor cara de cachorrito triste. Stone pareció que se quedó petrificado, pero en realidad estaba luchando con la mirada tierna y triste de la unicornio, una dura batalla que, por desgracia para él, perdió. Al final, exhaló un enorme suspiro de derrota.

-Está bien -accedió de mala gana -. Pero solo tomare un poco.

Stone pudo jurar que escuchó un chillido de peluche cuando Lovely sonrió de oreja a oreja, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Acercó su boca sin dudar a la comida, decidido a probarla y librarse de la obligación de Lovely, pero antes de que pudiera tocar un pétalo, de pronto, Stone sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que provino de su pecho y le recorrió por su cuerpo hasta que chocó con su cabeza, provocándole la peor jaqueca junto con un mar de dolor insoportable.

El terrestre reprimió el grito de dolor, pero la intensidad fue tal, que retrocedió con los cascos en sus sienes y apretando sus dientes, como un intento de apaciguar el dolor.

-¡Stone! -gritó Lovely y se dirigió a él como si fuera una madre en búsqueda de su hijo lastimado -. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Que te paso!?

Stone sintió como el dolor iba disminuyendo hasta el punto que se volvió soportable. Inhaló una buena bocanada de aire y exhaló. Ya no sintió más dolor.

-¡Stone! ¡Háblame! –Lovely sujetó los hombros de Stone y comenzó sacudirlo como un intento de reanimarlo -. ¡Por favor respóndeme! -sintió como sus lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos.

-¡Oye, Tranquilízate! -Lovely dejó de sacudir violentamente a Stone y sintió la mirada seria y molesta del terrestre. Por un momento ella sintió que se estaba encogiendo -. Estoy bien -continuó Stone -. Solo quede aturdido por un momento nada más.

La unicornio se sintió como una idiota sobre protectora, dejo que el pánico se apoderara de ella de nuevo y, ahora, Stone de seguro estará pensando que se volvió loca.

-"¡Maldita sea! Porque no puedes comportarte como los ponis normales" -pensó auto regañándose -. "Cierto, no soy normal, y ahora Stone de seguro me odia por la estupidez que hice".

-Señorita Shy -dijo Stone sacando de los pensamientos torturadores de Lovely -. Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero creo que ya puedes soltarme.

Lovely se sonrojó de la vergüenza, se había olvidado que tenia sujeto a Stone de los hombros. Rápidamente lo soltó y se dirigió de nuevo a su puesto con la mayor pena que pudo cargar en su espalda.

–Lo…lo siento mucho… -se disculpó apenada.

Stone pareció no escuchar la disculpa de su compañera, solo porque estaba concentrado en otra cosa. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué el repentino dolor en su cabeza? El terrestre miró la ensalada de pétalos de rosa, ¿acaso…? No, no puede ser cierto, pero…

Observó con determinación a los demás ponis del comedor, al parecer nadie se enteró de su repentino dolor, o de los gritos de la unicornio, pero le inquietó ver, que todos aun seguían comiendo, ordenando y hablando como si no se dieran cuenta de la situación en la que en verdad estaban, ¿acaso este era un plan de la alicornio? ¿Distraernos con comida deliciosa? Pero no tenía sentido, ¿qué eran esas palabras que aparecían como por magia después de ordenar? Pero algo más lo inquietó. Observó de nuevo los pétalos de Lovely.

-Señorita Shy -dijo sin apartar de vista los pétalos.

-¿Si? -respondió casi de inmediato, como si ella hubiera esperado que le hablara.

-Antes de mi repentino dolor de cabeza, ¿notaste algo raro?

-Amm… bueno… no. Solo espere que probaras un poco de mi ensalada… y…pues… -vaciló -. De repente estabas retrocediendo con un gesto de dolor y, me asuste mucho. Pen… pensé que te había pasado algo grave y…

Lovely siguió hablando, pero Stone solo escuchó la parte "solo espere que probaras un poco de mi ensalada". De su ensalada. Nadie estaba compartiendo su comida, pero solo porque era muy deliciosa y, aparte con decir "quiero", aparecía de la nada, pero una corazonada no dejó de repetirse en su cabeza, aunque por dentro sabia que pareciera muy extraña.

-Señorita Shy -la llamó de nuevo el terrestre, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. Lovely pareció parar en seco lo que fuera que estaba diciendo -. ¿Te molestaría si tomo un poco de tu ensalada?

-Aam… ¡claro! No… no me molestaría. Al contrario, me… me gustaría -posó una débil sonrisa.

Stone comenzó acercar su boca con vacilación a los pétalos. La teoría que se le vino a la mente era una de las más extrañas que había pensado, pero ya había bastantes cosas raras y, al menos, quería estar seguro de esta.

En eso, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la ensalada, sucedió otra vez: miles de volteos y corrientes eléctricas serpentearon desde su pecho hasta dirigirse ferozmente a la cabeza de Stone y, después, un inaguantable dolor de cabeza lo azotó de nuevo. Dio la impresión de que esta vez fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior, porque Stone no pudo reprimir el chillido del dolor. Era como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, ni siquiera la presión en sus ojos y dientes ayudó a calmar el dolor.

Lovely reaccionó casi al instante. Se acercó a Stone que se estaba retorciendo de dolor. No supo qué hacer, trató de calmarse, pero era una tarea imposible para ella ¿qué se suponía que debería hacer? Comenzó a hiperventilarse y vio que Stone no estaba mejorando, ¿¡debería pedir ayuda?! Pero ella no confiaba en nadie aparte de Stone ¿¡Por qué nadie ni siquiera se molesta en mirar lo que le está pasando?!

Con un casco sujetó la nuca de Stone y, con el otro, trató de sobar la cabeza del terrestre como un intento de apaciguar su dolor. Por un momento pensó que funcionó, ya que Stone dejo de estremecerse, pero ahora notó que no se movía; sus ojos estaban cerrados y no parecían tener indicios de querer abrirlos.

-¿Stone? -lo sacudió un poco, pero no respondió -. ¡Stone! -gritó. Lo sacudió una vez más y con más fuerza, pero nada. Miró con terror a todos lados, los demás ponis parecían que ni siquiera le importaban lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso no nos escucharon? ¿O no veían que Stone necesitaba ayuda? Estaba a punto de gritar auxilio, pero en eso sintió un débil movimiento en los cascos de su compañero. Concentró rápidamente su vista y vio un milagro; los ojos del terrestre se estaban abriendo poco a poco y una marejada de felicidad se apodero de Lovely.

-¡Stone! -exclamó la unicornio y encerró al recién despertado terrestre en un abraso.

Stone aun estaba aturdido, pero cuando se recuperó del todo, notó que Lovely lo estaba abrasando y… ¿estaba llorando?

Stone rompió gentilmente el abrazo y vio que Lovely si estaba llorando, ella tenía las mejillas rojas y sus ojos negros brillaban por las lágrimas que salían de estos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? -preguntó el terrestre.

-¡Me… me asuste mucho! -respondió entre sollozos -. Estabas… estabas sufriendo del dolor y… y no supe que hacer… tenía miedo que algo grave te paso… y… ¡por un momento ni siquiera respondías…! –se puso a llorar.

-"¿Quede inconsciente?" -pensó. Solo recordó el repentino dolor y después… nada, pero antes de eso, sintió algo que provino de su pecho. Se llevó un casco al pecho y sintió un pequeño objeto de textura metálica, ¡el aparato! Recordó que la alicornio dijo que hacían otra cosa, ¿acaso era la causante del dolor? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso, se activó cuando intentamos comer la comida de otros? Pero ¿por qué aria algo asi? Si la comida era gratis y aparece cuando uno lo pidiera, ¿por qué no permitir que compartamos?

En eso, vio que la unicornio aun estaba llorando.

-Señorita Shy, ya no llores, estoy bien -Lovely levantó su mirada entreviéndolo entre sus lagrimas; sintió como un aura tranquilizadora envolvió todo el ser de Stone -. Necesito que seas fuerte, algo no está bien aquí, y temo que de un momento a otro las cosas empeoren -Lovely no respondió, pero se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lagrimas de sus ojos -. Quizás los demás no lo noten –siguió el terrestre -. Pero creo que somos como una especie de conejillos de india. Esa alicornio nos mantiene distraídos, El lugar, la comida, todo parece como una enorme distracción, pero la verdad es que seguimos siendo sus prisioneros -Stone señaló con un casco su dispositivo en el pecho. Lovely lo miró sin vacilar -. Y esta es la prueba, tenemos que estar atentos y andar con cuidado y no caer en los engaños de la alicornio ¿está bien? -Lovely asintió -. Y una cosa más –continuó -. No le ofrezcas tu comida a nadie y ni siquiera aceptes la comida de otros, o intentes tomarla.

-¿Pe…pero porque? -inquirió con duda.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que el aparato que tenemos en nuestro pecho se activó cuando intente tomar un poco de tu ensalada, lo que me provocó la repentina jaqueca.

Lovely aspiró aire del asombro. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, si no le hubiera insistido que probara su comida, él jamás hubiera pasado por semejantes dolores, se sintió como una miserable.

-¡Yo… lo siento! ¡No debí insistir en…!

-No tuviste nada de culpa, tú no lo sabías, pero… -se quedó pensando un momento -. Se que debe haber una razón por la cual no nos permita tocar las comidas de los otros. Solo aléjate de la comida de los demás, no quiero que pases por semejante dolor.

Lovely sintió los latidos de su corazón, ¿acaso Stone se estaba preocupado por ella? De nuevo sintió los cosquilleos en su estomago y el intensó calor en su pecho. Maldijo porque sus sentimientos la hicieron enamorar. No quería un romance, pero aun asi, los sentimientos la llamaban y, por más que quería resistirse, estos ganaban; era presa del amor.

-¡Optical! -gritó un poni.

Stone, Lovely, y la mayoría de los ponis fijaron su mirada en Fire Blue que estaba levantado sobre la mesa y tenía una expresión preocupado y, casi como si todos hubieran pensado en lo mismo, voltearon su vista a la entrada del comedor, y justo en el umbral, se encontró una poni unicornio de pelaje color arena y crin y cola de color dorado, tenía un parche en una de sus mejillas y algunas vendas distribuidas por todo su cuerpo, pero ella solo parecía estar fijando su vista en un solo poni, en Light Fire Blue.

Dio la impresión de que por cada segundo que transcurría, crecía cada vez más el enojo de Optical, como si fuera una bestia fuera de control. Sus ojos parecían botar chispas y, por cada vez que daba un paso hacia su víctima, se sentía como si el suelo estuviera temblando.

Mientras, el poni vaquero tenía cierta emoción marcado en sus ojos. Rió entre dientes.

-¡Esto será más interesante que los rodeos de mi prima Apple! -dijo para sí mientras tomó la quizás tercera sidra de manzana y se acomodó en su puesto para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-¡Tú! -gritó Optical mientras se estaba acercando cada vez más a Fire Blue. Sus palabras parecían escupir fuego -. ¡Estúpido, miserable, mal nacido, dos caras, mequetrefe, hipócrita, embustero!

-¡Optical Espera! -Fire Blue trató de tranquilizarla, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, la unicornio arena, con toda su ira cargada en la punta de su casco, lanzó un severo golpe en la nariz del pegaso, empujándolo por la fuerza del impacto.

Fire Blue cayó y llevó rápido su casco para cubrirse su nariz, estaba lagrimeando por el efecto del golpe y sintió como la sangre resbalaba por los orificios de su nariz.

-¡No puedo creer que haya confiado en ti! -bramó la unicornio. Al instante, se lanzó hacia él para arremeter otro golpe.

El pegaso rápidamente esquivó el ataque por poco, sintió como el roce del golpe de la unicornio cortó el aire.

-¡Por favor Optical, escúchame! -exclamó Fire Blue al incorporarse -. ¡No peleemos ahora!

Optical hizo caso omiso a todo lo que le dijo el pegaso, estaba muy furiosa como para escuchar alguna palabra de ese mentiroso, después que le diera el casco para ayudarla ¡la apuñalo por la espalda!

La unicornio cargó una fiera de ataques hacia su contrincante. Fire Blue pareció no estar moviéndose a la misma velocidad que antes, ya que, aunque esquivaba algunos golpes, recibía otros a tal velocidad, que no le daba tiempo para reaccionar. Si no podía usar sus alas, no podía tener la misma velocidad, ni los mismos reflejos.

El pegaso se cubrió su rostro intentando protegerse de los ataques, pero sintió múltiples golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo como si le estuvieran arrojando piedras: en su costilla, en el pecho, en su espalda; Fire Blue no quería pelear, solo trató de aguantar los golpes y esperar el momento para inmovilizarla, pero era inútil, parecía que ella no se estuviera cansando en lo más mínimo y, sus golpes eran tan veloces como el rayo que no podía ni siquiera predecir en donde sería el siguiente golpe.

Muchos de los ponis estaban estupefactos, daban la impresión que lo único que pasaba por su mente era la imagen de la unicornio moliendo a golpes al pegaso. Otros querían interferir con la pelea, pero unos temían que la poni de color arena también los atacarían, mientras que otros, pensaron que el pegaso se lo tenía bien merecido.

Lovely en cambio, se sintió aterrada, estaba presenciando un acto salvaje, quería que pararan, pero sus suplicas no se hacían realidad. Si no detenían la pelea pronto, un nuevo ataque de pánico se apoderaría de ella, otras ves.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo Stone! -exclamó con nerviosismo. Pero cuando dirigió su mirada al terrestre, notó que ya no estaba, como si hubiera desaparecido. Parpadeó en caso de que sus ojos la estaban engañando, pero Stone ya no estaba ahí.

Trató de buscarlo con la vista y, cuando lo encontró, vio que se estaba dirigiendo hacia los ponis peleoneros, dispuesto a parar la pelea.

Stone ya se quedó sin hacer nada suficiente tiempo como para saber que esa pelea estaba mal. No sintió lastima por el pegaso, pensaba que se lo tenía merecido, pero la unicornio ya estaba fuera de control, si seguía así, lo iba a matar. La alicornio quería que todos nos peleemos y nos matemos los unos a los otros y Stone no iba a permitir tal lujó, tenía que detener la pelea y hacer entrar en razón a la unicornio. Pero cuando estaba por acercarse, el poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo y sombrero de vaquero se interpuso en su camino, con aun la jarra de sidra de manzana a medio tomar en su casco.

-¡Tranquiliza esas riendas vaquero! -dijo el poni vaquero -. No querrás entrometerte en los problemas de esa linda pareja -tragó a fondo lo que le quedaba de sidra y lanzó la jarra. A lo lejos, se escuchó la jarra rompiéndose.

Stone lo ignoró y siguió con su camino, pero en eso, el vaquero utilizando su pecho, empujó de manera amenazante a Stone, aunque solo lo apartó por unos centímetros.

Stone permaneció calmado y con su gran seriedad. Por dentro tomó como si él no lo hubiera empujado.

-Escúchame bien -dijo con un tono severo -. No tengo nada en contra tuya, ni quiero causar un problema innecesario, te pido que te apartes de mi camino y que no me obligues a lastimarte.

El vaquero soltó una carcajada, como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

-¿Me estas amenazando? Ahora ¡tú! escúchame bien, si quieres avanzar, tendrás que pasar sobre mi ¿entendido compadre?

Ambos quedaron intercambiando miradas, esperando quien de los dos atacaría primero. Algunos ponis se fijaron en ellos, temiendo a que estallara otra pelea en el comedor.

Fire Blue estaba a punto de colapsar, ya casi no podía aguantar los golpes de la unicornio, pero cuando estaba a punto de recibir el golpe de gracia, una poderosa vos inundó todo el comedor:

-¡Atención ponis!

Optical detuvo su mar de golpes y volteó su mirada de golpe, Fire Blue con mucho esfuerzo y dolor también lo hizo. Stone y el vaquero no se quedaron atrás.

Al igual que todos los ponis de la habitación, voltearon su mirada hacia la dirección de la poderosa vos y, en la entrada del comedor, estaba un gigantesco minotauro; toda su piel era de color grisáceo, era musculoso de pie a cabeza, media casi como tres ponis parados entre sí, sus cuernos parecían como los del diablo, tenía una pantalla tableta en una de sus manos y, los mas resaltante, tenía un aparato con forma de araña en su pecho con varias extensiones metálicas que se extendía como si fuera una red por todo su pecho y espalda.

-¡Ahora, formen filas! -gritó el minotauro con aire poderoso.


	3. -3-

-3-

-¡Ahora, formen filas! -gritó el minotauro con aire poderoso.

Todos los ponis se quedaron cayados y sin mover ni un solo musculo, parecía como si él fuera un depredador esperando que alguno se moviese para atacar. Lovely estaba reprendiendo con un esfuerzo titánico las ganas de gritar de miedo, mientras que Stone, estaba atónito; jamás en su vida había visto un minotauro de semejante tamaño, pero lo que en realidad tenia al terrestre en duda, era enorme aparato que tenía en el pecho del coloso, similar al que todos los ponis tenían ¿Acaso él también era un prisionero de la alicornio?

El gigantesco minotauro de repente arrugó su frente. Sus diabólicos ojos rojos daban la impresión de que iban a prenderse en llamas.

-Dije -continuó el monstruo alzando cada vez más la vos -. Ahora, formen, ¡filas! -en eso, usando su dedo índice, tocó el centro de la pantalla tableta que tenía en una de sus manos.

De repente, todos los aparatos en los pechos de los ponis emitieron un pitido al mismo tiempo, a la vez, se iluminaron con el color de los pelajes de cada uno. Como si hubiera sido una reacción en masa, miles de voltios de electricidad recorrieron por los cuerpos de cada uno de los prisioneros y, el dolor era tal, que algunos apretaron sus dientes, mientras que otros gritaron del dolor.

Luego de unos segundos, el dolor y los rayos cesaron, pero ninguno de los prisioneros movió ni un solo musculo ni cambiaron sus posiciones, era como si todos hubieran sido petrificados, pero en eso, todos, al mismo tiempo, colocaron expresiones serias y vacías en sus rostros. Como si se hubieran coordinado a la perfección, los ponis avanzaron de forma automatizada hasta que cada uno se posicionaron en cincos filas al frente del titánico minotauro, uno detrás de otro, y después, todos se colocaron firmes; levantaron sus cabezas y sacaron casi de manera exagerada sus pechos.

-Mucho mejor -continuó el minotauro.

-"¿¡Qué mierda me está pasando?!" -pensó con enojo Optical Illusion. Trató de mover su cuerpo, pero parecía que sus músculos les pesaban cientos de kilos, ya que no era capaz de moverlos, ¡ni siquiera era capaz de mover sus ojos! Era obligada por una extraña fuerza mantener su vista en ese estúpido y súper, no, ¡híper! desarrollado monstruo o lo que sea.

-Mi nombre es Herocles -dijo el grisáceo minotauro con su vos gruesa -. Antiguo teniente de la F.A.E, Fuerza Armada Equestriana, y a partir de este momento, quiero dejar algo en claro sabandijas -hizo una pausa y miró de forma asesina a cada uno de los ponis -. Después de la Mi Lady Beautiful Sword, ¡yo estoy al mando aquí! Por lo tanto, sus débiles y patéticos flancos me pertenecen ¿Quedo claro?

Rápidamente y con un movimiento energético, todos los ponis pusieron su casco derecho en la sien, como si fuera un saludo militar.

-¡Señor, si señor! -gritaron los prisioneros a todo pulmón y al unisonó. Después, bajaron sus cascos al mismo tiempo.

-"¿¡Pero qué pendejada acabo de hacer?!" -Optical se sintió como una estúpida y su ira se incrementó después de realizar involuntariamente tal ridículo saludo, ¿qué clase de broma enfermiza y estúpida era esta?

-Escuchen bien reclutas, porque solo diré esto una sola vez -dijo Herocles mientras avanzaba en frente de la fila de ponis con sus manos en la espalda -. Por razones que no debo, ¡ni! quiero explicar, la Mi Lady Beautiful Sword no pudo presentarse en persona con ustedes en este momento, por lo tanto, me concedió la misión de enseñarles y, dictarles las normas y reglas que deben seguir mientras estén en este lugar fuera de combate.

Herocles se detuvo en medio de la fila, dio media vuelta y apunto su dirección a la salida del comedor. Acumuló aire en sus pulmones como una máquina, preparándose para soltar un poderoso grito.

-De frente… ¡mar!

En eso, todos los ponis levantaron sus cascos izquierdos de manera coordinada, e inmediatamente los chocaron contra el piso, produciendo un estruendo de cascos. Después, siguiendo un ritmo de al compas, comenzaron avanzar con la cabeza erguida y siempre estampando con fuerza sus cascos contra el piso, como si estuvieran pisando cucarachas. Herocles iba al frente, liderando la marcha de los ponis.

* * *

Todos los ponis prisioneros estaba marchando por el majestuoso pasillo tapizado con una alfombra sin fin hecha de terciopelo de color rojo, además, el pasillo también tenían estatuas de mármol que inmortalizaban figuras de ponis y algunos cuadros de pintura adornaban las hermosas paredes de color blanco.

Stone break estaba forcejeando en su mente por tratar de controlar su cuerpo, pero era como si él solo fuera consiente en sus pensamientos y su cuerpo se moviera a voluntad de otro. Sus ojos apenas podían enfocar algunos ponis que estaban al frente, ya que era obligado a mantener su vista en el gigantesco minotauro, cuya espalda marcada de músculos impedían la visibilidad al frente del pasillo; sin embargo, la parte analítica de el poni de color plata no dejó de pensar en esas palabras que dijo Herocles que lo intrigó tanto, ¿la Fuerza Armada Equestriana? Jamás en su vida había escuchado ese nombre, ¿acaso se refería a la Guardia Real de las princesas? Por dentro deseó que todas sus preguntas del día tuvieran respuestas.

-Todo esto, es Romane -dijo Herocles con su voz áspera y gruesa -. Romane será su nuevo hogar. Aquí comerán, aquí dormirán, y lo más probable, aquí morirán.

-"¡¿Mo… morirán?! -pensó con temor Lovely Shy. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo, en este momento, hubiera salido corriendo como una gallina asustada.

-Acostúmbrense a esa realidad -continuó el coloso -. Por que la única manera que puedan salir vivos de Romane, es ganando el torneo y, solo hay un puesto para un ganador -Herocles dobló en una esquina del corredor a la vez que sus "soldados" los siguieron con pasos aplastantes y rítmicos -. Romane se divide en tres principales alas: Falabella, Lipizzano y Shire. Falabella es donde estamos actualmente y esta es el ala de descanso, comercio y entretenimiento, donde podrán recuperar sus energías en sus respectivas habitaciones, siempre y cuando no estén en combate. También podrán comprar diversos tipos de cosas mientras tengan los FightPoint suficientes para comprarlos.

De repente, esas últimas palabras completaron uno de los puzles mentales de Stone.

-"¿¡FightPoint"!?" –pensó el terrestre. Como no pudo darse de cuenta antes, las palabras "FP" que irrealmente aparecían después de pedir la comida, eran las iníciales de FightPoint que había escuchado antes de la alicornio cuando se presentó. Mentalmente, repasó lo que dijo Beautiful sobre esos puntos.

-"Comenzamos con cien… ganamos FightPoint por cada pelea… son importantes para pasar a las rondas eliminatorias… son… monedas" -se acordó que supuestamente se podían "gastar" como si se tratasen de Bits, ¿pero cómo? En eso, las palabras "-10 FP" aparecieron en su mente -. "¿Qué tal si cuando ordenamos comida, estamos gastando nuestros FightPoint?" -eso le pareció absurdo y ni siquiera entendió bien cómo funcionaban, o si realmente se empleaban esos supuestos puntos.

-Por cortesía de la My Lady Beautiful Sword -continuó el minotauro -. Falabella no contará con guardias. Además, Falabella tendrá innumerables lujos solo para ustedes, sin embargo, hay normas que deben seguir al casco de la letra y, esas normas, las encontraran en sus respectivas habitaciones. Apréndanse esas normas, cómanselas y vívanlas, de lo contrario, serán reprendidos por incumplimiento de las reglas y las penitencias conllevan a reducción de sus FightPoint, encarcelamiento temporal, o castigos.

Herocles siguió avanzando por el pasillo aparentemente si fin, casi parecía como un laberinto majestuoso, ya que todo era exactamente igual.

Fire Blue en cambio, estaba aguantando feroces dolores pulsantes en su cuerpo, especialmente en sus costados. Era obligado avanzar aun con los moretones que le causó Óptica, sentía incluso que sus costillas se iban a quebrar. Cada vez que estampaba su casco contra el piso, era como si le estuviesen clavando mil agujas en sus costados, a la vez, una marejada de dolor viajaba por todo su cuerpo sin tener piedad del pobre pegaso. Solo podía aguantar y desear que esto acabara rápido.

-En cambio -siguió el teniente -. Lipizzano es un ala restringida, con solo poner un casco en esa área, serán castigados severamente. Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a saber que pasa en Lipizzano y, si valoran su miserable vida, espero que tomen en cuenta las advertencias. Y por último, Shire, es donde se encuentra todos los anfiteatros, solo podrán pasar los combatientes escogidos por la My Lady Beautiful Sword y las reglas cambiaran de acuerdo como ella quiera.

-¿¡Acabo de escuchar mi nombre?! -exclamó una hermosa, pero infantil voz a lo lejos.

Al frente del pasillo se estaba acercando Beautiful con su perfecta caminata y su sonrisa pegada en su rostro, al lado de ella, estaba el hibrido rojo Engineering con su pantalla tableta en una de sus garras y, atrás de ellos, estaban dos Griffin con aspectos autoritarios, uno era un macho de plumas grisáceas y, la otra, era una hembra de plumas amarillas en la cabeza y plumas blancas en el resto del cuerpo, pero ellos también tenían el mismo aparato que los prisioneros tenían, solo que estos eran más grandes y, también, tenían varias extensiones de cables que comenzaban por dicho aparato y estos recorrían gran parte del cuerpo de los Griffin hasta perderse en sus alas.

Cuando Herocles se dio de cuenta de la presencia de la alicornio, tomó suficiente aire para gritar.

-¡Alto! -en eso, todos los ponis detuvieron su marcha con una fuerte pisada de sus cascos. Beautiful y los demás acompañantes se detuvieron al frente de Herocles.

-¡Atención… fir…! -a continuación, todos los prisioneros levantaron sus cascos izquierdos delanteros y traseros y, rápidamente, los juntaron con los cascos derechos. Levantaron sus cabezas, sacaron un poco su pecho y mantuvieron sus vacías miradas al frente -. ¡Sa… ludo!

-¡My Lady! -respondieron todos al unisonó mientras levantaron sus cascos derechos con fuerza a la altura de la sien y, después, los volvieron a bajar -. ¡Beautiful Sword!

En eso, la alicornio pegó un grito como una potranca emocionada y comenzó a saltar en el lugar.

-¡Es Increíble! -dijo la presentadora dejando de saltar -. ¡El control-comando militar funciona a la perfección, eres un genio Engineering!

-Gracias My Lady -respondió Engineering -. Aunque en realidad, se llama Arco Reflejo de Orden Cerrado…

-¡Se ven tan lindos mis competidores! -exclamó Beautiful interrumpiéndolo. Engineering suspiró, era la quinta vez que intentaba explicarle el nombre de sus aparatos y era ignorado por completo. La presentadora se acerco a Lovely y apretó las mejillas de su cara, provocando un chillido como si fuera un peluche. Dio la impresión que su sonrisa se iba incrementando cada vez que apachurraba los delicados cachetes de la unicornio blanca, luego, dejó a Lovely Shy con sus mejillas rojas como el tomate y se acerco al unicornio de color menta y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro -. ¡Casi me dan ganas de comérmelos a besos!

-Disculpe mi interrupción My Lady -dijo Herocles -. Pero pensé que estarías ocupada atendiendo unos asuntos.

-¡Asi es tontuelo! -respondió Beautiful mientras estaba abrasando a una pegaso de pelaje azul marino y crin amarillo -. ¡Pero estoy tan emocionada por que empiece el siguiente combate, que ya no puedo aguantar más! ¡Necesito volver sentir la excitación que me dieron por la pelea pasada! -dejó de abrasar a la pegaso y se dirigió a Fire Blue para susurrarle en el oído -. En especial, tu, mi amado ganador, sabía que me darías una increíble pelea -con sutileza, Beautiful le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja del pegaso, saboreando su cuerpo y aumentando el placer interno de ella.

Luego, iluminando su cuerno con un aura blanca, se teles transportó al lado del terrestre vaquero, le arrebató su sobrero, se lo puso y, de alguna manera, cambió su vos, logrando imitar a la perfección el asentó típico de los vaqueros -. Por eso decidí adelantar la contienda de hoy, y una vez que termine, seguiré con mis tareas -después de eso, pego un gran "yija"; luego, se levantó en sus dos patas traseras y meneo sus patas delanteras en el aire. Una vez que terminó, regresó el sombrero al vaquero y recuperó su vos original -. Herocles, ¿serias tan amable de mostrarles a mis queridos competidores el teatro Ponipeya? -ladeo su cabeza y comenzó a parpadear varias veces de manera rápida.

-Entendido My Lady -respondió, a su vez realizo un saludo militar.

-¡Eres un encanto! -volteó su mirada a Engineering -. Envía las invitaciones e informa que en Gran Torneo de Peleas Equestre comenzara más ¡temprano!

-Si My Lady -dijo el hibrido mientras tocaba ágilmente la tableta con un dedo de su garra.

-Y también -continuó la presentadora -. Prepara a nuestros competidores del día -colocó una cara picara al decir esas palabras.

Engineering asintió y deslizo su garra por toda la parte superior de su tableta; en eso, se escucharon dos pitidos que provino de Stone y de la unicornio fucsia y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos desaparecieron de la nada, sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

Stone comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente y, lo único que pudo visualizar, era un ambiente desenfocado y borroso, como si estuviera atrapado en una espesa neblina.

-"¿Me quede dormido?" -pensó.

Se incorporó en sus cascos y se frotó sus parpados intentando de esa manera reacomodar su vision, pero en eso, notó que estaba moviendo su cuerpo a voluntad y no estaba actuando como un guardia real de las princesas. Sorprendido, rápidamente volvió abrir sus ojos y la vision del mundo se le estaba recuperando casi al instante, solo para darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar diferente; La habitación era pequeña, como del tamaño de una recamara, las paredes estaban pintaban un color metálico y habían una única luz blanca emanando de lo que parecía ser de arriba, dando al lugar un aspecto de vacío. En el centro, estaba el poni de color plata encerrado en una jaula, pero los barrotes parecían estar hechos de electricidad o de luz, ya que disparaban unos destellos de luz por cada segundo que pasaba.

Stone tocó los barrotes y sintió como si estuviesen hechos de cristal.

-"¿Pero de qué material están hechos?" -se preguntó a sí mismo. Utilizando sus cascos, intentó separar los barrotes de lado a lado con todas sus fuerzas para poder abrir una salida, pero no pudo ni siquiera moverlos. Su fuerza ya no era la misma desde que era prisionero y no pudo evitar sentirse como todo un enclenque. Dejó de forcejear las barras rindiéndose y gruño. Se sentó, suspiró, cerró sus ojos, e inhalo una buena cantidad de aire; ahora que se encontraba solo, le pareció un buen momento para calmarse.

Por un momento, su mente se quedó en blanco; el sentir su propia respiración y, el escuchar del ritmo calmado y constante de su corazón, le proporcionó una pequeña paz después de tanto estrés. Disfrutaba mucho esos momentos, era una técnica legendaria que la ha estado empleando desde que era un potrillo y, siempre le sirvió, especialmente para mantener la calma o para tranquilizarse incluso si estaba en el ojo de la mismísima tormenta del caos.

Duró asi por un buen tiempo, quizás minutos, quizás horas, era como si hubiera entrado en un trance donde era solo él y la paz interior. Pero su estado de tranquilidad fue interrumpido, cuando escuchó el típico sonido metálico causado cuando se abría una de las puertas. Abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a la fuente dónde provino el sonido y, entrando por el umbral, era la alicornio violeta avanzando hacia él como toda una poni de pasarela.

-¿No estás emocionado? -preguntó Beautiful con una sonrisa cuando se detuvo al frente de la jaula. Stone no le dirigió la palabra -. ¡Porque yo si estoy emocionada! -dejó soltar un estruendoso gritó como una fanática estando al frente de su celebridad favorita -. ¡Ni siquiera pude dormir en solo pensar cómo será este combate! -comenzó a hiperventilarse, casi ahogándose en su propia emoción -. ¡Ya me muero por saber quién será el ganador del día de hoy! -y como si tuviera megáfonos en sus pulmones, Beautiful volvió a soltar una sucesiva ráfagas de gritos mientras saltaba en el lugar.

-"¿Pero qué le pasa a esta poni?" -pensó, de todas las cosas raras que había visto hoy, esta les superó a todas.

La presentadora poco a poco sosegó su respiración, ayudando a calmar su estado de hiperactividad repentina. Cuando se calmó, se paró en sus dos patas y reposó sus cascos delanteros en los barrotes de la jaula y, le dedicó a Stone una mirada entre picardía y risa.

-He de advertirte que tu contrincante será difícil -dijo la alicornio -. Y si quieres ganarle a la violonchelista, tendrás que pelear con todas tus fuerzas de poni terrestre -cerró sus ojos y le mostró la lengua al terrestre, como si fuera un gesto de burla.

Stone arrugó su frente.

-Yo no pelearé en tu torneo, ni mucho menos pelearé con una yegua -respondió con voz firme.

La presentadora rió entre dientes y volvió a colocarse en cuatro patas.

-¡Me encanta tu respeto hacia las damas! Pero aquí querido, apenas importa un… -de repente Beautiful hizo una enorme pausa -. ¿Un…? -ladeó su cabeza y se quedó observando el techo, como si estuviera tratando de buscar la palabra escrita en alguna parte -. ¿Cómo era la palabra que siempre se utilizaba para esta frase? -dijo mas para sí que para su interlocutor -. ¿Camino… cimino…?

-¿Comino? -completó el terrestre. Beautiful le señaló con un casco y comenzó afirmar con su cabeza emocionada.

-¡Esa era, comino! ¡Esa era la palabra!

Stone le sorprendió que ella no supiera esa palabra. Esa frase "importa un comino" era demasiado cliché en la ciudad de Tall Tale y en toda Equestria, aunque su irónico origen fue en dicha ciudad donde una pequeña planta llamada comino, se expandió como si fuera una plaga de ratas. Aunque los habitantes de Tall Tale consideraron esa plaga como "inútil" dado que el comino no tenía importancia relevante.

Stone siempre supuso que algún listo se le ocurrió utilizar esa frase por primera vez y, rápidamente, todos los ponis comenzaron a utilizarla como si no se les ocurriera otra comparación creativa. Por lo visto, esa expresión era la verdadera plaga que no solo invadió Tall Tale, sino toda Equestria.

-¡Apenas importa un comino tu respeto hacia las damas! -continuó Beautiful con una pequeña risita -. Lo que importa, es que ganes FightPoint, porque si no, en las rondas eliminatorias, me veré forzada a eliminarte, ¡y seria un enorme desperdicio eliminar a un poni apuesto y con un increíble talento como tú! -dio la impresión de que Stone se le estaba agotando su fuente de paciencia -. Solo espero que no me decepciones hoy fortachón, ganes o pierdas, quiero que me ofrezcas una épica batalla -la alicornio le guineo un ojo y, acto seguido, le dio la espalda a su prisionero -. ¡Nos vemos mi querido competidor! -exclamó antes de salir por donde entró.

Cuando Stone escuchó la puerta cerrándose, soltó un gruñido de frustración. Suspiró, e intento realizar su técnica de relajación, pero fue inútil, por dentro estaba inquieto y se sentía confundido por todo esto. De alguna manera, estar encerrado le recordó el fatídico día donde las minas de Tall Tale se derrumbaron. Suspiró una vez más y trató de despejar su mente de aquel recuerdo nefasto.

* * *

Una titánica puerta se abrió de lado a lado con un sonido metálico y, entrando por esta, un minotauro de proporciones épicas liderando a un grupo de "ponis soldados" marchando al ritmo del compas.

-¡Alto! -gritó Herocles, en eso, todos los prisioneros se detuvieron con un golpe seco de pesuñas -. Llegamos renacuajos, les presento, El Teatro Ponipeya.

El lugar donde estaban se parecía a un enorme teatro de ópera con forma circular. La sala principal tenía cientos de puestos de color rojo posicionados de abajo hacia arriba como una escalera. Las columnas que hacían de soporte, estaban pintadas de un bello color dorado, ayudando amplificar la majestuosidad del lugar, habían varios telones de color rojo con bordes de oro colgados en el techo y, en ellos, tenían estampados en el centro dos espadas cruzadas entre sí con una lanza atravesando en medio de estas. El escenario, que estaba tapado por los telones, estaban adornados con varios detalles únicos dignos de la realeza y, daba la impresión que él lugar estaba cubierta con un aura dorada, parecida al brillo del más destacado lingote de oro.

Herocles tocó el centro de su pantalla tableta, en eso, el mismo pitido volvió en los aparados de cada poni y, cuando cesaron, todos los prisioneros casi se derrumbaron en el piso de repente, como si les hubiera caído un enorme yunque en la espalda.

-"¿Pero qué henos me acaba de pasar?" -pensó el poni vaquero llevándose un casco para acomodar su sombrero -. "¡¿Un momento…?!" -juró que pudo sentir que él mismo estaba moviendo su propio casco. Por si acaso, llevo su pata a la altura de sus ojos y lo movió de arriba abajo. Parpadeó varias veces. Movió su boca. Sacudió su cola. Movió su nariz. En conclusión, no estaba alucinando -. ¡Puedo mover mi cuerpo otra vez! -gritó a todo pulmón mientras se puso en sus dos patas para menear sus cascos delanteros. Los demás también comprobaron lo mismo, algunos comenzaron a saltar en el lugar y otros revisaron su movilidad de las articulaciones, como si eso les hubiera parecido de lo más nuevo ¡Podían mover su cuerpo a voluntad otra vez! Fue una sensación emocionante y satisfactoria para los prisioneros. Excepto para uno. Fire Blue no se sintió asi, él se desplomó en el piso cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo y apretó sus dientes tratando de aguantar el inmenso dolor pulsante que sentía, incluso el respirar le causaba dolor en sus costillas.

-¡Escuchen con atención! -gritó Herocles con tanta fuerza, que todo el teatro continuó resonando la orden por varios segundos. Los ponis rápidamente fijaron su mirada en el titánico minotauro -. Aquí en Ponipeya, podrán ver las peleas del Gran Torneo de Peleas Equestre. ¡Solo! podrán entran cuando una batalla está a punto de empezar y la asistencia a partir de hoy es obligatoria para todos -hizo una pequeña pausa para después continuar -. En breve comenzara la siguiente batalla, tomen asientos y esperen a que la función comience -dicho esto, Herocles avanzo directo a la salida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, todos miraron confundidos los puestos y, después, a los alrededores, pero además de los prisioneros, estaban solos, parecía más a un teatro fantasma; un teatro fantasmal ridículamente gigante y vacio.

Uno de los prisioneros se acercó a la puerta por donde entraron, su expectativa era que la puerta se abriera sola como las demás puertas de este lugar, pero en vez de eso, chocó contra ella, que, por alguna razón, no se abrió.

Él retrocedió unos pasos sin quitarle la vista a la puerta y sobándose la nariz, luego, se acerco otra vez, pero nada, la puerta seguía cerrada. Golpeó varias veces la puerta, pero nada, al igual como los dos intentos anteriores. Se quedó observándola por un tiempo, pero además de no tener manilla, ¿de qué otra forma se podía abrir?

-Está cerrada -dijo rindiéndose -. Estamos atrapados.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? -preguntó una terrestre.

Todos se quedaron pensando que hacer, hasta que el vaquero propuso su idea.

-Bueno, no se ustedes camaradas, pero yo no me voy a quedar parado todo el día -avanzó a uno de los muchos puestos y se acomodó afincando sus patas traseras en el respaldo del puesto delantero y, uso sus cascos delanteros como una almohada para su cabeza.

Todos se le quedaron mirando por un momento sin creérselo, ¿enserio se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada? Aunque viéndolo de otro punto de vista, no era que tenían más opciones, más que sentarse y esperar.

Poco a poco, los ponis comenzaron a sentarse en los muchos puestos que ofrecía el teatro, algunos se mantuvieron cerca, otros decidieron mantener las distancias y sentarse lejos.

Lovely Shy estaba mirando preocupada por todas partes intentando rastrear a Stone. No verlo, o estar cerca de él, disparó una alarma en su cuerpo que decía ¡peligro, estas insegura en este momento, encuentra a tu protector ahora!

-¡Stone! -gritó, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a gritar su nombre, pero su compañero no apareció por ninguna parte.

La preocupación de Lovely se estaba elevando a niveles críticos como si fuera un termómetro, pero de repente, su mirada se concentro en Fire Blue que estaba intentando incorporarse del piso. Dio la impresión que él no se podía levantar por su cuenta y, cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, volvió a caer, haciendo una mueca de dolor. La mente de la unicornio debatió en, si debía ayudarlo, o mantener las distancias, ya que él no le parecía un mal tipo, pero Stone le dijo que no confiara en él. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, vio que una poni de pelaje color arena y crin dorado se estaba acercando calmadamente hacia él y, como si hubiera sido una respuesta instintiva, los ojos de la unicornio se abrieron mucho al predecir lo que iba a pasar.

-"¡Oh no, lo va a matar!" -pensó alterada -. ¿¡Que debo hacer, pedir ayuda?! -pero en eso, el grito de dolor de Fire Blue hizo que Lovely dejara atrás sus pensamientos y actuara de forma instintiva.

* * *

Segundos atrás, Fire Blue estaba intentando levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, aun no se había acostumbrado al dolor y sentía una sensación pulsante en sus costillas que le ardía como el demonio.

-Ya casi, ¡ya casi! -se dijo a sí mismo para aumentar sus ánimos, pero en eso, el dolor volvió atacar en su costado como si miles de abejas les estuvieran picado, obligándolo a caer de nuevo, a su vez, soltó un leve gemido de dolor -. ¡Vamos, tú puedes Fire Blue! -pero antes de realizar otro intento, vio que una sombra con una forma característica se estaba aproximando hacia él. Levantó su vista y, para su desgracia, era Optical Illusion que se estaba acercando y, su expresión no estaba demostrando que quería ayudarlo -. "Hay no puede ser" -esta vez sacó energía de donde no tenia para poder levantarse y alejarse de esa loca, pero en eso, la unicornio piso con fuerza la espalda del pegaso con un casco como si de una alfombra se tratase, haciendo caer de nuevo a Fire Blue acompañado de un severo dolor. Él intento levantarse, pero Optical mantuvo su casco en la espalda y ejerció presión hacia abajo contra él, evitando incluso que se moviera.

-¿Sabes? -dijo la unicornio con una mirada tan penetrante que rompería el acero -. Los ponis como tú merecen ser aplastados como una miserable cucaracha, justo como lo estoy haciendo contigo en este momento.

-Por… favor… Optical -suplicó, sus palabras le costaron en salir, ya que la presión que estaba ejerciendo la unicornio obstruían sus pulmones -. Déjame… explicarte… -la poni de color arena ejerció más presión en la espalda del pegaso. Todos los huesos del poni sonaron al mismo tiempo y soltó un agobiante grito de dolor que podía desgarrar hasta el alma. Era la peor sensación que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Todos los ponis se fijaron en ellos después de semejante grito, pero solo se quedaron de espectadores, observando lo siguiente que pudiera pasar.

-¡No tienes nada que explicarme sabandija! -gruñó Optical -. Fui una estúpida en poner mi confianza en ti, un error que no volveré cometer nunca más en mi vida. Ahora si me permites, voy hacerle un favor al mundo… -sujetó la cabeza del pegaso con sus dos cascos con fuerza. Optical pudo ver como la cara de Fire Blue mostró una mezcla entre agonía, dolor y miedo, acompañado de unas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, verle esa cara le causó una sensación de orgullo y triunfo -. Y terminar con tu patética vida de una buena vez.

La unicornio acumuló energía suficiente para poder dislocarlo, pero repentinamente, fue embestida con mucha fuerza, apartándola lejos del herido pegaso.

Optical tropezó al piso y sintió el peso de su atacante cayéndole encima, inmovilizándola; sin embargo, pudo ver de reojo que se trataba de la mocosa unicornio blanca la que la empujó.

-¡Pero qué haces! –gruñó -. ¡Quítate de encima cabrona!

La unicornio blanca no le respondió, estaba con los ojos bien cerrados por el miedo, incluso era tal, que su cuerpo no reaccionó en ese momento.

La ilusionista soltó un feroz gruñido como si fuera una fiera y, de un brusco movimiento, catapultó a Lovely lejos. Lovely cayó al piso con fuerza, haciéndola rodar a unos cuantos metros de la unicornio arena.

Un solo sentimiento invadió la cabeza de Optical como si fuera una droga inyectada en las venas: Ira; los ponis que se atrevían a interferir en su camino recibían graves consecuencias que terminarían lamentándose por el resto de sus vidas, o en el peor de los casos, no salían vivos, por eso ella era reconocida como la yegua más temida de todas.

Como una osa preparándose para asesinar a su presa, se acercó directo a la unicornio que yacía en el piso; ya era suficiente, estaba harta de todo y, si hacía falta matar a todos, lo haría, pero no soportaría más dejarse que se metieran con ella o que la ridiculizaran de nuevo.

Lovely Shy le invadió un gran terror al ver como ella se acercaba cada vez más con el ceño fruncido y con sus dientes apretados. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y el miedo a morir la invadió por completo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no me lastimes! -imploró mientras retrocedía arrastrándose, pero Optical solo se acercada cada vez más a ella -. ¡No, por favor, no!

Ya era mucho lo que podían observar los demás prisioneros. Un unicornio de color menta y una pegaso de color azul marino se dispusieron a detenerla, pero el terrestre vaquero llamó su atención.

-Oigan compadres, yo no les aconsejo que interfiera con esa vaquera rabiosa.

-¡Acaso no lo ves! -le regaño la pegaso -. ¡Va a acabar con ella si no hacemos algo!

-Ella misma se lo busco -respondió como si nada -. En Appleloosa te enseña a no meterte en los problemas que no te incumben, solo asi sobrevives en el salvaje oeste.

-¡Al diablo con tu consejo! Si no vas hacer nada, bien por ti, ¡pero ya no soportaré quedarme con las patas cruzadas mientras veo como ella le da una golpiza a esa pobre unicornio!

El vaquero se comenzó reír entre dientes y luego se acomodó su sombrero para taparle los ojos.

-Haz lo que quiera, pero te deseo mucha suerte si quieres domar a esa fiera salvaje.

La pegaso decidió ignorarlo e intercambió mirada con su acompañante unicornio.

-¡Vamos, rápido! -él asintió y ambos galoparon lo más rápido que sus cascos le permitían.

Optical ya estaba cerca de la indefensa unicornio blanca que lloraba y suplicaba por su vida, la ilusionista estaba sorda de la ira y parecía que nada iba a detenerla. Levantó un casco, preparándose para golpearla sin piedad alguna.

Lovely Shy cerró sus ojos y se cubrió su rostro como única defensa que tenia, era su fin, esperar el golpe que acabaría con ella le pareció una tortura que no podía aguantar, ¿acaso lo hacía apropósito, estaría alargando y disfrutando el momento solo para hacerla sufrir más? Pero en eso, escuchó una voz entre cortante y casi susurrante, como si fuera la briza más débil.

-Po… por… fa… favor… Optical… -ella reconoció esa vos casi al instante, abrió rápidamente sus ojos y, lo que vio, la sorprendió tanto, que la dejó estupefacta; Era Fire Blue el de la vos, yacía aun en el suelo casi como un moribundo, pero de alguna manera, logró arrastrarse y sujetar la pata trasera de Optical, deteniéndola del eminente ataque.

Optical volteó casi enseguida cuando sintió que la sujetaban de su casco trasero, pero nunca se esperó que fuera el pegaso quien la detuviera.

-Por… fa…favor… -continuo Fire Blue.

La mente de la unicornio arena solo se concentró en el mal herido poni, ¿que está haciendo ese imbécil? ¿Acaso quiere morir primero? Su enojo volvió a crecer, iba a terminar de una buena vez por toda a esa animalia, pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras del pegaso.

-No… no… la… lastimes… -esas palabras salieron débiles de su boca, pero fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para penetrar la cabeza de Optical.

-"¿Qué no la lastimara?" –pensó la unicornio arena. En eso, volteó su mirada a la unicornio blanca y, notó que ella estaba llorando y tenía una expresión de terror, como si hubiera visto un dragón cara a cara.

-No… la… lastimes… por… fa… favor -Optical miró rápidamente a Fire Blue, esta vez, pudo ver que él estaba respirando con fuerza, como si una roca estuviera aplastando sus pulmones y, pudo notar también, que tenía graves moretones en su cuerpo -. Ella… no… no tiene la culpa… -hizo una pausa, las palabras le dolían como si fuera una apuñalada en las costillas, pero su voluntad era más fuerte que el dolor -. Acaba con… migo… pero… no… no la lastimes… te… te lo ruego…

Optical se quedó con la mente en blanco, estaba incrédula y a la vez confundida, ¿por qué estaba suplicando por… ella? Se suponía que él es un embustero, un traidor que solo debería importarle a sí mismo y mandar a la mierda a los demás, ¿entonces por que prefería que lo atacara a él, y no a ella?

La ira de Optical pareció disminuir. Volteó su vista y se fijó en el grupo de ponis que la estaban mirando, esas miradas se les hicieron inquisitivas de pronto, como si estuvieran penetrando y perforando su alma. También habían otros dos ponis que estaban cerca de ella, solo que Optical desconoció que ellos iban a detenerla antes de que Fire Blue lo hiciera. Ahora la unicornio sintió que la tierra se la estaba tragando, desde que había comenzado el día, estaba tan sumergida en la rabia, el odio y en la ira, que no se dio cuenta realmente de sus actos.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, gruñó y soltó su pata trasera del agarre débil de Fire Blue y se dirigió a él, descargando lo último que le quedaba de ira.

-¡Más te vale mantenerte lejos de mí, o te juro por todas las gobernantes de Equestria que te matare! -Optical salió galopando, se dirigió al puesto más lejano, apartado y escondido de todos. Quería estar sola y que nadie supiera de ella, pero aun asi, los demás ponis continuaban mirándola, como si fueran faros dirigiendo su luz a un único barco.

-¡Se les perdieron algo! -gritó furiosa. Los demás dejaron de mirarla casi en el momento que bramó.

La unicornio bajó su cabeza, sus ojos observaron el piso, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. De repente, la culpa se la estaba comiéndola viva

-"¿Por qué siento culpa?" -se preguntó a sí misma -. "¿Por qué siento culpa por él?"

Optical había acabado con varios ponis ladrones, embusteros y, en especial, traidores sin sentir ni un grado de culpa o compasión, eran como una plaga y, como tal, debían ser exterminados, ¿Entonces por qué sentía culpa? Apretó sus dientes sin poder responder a sus preguntas, la manera como Fire Blue la miró y, la manera como él suplico, no por su vida, sino por la de esa poni blanca sin importarle lo mal herido que estaba, fue suficiente para quebrar a Optical.

En eso, algo que parecía haberse extinguido de su cuerpo, una lágrima solitaria salió de su ojo; una lagrima cargada de muchas tristezas, rencores y culpas pasadas.

Cuando la unicornio la sintió, restregó su casco con violencia para desaparecer por completo esa maldita lágrima, ¡no dejaría volver a entregarse a sus emociones otra vez! ¡No volvería a ser engañada de nuevo! Las amistades, los sentimientos, son como ilusiones; al final, te engañan.

* * *

Lovely Shy aun estaba aterrada, pero después de que Optical se marchó y gritó, su miedo se convirtió en preocupación y se incorporó para dirigirse al herido pegaso. Se arrodillo entre sus patas para poder estar casi a la altura de Fire Blue que aun yacía tirado en el piso. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, pero el pegaso fue el primero en preguntar.

-¿Es… estas bien?

Lovely asintió tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Lo… lo siento –dijo -. Quise ayudarte, pero… -bajó su cabeza -. Soy una inútil, y una gran cobarde.

-¿Pe… pero que estás diciendo? Tu… -tomó aire para aguantar su dolor -. Tú me salvaste, no… no eres una cobarde.

Lovely no pudo aguantar más y sus lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-¡Si lo soy, no pude defenderte! -dijo en vos alta.

Fire Blue le regaló una sonrisa.

-Oye… tu me ayudaste… cuando los demás ni… -hizo una pausa, las palabras lo estaban torturando -. Ni siquiera lo hicieron… de no ser por ti… yo quizás ya seria puré de manzana -rió entre bajo -. Te lo agradezco.

Cada palabra tocó el corazón de Lovely. Sollozó, desahogando sus culpas y tristezas.

Más tarde, la pegaso azul y el unicornio menta reaccionaron y ambos fueron ayudarlos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la pegaso a Lovely.

-Si -respondió mientras se limpió sus lágrimas. La pegaso fijó su mirada en Fire Blue.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó sin pensarlo, ya que era obvio que no lo estaba.

-Eh estado… en peores condiciones -mintió.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Fire Blue intento levantarse, pero apenas cuando ejerció fuerza en sus cascos delanteros, sintió de nuevo la puñalada en su costilla obligándolo a caer y estremecerse del dolor.

Lovely se alteró cuando lo vio caer y casi iba a sostenerlo, pero no lo hizo, ya que sus sentidos le avisaron que podía lastimarlo más si lo hacía.

-No puede levantarse -dijo el unicornio a la pegaso -. ¿Cómo lo ayudamos?

-Ni idea, ¿no puedes usar algún hechizo curativo o algo asi?

El unicornio se sintió algo ofendido.

-No sé nada sobre magia curativa.

La pegaso se quedó pensando.

-¿Y al menos puedes levitarlo para acomodarlo?

El unicornio asintió.

-Lo intentare -apuntó su cuerno en Fire Blue, pero cuando intentó canalizar su magia, de repente sintió un vacio en su cuerpo, como si hubiera un agujero negro que absorbía y evitaba que la magia saliera -. Mi magia… -abrió mucho sus ojos -. ¡No puedo usar mi magia! -dijo sintiendo pavor; no poder sentir su magia era como quedarse ciego de repente.

La pegaso frunció el ceño, se le había olvidado que de alguna manera estaban privando la magia de los unicornios y las alas de los pegasos.

Tocó su mentón y obligó su mente trabajar para buscar una solución.

-¿Que… que haremos? -preguntó Lovely, estaba comenzando preocuparse mucho por Fire Blue. Él estaba respirando de manera pesada, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por aguantar su dolor.

-No lo sé… -respondió la pegaso. -. Moverlo sin magia solo lo lastimara mas… -se fijó en Lovely -. ¿Cómo te llamas? -la unicornio vaciló, nunca fue buena respondiendo a esa pregunta.

-Lo… Lovely Shy.

-Lovely, necesito que te quedes con él, yo trataré de pedir ayuda para que lo atiendan ¿de acuerdo?

-Am, si -asintió de manera tímida -. De… de acuerdo.

-Bien -miró a su compañero -. Quédate con ella

El unicornio asintió, luego, la pegaso se dirigió a la puerta principal del teatro.

Fire Blue se quejó del dolor de repente. Lovely, con su instinto protector, no tardo en inquirir si él se encontraba bien. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse como una inútil al no poder ayudarlo, deseó contar con magia o con algún súper poder curativo para sanarlo.

-Tranquila… ya… ya casi no me duele -rió por lo bajo, ya que supo que eso no era verdad.

-Me parece increíble que una yegua te hiciera esto amigo -le dijo el unicornio -. Si que te metiste en un gran lio.

Fire Blue estaba muy cansado y herido como para responderle, además, tampoco quería usar mucho las palabras.

Los tres ponis escucharon unos golpeteos metálicos, voltearon su vista y se fijaron en la pegaso que estaba golpeando la puerta con cierta ferocidad, pudieron escuchar como gritaba ¡oigan, hay un poni herido aquí, habrán la puerta! Escucharon más y más golpes a la puerta y ella gritó ¡Oigan, necesitamos ayuda!, Y siguió golpeando, pero nada.

El unicornio suspiro desilusionado.

-Creo que seguiremos atrapados aquí.

De repente, de manera inesperada, las luces del teatro se apagaron, solo unas cuantas quedaron iluminando los pasillos, dando al lugar una apariencia de sala de cine.

-¿¡Que pasó, por que las luces se apagaron?! -preguntó asustada Lovely, pero nadie le respondió.

Los demás miraron a los alrededores y comenzaron a murmullar preocupados por el repentino apagón de luces.

En eso, los telones del escenario se abrieron a la par, revelando una enorme pantalla plana. Cuando cobró vida, su brillo alcanzó iluminar casi todo el teatro por completo. En la pantalla se podía ver en el centro un logo de dos espadas cruzadas entre sí con una lanza atravesando por el medio de ambas.

Todos se quedaron mirando la pantalla atónicos, como si fueran insectos revoloteando sobre un bombillo. En el centro de la pantalla, aparecieron dos grandes letras "VS" y, en el lado derecho, apareció una imagen de un poni de pelaje plateado, crin dorado y ojos morado. Arriba de la imagen de él, tenía su cutiemark como si fuera su logo: Una roca partida a la mitad.

Lovely reconoció a ese poni y sintió un miedo inminente al verlo en esa cosa.

-¡Stone! -Gritó.

Luego, al lado izquierdo del VS, apareció otra imagen de una unicornio de pelaje fucsia, crin largo de color negro y ojos violeta. Arriba de ella estaba su cutiemark: La clave de fa de color grisáceo.

El unicornio menta se sorprendió al verla, su mente le costó procesar lo que estaba pasando.

La pegaso se acercó, observando la pantalla con intriga.

-¿Esa no es la poni con la que estabas hablando en el comedor? –le preguntó la pegaso al unicornio.

-Si… es ella… -respondió, y en la parte inferior de la pantalla, apareció una cuenta regresiva contando desde diez minutos -. ¿Qué creen que pasará si llega a cero? -inquirió, pero el grupo no le regresó la respuesta.

* * *

Engineering estaba avanzando mientras observó con asombro la información que su pantalla tableta le ofrecía, en tan solo un día, ya tenían el doble de audiencia y ni siquiera había empezado el torneo, además de que las apuestas estaban por las nubes. Sin embargo, el grafico que indicaba la audiencia se estaba incrementando por cada segundo que pasaba.

El hibrido sabía que su sistema de seguridad no solo protegía la identidad de la audiencia, sino también cambiaba y generaba nuevas direcciones IP con el motivo para que no fueran rastreables por algún espía cibernético, a su vez de que también, hacía imposible el rastreo de Romane. Aun asi, Engineering jamás se esperó que hubiera tanta audiencia, de hecho, la única manera de ingresar era por medio de unas invitaciones electrónicas in-rastreables enviadas a los suscriptos al torneo y, dicha invitaciones, podían ser compartidas, ¿pero enserio se volvió viral el torneo? Era un tema que averiguaría después. Tan solo faltaban seis minutos para que empiece la siguiente contiendo y Beautiful aun estaba encerrada en su habitación haciendo quien sabe que.

Llegó a su destino. La puerta se abrió sola, revelando un cuarto digno de una fresita; el color rosa empalagoso cubría las paredes y todos lados, ni siquiera la cama se salvaba; sobre esta, estaba acostada Beautiful, a la vez que parecía que murmullaba algo. Como ella estaba de espaldas, Engineering no supo lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-¿My Lady? -llamó el hibrido mientras se estaba acercando hacia ella -. Ya casi empieza el torneo. Tenemos que estar preparados en menos de seis… -de repente se detuvo y se quedó boqui abierto al ver lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando: era Beautiful Sword que al parecer estaba jugando a las luchas con ¿peluches? De aproximadamente veinte centímetros, solo que cada "peluche" tenía la forma exacta de cada uno de los prisioneros de la alicornio.

El hibrido retiró el mechón que le tapaba su otro ojo para asegurarse si lo que estaba viendo era correcto, y si, sus ojos no lo estaban engañando.

-"¿De dónde sacos esos… peluches? -pensó estupefacto -. "De acuerdo, esto es raro, no, ¡muy raro! pero hagas lo que hagas, no le preguntes y actúa como si no hubieras visto nada… -sin poder evitarlo, su vista se fijó otra vez en los peluches -. "¡No le preguntes y actúa como si no viste nada!"

La alicornio volteó a verlo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en su habitación.

-¡Oh, hola encantador! ¿Qué te trae por mi cuarto? -puso una cara picara -. ¿Acaso quieres divertirte conmigo otra vez?

Engineering vaciló, no por la pregunta, si no porque "sintió" que los peluches lo estaban mirando.

-Ya… -se aclaro la garganta -. Ya casi empieza el torneo -miró su tableta y, luego a Beautiful -. Cinco minutos para ir en vivo.

La presentadora se levantó sorprendida.

-¿¡Cinco minutos?! Pero que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Con la ayuda de su magia, sacó de varias partes un lápiz labial, delineador, polvo, rubor y, con una gran rapidez y precisión, comenzó a maquillarse; parecía como si varios profesionales la estuvieran maquillando al mismo tiempo, con una gran efectividad que sustituiría cualquier centro de belleza.

-¿Qué tal me veo? -preguntó Beautiful cuando terminó.

El hibridó estaba sorprendido, no solo rompió su record de maquillarse de dos minutos a un minuto, sino que realmente hacia honor a su nombre, se veía hermosa.

-Luces fantástica My Lady

-¡Gracias tontito! -soltó una leve carcajada -. Vamos, me muero por ganas de saber quién será el ganador de hoy.

Beautiful con la ayuda de sus alas, dio un salto directo a la salida. Engineering iba siguiéndola, pero de repente, volteó su mirada para observar esos tétricos peluches. Al frente, habían dos que lo estaban mirando fríamente y ambos tenían la forma de los siguientes peleadores, ¿¡acaso acabaron de parpadear!? No, estaba alucinando. Sacudió su cabeza y salió de la habitación, pero no pudo quitarse de la mente esos peluches, quizás esta noche iba tener pesadillas.


	4. -4-

-4-

-¡Muy buenas tardes yeguas y caballos! -exclamó Beautiful -. ¡Al Gran Torneo de Peleas Equestre!

Todas las luces cobraron vida revelando el gigantesco anfiteatro de tamaño incalculable. La audiencia, que ahora era mucho más que la vez pasada, gritaron emocionados, sedientos por ver la siguiente contienda; al igual que la primera vez, todos parecían siluetas de color negro, siendo imposibles identificarlos.

La arena de combate estaba cubierta por una fina tierra como si fuera un ambiente desértico y, flotando por todo el coliseo como por arte de magia, gigantescas pantallas mostraban a la presentadora, como siempre, sonriente y animada.

-Les recuerdo que sus identidades están seguras -continuó Beautiful a través de las pantallas. -. ¡Que hasta ni ustedes mismos se podrán reconocer! Sin más preámbulos, los que todos han estado esperando -señaló el lado derecho -. ¡En esta esquina! un poderoso machacador de rocas, un fortachón de casco a cabeza, ¡un sucio minero desde que era solo un potro! Con una mísera paga, a podido mantener a su pobre y desgraciada familia, pero un día, la mina entera donde trabajaba hizo ¡kaboom! -expresó un gesto con sus cascos enfatizando la explosión -. Enviando a muchos desafortunados al sueño eterno y dejando a pocos, como nuestro competidor, sin trabajo. ¿Cómo mantendrá y alimentará a su familia? -ladeó su cabeza -. ¡Pues eso no nos interesa! –exclamó levantando sus cascos al aire -. Lo que realmente importa, es si ganara la pelea de hoy o no. Reciban, al minero…. Stone… ¡Break!

Del techo del anfiteatro comenzó a descender una jaula levitando y, en ella, estaba el terrestre de color plata.

-"Por Equestria…" -pensó Stone estupefacto; jamás en su vida había visto algo parecido; esos ponis negros, las cosas voladoras, las múltiples luces que parpadeaban, todo le parecía tan extraño que pensó que estaba en otra dimensión.

Cuando su jaula aterrizó, Beautiful continuó señalando el lado izquierdo.

-¡Y en esta otra esquina! De día, una refinada poni de la alta sociedad, de noche, ¡una desatada perra fiestera! Esta poni irónicamente muda posee un excelente sentido musical, capaz de interpretar, desde aburridas y sosas piezas, ¡a movidas y electrizantes notas con su violonchelo! ¡Pero tengan cuidado! -movió su cascos de lado a lado, como si estuviera negando -. Porque esta bonita pero enclenque competidora puede utilizar su música para defenderse y luchar. Reciban con un fuerte choque de cascos a la violonchelista… ¡Bass Clef!

El público se emocionó y exclamaron el nombre de la violonchelista. Del techo, descendió otra jaula cuyo contenido tenía a una unicornio. Ella poseía unos lentes oscuros que le tapaban sus ojos, sus enormes auriculares los tenía reposando en su cuello y, sobre su lomo, tenía un violonchelo de color grisáceo.

Bass Clef miró a todas partes con una mezcla de confusión e impresión, nunca había visto tanta audiencia reunida en un solo lugar, ni siquiera en los conciertos que se presentaba. Sintió una pequeña sensación de cosquilleo en su estomago, pero desapareció casi de inmediato.

Cuando su jaula tocó piso, concentró su mirada en su contrincante.

De repente, las jaulas se desintegraron, provocando una explosión de destellos y liberando a los prisioneros. En eso, tanto Bass como Stone sintieron como en su cuerpo fluía una especie de corriente, como si hubieran recuperado su esencia mágica.

-¡Muy bien competidores! -continuó la alicornio -. ¿Preparados?... ¡peleen!

* * *

En el cuarto de control, estaba Beautiful Sword acompañada del hibrido Engineering, ambos estaban observando a los dos peleadores que, al parecer, solo se estaban viendo sin moverse. El hibrido supuso que los dos no iban a pelear y una parte de él temió que la audiencia se quejara como lo que pasó ayer y, más ahora, que eran el doble, o hasta más.

-My Lady -dijo Engineering observando a la presentadora -. ¿Aplicamos Berserker?

Beautiful rió entre dientes.

-Hoy no será necesario cariño -respondió sin quitar su vista a sus dos competidores. Usando su cuerno, hizo aparecer una caja de cigarros de alta calidad, cuya marca mostraba dos cerezas. Sacó un cigarro y lo llevó a su boca, lo prendió con la ayuda de su magia y, después, aspiró el delicioso y suave humo sabor cereza alimentando asi sus pulmones, luego puso una cara maliciosa mientras expulsó el humo por su nariz.

El hibrido rojo miró con confusión a los dos competidores, ¿a que se estaba refiriendo de que hoy no era necesario?

-"¿Qué tramaste esta vez Beautiful?" -pensó, a veces no lograba entender el idioma de ella.

* * *

Stone se sintió extraño el haber recuperado su magia de terrestre. Levantó un poco un casco y lo observó; era raro, pero podía sentir un flujo de corriente que, no solo le recorría por su casco, sino por todo el cuerpo; no era fastidiosa, sino daba una sensación de tranquilidad y satisfacción.

En eso, el terrestre se fijó en la unicornio fucsia que, al parecer, ella le estaba regresando la mirada; a pesar de que ella tenía los lentes oscuros puestos que evitaba mostrar sus ojos, su expresión mostraba que lo estaba observando con seriedad.

Stone la reconoció, era la misma poni que estaba "hablando" con ese unicornio de pelaje menta, aunque la recordó más alta y, dado al instrumento que tenía, y como escuchó que la llamaron antes de que descendiera de arriba, supo que esa alicornio se estaba refiriendo a ella para que luchara, pero no iba a pelear con ella.

Stone observó a los alrededores y miró con una cara seria a lo que al parecer eran ponis que estaban gritando como si fueran salvajes "peleen", pero no iba a complacerlos, le dio una sensación de desagrado el saber que aun hay ponis enfermos pensando que ver una pelea le resultara divertido.

Observó una vez más a la violonchelista y caminó hacia ella, quería hablar para que entre los dos buscaran una salida de ese lugar, pero en eso, Bass Clef le levantó un casco con la señal de decirle que se detuviera.

El terrestre se detuvo y se quedó algo confundido por esa repentina señal, pero luego notó que quizás ella pensó que él lo iba atacar.

-Tranquila, no pienso ni quiero pelear contigo -le dijo; tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para que ella pudiera escucharlo -. Tenemos que buscar una salida de este lugar, confía en mí, no te lastimare.

En eso, de repente, Stone vio que ella acabó de sonreír, pero había algo en ese tipo de sonrisa, ya que no parecía ser de las buenas.

La unicornio envolvió su violonchelo con un aura mágico color violeta, lo levitó y, lo posicionó delante de ella, clavando la pica al piso.

Lo primero que Stone notó fue el extraño diseño que tenía ese instrumento; en la parte superior de la tapa, al lado de las cuerdas, había lo que parecían ser dos amplificadores con forma circular parecida a los que hay en los equipos de audio, uno en el lado derecho y el otro en el lado izquierdo; y en la parte inferior de la tapa, al lado del cordal, en el lado derecho e izquierdo, parecía que había, si estaba en lo correcto, dos platos giratorios como los que tienen los tocadiscos y, además, al lado de estos, tenían un brazo o paleta con una punta de aguja al final. Y lo segundo que notó, igual de extraño como el violonchelo, fue que en eso, Bass Clef se levantó en sus dos patas traseras y sujetó el instrumento, dejando un casco reposando sobre las cuerdas del mástil y, con el otro casco, sacó parte de atrás de su instrumento un arco; con él, apuntó a su contrincante con un cierto estilo.

Stone no pudo evitar preguntar a si mismo "¿qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo?" Iba a decir algo, pero en eso, Bass Clef posicionó su arco en las cuerdas y, deslizándolo de manera lenta y suave, comenzó a tocar.

La música que producía era lenta, pero llena de pasión, tranquilizadora y a la vez alegre, como si estuviera en un campo donde se reinara la paz. Su melodía estaba resonando en todo el anfiteatro y todos los espectadores se silenciaron por completo, casi como si estuvieran hipnotizados por su música.

El terrestre ahora estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba como la unicornio tocaba con cierta elegancia su violonchelo, estaba sorprendido por la manera que ella tocaba el instrumento con sus cascos y no usando su magia como normalmente lo hacían los unicornios; siempre pensó que solo una poni terrestre era capaz de tocar ese tipo de instrumento de esa manera, pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocado.

Pero dejando atrás esos pensamientos, Stone sabía que nada de lo que estaba viendo tenía sentido, ¿por qué ella está tocando? ¡¿Y por qué ahora!? ¿Acaso no era consciente de la situación en la que estaban? Tenía que ser eso último, pero algo llamó su atención, y fue cuando el cuerno de Bass Clef se iluminó con un aura violeta.

Inesperadamente, dos luces azules, como si fueran estrellas fugaces en miniatura, salieron del cuerno de la violonchelista y comenzaron a orbitar y danzar alrededor de ella, siguiendo el tono y el ritmo suave de las cuerdas del instrumento.

Las luces fugaces descendieron al piso y, con un destello de luz azul como si fuera una explosión de energía, aparecieron dos ponis de la nada mientras hicieron una pose de baile parecida al ballet; una de ellas era una terrestre y, la otra era una pegaso, ellas eran total y únicamente de color azul, su cuerpo era trasparente como el cristal y su forma era exactamente igual a Bass Clef, como si fueran clones de ella.

Ambas apariciones se levantaron en sus dos patas traseras y le abrazaron y, mientras seguían orbitando con expresión feliz alrededor de la violonchelista, danzaban con increíble pasión combinando muchas figuras elegantes, como si estuvieran fusionando ballet y danza.

En el teatro Ponipeya, los prisioneros estaban viendo con ojos de insecto el espectáculo de Bass Clef a través de la pantalla del escenario, ninguno de ellos se esperó que cuando la cuenta regresiva llegara a cero, comenzaría a transmitir en directo la pelea.

Pero ninguno estaba tan impresionado y aturdido como Stone, si fuera posible, sus ojos se hubieran salido de su órbita. Su mente trabajó arduamente para darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo, "¿qué eran esas… ponis que salieron de repente?" Se preguntaba, "¿y porque… bailan?" Parpadeó, sus ojos no lo estaban engañando, ¿o sí?

Las apariciones se colocaron unos cuantos pasos delante de la violonchelista. Bass Clef, con un suave desplazamiento de su arco en las cuerdas, tocó una larga nota de seis segundos mientras que la clon terrestre apoyó un casco en la espalda de la pegaso y, esta, se dejó caer arqueando su espalda mientras levantó su casco trasero al aire y su cabeza casi tocó el suelo de la arena. Hubo dos segundos de silencio, un silencio que parecía ser tétrico.

Ese tiempo se hizo eterno. Stone aun no podía creer ni darle algún sentido lógico a lo que acabó de pasar, pero de repente, el tiempo pareció volver a recobrar vida y, abruptamente, la unicornio fucsia volvió a tocar, cambiando el ritmo anterior por uno más rápido, con más energía y evocando una sensación de calor, como si estuviera intensificando el aire que le rodeaba.

Las apariciones levantaron su vista de golpe hacia el terrestre plateado; sus cuerpos, como si fueran camaleones, cambiaron a un color amarillo intenso y miraron seriamente a su contrincante.

Stone de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver esas miradas y, en eso, la terrestre, dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, arrojó a los aires a la clon pegaso haciéndola despegar con unas cuantas maniobras y, la aparición terrestre, se abalanzó con rapidez hacia Stone.

En ese momento, los instintos de Stone Break se encendieron y, justo cuando la clon terrestre le lanzó un golpe directo en la cara, él lo bloqueó con un casco; pero de manera inesperada, la pegaso, con una estocada desde el cielo, golpeó al minero en sus costillas, haciéndolo retroceder un poco y ella, elevándose, volvió a perderse en las alturas.

Stone apenas sintió un leve dolor a pesar de la fuerza que aparentó el impacto; debido ha tantos años trabajando en una mina, combinado con su condición de terrestre, su cuerpo desarrolló una increíble resistencia y fuerza natural, como si de verdad estuviera hecho de roca.

Pero en eso, la clon terrestre, mientras que estaba bailando al ritmo de la violonchelista, comenzó dar una marejada de golpes y patadas giratorias hacia Stone, combinando la agilidad y la gracia de una bailarina mientras que, la pegaso, haciendo piruetas elegantes, caía en picada acertando golpes a su oponente.

El minero solo podía bloquear algunos ataques de ellas, su velocidad no era comparada y ni se acercaba a las de ambas, aunque su cuerpo funcionaba como escudo y retenía gran parte del dolor; aun asi, tantos golpes lo atontaba y llegó a un punto que no supo quien de las dos lo estaba atacando.

la pegaso aterrizó detrás de él, y como si la música de Bass Clef le hubiera ordenado, la terrestre y la pegaso entrelazaron sus colas por debajo del minero y, jalando con fuerza hacia la derecha, hicieron que Stone se elevara y cayera rápido al suelo, quedando con la espalda al piso.

Con una rapidez como el viento, la terrestre soltó la cola de su aliada y, usando otra vez su cola, enrolló el cuello de Stone y comenzó a estrangularlo como si se tratase de una anaconda, estrujando cada vez más.

Stone apretó sus dientes y ojos, aun con la protección de su cuerpo, sintió como su cuello era aplastado y el aire era cada vez menos; se movía bruscamente y se llevó sus cascos al cuello para poder zafarse de ese agarre, pero sin darse de cuenta, a una altura considerable, la clon pegaso estaba haciendo unas acrobacias al ritmo de la música como si fuera nado sincronizado; luego, dio una media vuelta mortal y, apuntando sus cascos delantero al piso, se tiró rápidamente en picada hacia Stone. Como si hubiera sido un impacto de meteorito, la clon pegaso chocó con brutalidad en el estomago del minero, haciendo que saliera una onda de choque. El cuerpo de Stone se arqueó hacia arriba, botó todo el aire por su boca junto con saliva y un fuerte dolor, acompañado de una sensación de vacío, lo apoderó.

Pero algo ocurrió, debido al cuerpo increíblemente fuerte de Stone, el impacto fue como si la pegaso hubiera chocado de lleno con un diamante, el mineral más fuerte de todos.

Los cascos delanteros de la pegaso comenzaron agrietarse, como si fuera un espejo a punto de romperse y las grietas iban avanzando por su cuerpo cada vez más, hasta que la cubrió por completo. En un parpadeo, toda la pegaso literalmente se quebró en mil pedazos cayendo cada parte de su cuerpo como fragmentos amarillos diminutos.

La música se detuvo de golpe y, como si fuera un fantasma, la clon terrestre desapareció de la nada, dejando el cuello de su oponente libre.

Stone se levantó tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras se puso un casco en su estomago, aun sentía ese vacío que le provocaba nauseas, pero poco a poco el dolor iba disminuyendo hasta que desapareció. Volteó su mirada tratando de buscar esas ponis, pero no las consiguió. Juró por dentro que esa pegaso acabó de romperse, desafiando lo que parecía ser lógico y, esa terrestre, también desapareció, como si nada, no tenía sentido. Volteó su mirada a Bass Clef que estaba con la boca abierta; con la duda, Stone se preguntó si esas ponis eran producto de ella, ¿será algún tipo de magia tal vez? Pero lo que estaba seguro es que ellas lo atacaron, ¿pero por qué? Y en eso, se acordó de la pelea que vio de Fire Blue, él también atacó sin ninguna razón y la unicornio tuvo que defenderse de él, quizás, hay un grupo que sigue a esa alicornio, o quizás trabajaban para ella y se hacían pasar como prisioneros; no estaba seguro, pero sabía que esas ponis de Bass Clef lo atacaron a matar. No quería lastimarlas, él pensaba que eran reales, pero si quería salir de esa situación, tenía que tomar medidas al asunto.

* * *

Bass Clef quedó boquiabierta y sorprendida, acabó de ver que una de sus Poninotas, como ella misma los bautizó, acabó de romperse por el impacto. ¡Era imposible! Las Poninotas eran algo que ni ella misma sabía con certeza que eran, aunque sabía que eran como el cristal, se necesitaba de un golpe fuerte para ser destruidas, ¡pero él ni siquiera la tocó! Además, la fuerza con la que se estrelló su clon pegaso era suficiente como para sacar de combate a cualquiera, pero él aun seguía en pie como si nada, ¿cómo ha de ser eso posible? Quizás, no iba a ser tan fácil derrotarlo, aunque por otro casco, quizás iba a ser más emocionante de lo que pensaba.

Sonrió y, en eso, comenzó a tocar de nuevo su instrumento con un solo rápido como también emocionante y energético.

La magia de la música comenzó a fluir otra vez en su cuerpo hasta que me materializó en su cuerno y, dos luces fugaces, solo que de color amarillo, emergieron de su cuerno y aterrizaron de una vez al suelo y, de un destello de luz amarillo, volvieron aparecer sus amadas Poninotas: la terrestre y la pegaso reconstruida. Ambas comenzaron a bailar al frente de su ama.

Bass Clef vio como su contrincante tomó posición defensiva, aunque sabía que él no se esperó ver de nuevo a su pegaso en una sola pieza. Su magia le permitía invocarlas con su música, y si una era destruida, podía invocarla otra vez, pero solo podía controlar dos a la vez, un defecto que nunca le afectó, después de todo, nadie podía con sus Poninotas, además de ser tan perfectas como su música, eran imparables.

La Poninota pegaso, tomando impulso con sus alas, dio un gran salto acrobático hacia el minero preparando para dar un golpe directo, pero en el último segundo, Stone rápidamente levantó su pata y logró defenderse, a su vez, sujetó el casco delantero de la pegaso y, combinando un medio giro, la empujó y la apartó lejos de él.

La terrestre se acercó a su oponente a gran velocidad y, cuando estaba cerca de él, se levantó en sus dos patas traseras y lanzó un ataque con sus dos cascos delanteros.

Stone detuvo el ataque con sus dos cascos delanteros y, mientras aun seguían chocando sus cascos, la clon terrestre usó sus fuerzas para poder empujarlo, pero daba la impresión que Stone ni siquiera se inmutaba por el empuje. La terrestre amarilla cristal aplicó aun mas fuerzas, pero sus patas traseras comenzaron resbalar el suelo y el minero ni siquiera se movió del lugar. Él estaba esperando que ella se cansara al intentar inútilmente superar su fuerza, pero Stone pudo ver de reojo que la pegaso se estaba acercando con una increíble velocidad hacia él, como si fuera un cohete a punto de estrellarse.

Con un movimiento rápido, Stone rompió el choque de cascos de la terrestre y se apartó a un lado, haciendo que ella siguiera adelante por la fuerza que una vez ejerció sobre él y, antes de que recuperara el equilibrio, su compañera pegaso chocó contra ella y ambas cayeron de lleno al suelo de la arena.

Bass Clef sonrió sorprendida, él no era tan oxidado como pensaba, pero hacía falta más movimiento si quería seguirle el baile a sus Poninotas.

La violonchelista aceleró aun más el ritmo de su movida y energizarte música y, en eso, sus Poninotas se levantaron con una maniobra y se dirigieron rápido a su contrincante.

Stone expulsó aire por su boca y se preparó. Cuando la pegaso iba a dar el primer golpe, Stone se levantó en sus dos patas traseras, llevo rápidamente sus cascos delanteros a la altura de su cabeza y bloqueó eficazmente el ataque. Un sonido metálico resonó y la pegaso salió lanzada hacia atrás como si el bloqueo de Stone la hubiera empujado.

La terrestre aprovechó el momento que él estaba distraído y logró golpear el pecho y el abdomen se su oponente, pero Stone resistió los golpes como si no le hubieran hecho nada y, entonces, usando su cuerpo, empujó a la terrestre, haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo al lado la clon pegaso.

Pero como si nada, ambas se incorporaron de nuevo y comenzaron a danzar. Bass Clef pudo notar que él estaba comenzando a respirar con pesadez; tal vez era fuerte y tenía el cuero duro, pero se estaba cansando. Sonrió orgullosa, como ya sabía, era imposible que le ganara a sus perfectas Poninotas.

* * *

Lovely Shy tenía sus dos cascos delanteros cubriendo su boca y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras veía como Stone estaba bloqueando y esquivando los ataques de esas ponis amarillas, solo para que ellas contraatacaran y lo lastimaran aun más.

Quería que detuvieran la pelea, no soportaba ver como golpeaban a Stone y, dentro de sí, quería ir a ayudarlo, rescatarlo de ese apuro, pero no iba a ser posible, además de ser una inútil que suplicó cobardemente por su vida como una potra, sabía que estaba atrapada en ese lugar y que escapar solo sería un sueño. Cuando vio que Stone recibió un fuerte golpe en la sien por parte de la terrestre y justo en eso la pegaso le atacó en su pecho, Lovely se tapó sus ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Mientras, Fire Blue apenas y veía el combate. El dolor en sus costados lo estaba matando y cada vez el dolor se hacía más fuerte. De repente comenzó a toser y, en eso, sintió que un líquido acabó de subir por su garganta y salió sin remedio por su boca. Sintió una sensación metálica en su lengua, pero, cuando vio lo que expulsó de su boca, su cara plasmó terror cuando vio que lo que escupió, era sangre.

Un pinchazo atacó las costillas del herido pegaso y esta vez no pudo aguantarlo. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

El unicornio menta lo escuchó y, cuando lo observó, notó que al frente de él había algo líquido que, debido a la poca cantidad de luz, no podía notar que era, pero cuando enfocó su vista, se sobresaltó mucho.

-¡Por Solaris, estas sangrando!

La pegaso azul y Lovely voltearon su mirada al escucharlo y ambas se impactaron cuando vieron la sangre tirada en la alfombra del piso.

Lovely aspiró aire de terror y se llevó nuevamente sus cascos para tapar su boca. Fire Blue se estaba estremeciendo del dolor mientras se tocaba una parte de sus costillas donde provenían los pinchazos.

-¡Debe de tener una hemorragia interna! -dijo la pegaso.

-¡¿Qué le va a pasar?! ¿¡A… acaso se va a morir desangrado!? -Exclamó con nervios la unicornio blanca.

La pegaso levantó su casco a la altura de su boca y se mordió la pesuña. Su mente se bloqueó por unos segundos, solo estaba pensando en una solución que, sabía que no era muy buena idea.

-Hay que moverlo -dijo en voz baja.

El unicornio pudo escucharla y en eso puso una cara de desconfianza.

-Tú misma dijiste que era una mala idea moverlo sin magia.

-Sé lo que dije, pero tenemos que recostarlo boca arriba -hizo una pausa -. Quizás… asi se le pase el dolor un poco.

-¿Quizás? -puso una mueca de suspicacia.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? Si es asi, dímela -le respondió de manera seca.

El unicornio se quedó cayado por unos instantes y después negó con la cabeza, estaba inseguro con esa idea, pero era la única que tenían.

La pegaso dirigió su mirada a la unicornio blanca.

-Lovely, necesito que nos ayudes a moverlo -Lovely colocó una expresión de terror y rápidamente negó con su cara. La pegaso suspiró frustrada, no había tiempo para discutir -. Olvídalo -Le dijo.

La unicornio se quedó cayada y bajó sus orejas, no podía sentirse más inútil de lo que ya era.

La pegaso le indicó a su compañero para que sujetara la parte inferior de Fire Blue, mientras que ella, por el mismo lado, sujetó la parte superior. Miró al pegaso que respiraba de manera cortada por su boca y aun se estaba quejando del dolor.

-Esto… esto puede que te duela un poco, pero es por tu bien, ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo la pegaso a Fire Blue, él solo asintió, solo quería que el insoportable dolor desapareciera -. A la cuenta de tres le damos la vuelta -le indicó al unicornio -. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Con cuidado, ambos ponis empujaron a Fire Blue para colocarlo de manera que su espalda tocó el piso, pero al hacerlo, el pegaso sintió una puñalada en sus costillas y el dolor se intensificó a tal punto que dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

Lovely cerró sus ojos, se tapó sus oídos y negó varias veces con su cabeza, no podía soportar más, esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, ¡quería despertar ya de ella!

La pegaso y el unicornio se quedaron observando a Fire Blue que estaba respirando de forma extraña y, parecía que de un lado de las costillas estaba más grande que las otras, pero no estaban seguros de lo que era, ya que las vendas del pegado le tapaban casi todo el torso.

-¿Eso no es normal, o si? -preguntó el unicornio a la pegaso.

-Por supuesto que no, tenemos que revisarlo bien.

La pegaso agarró las vendas con sus dientes y con cuidado jaló para quitárselas y, lo que reveló, dejó en shock a la pegaso y al unicornio; casi toda la mitad del torso de Fire Blue estaba inflamado, mas la inflamación tenía una coloración entre morado y rojo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-¿Que…. que tengo? -preguntó entre susurros Fire Blue, pero en eso, la apuñalada lo volvió atacar, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

-¡No hables amigo!... no hables -Le indicó el unicornio preocupado por él.

* * *

El terrestre vaquero, que antes estaba concentrado en la pelea, fijó su atención al grupo de cuatro después de escuchar tantos gritos, vio que algunos ponis de los alrededores también estaban viendo al grupo y, unos cuantos se acercaron a ellos, solo para colocar la misma cara de trauma cuando observaron al pegaso que estaba acostado. Tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo estaba ese tío después de esa paliza que tuvo, pero sabía que ese no era su problema, por lo que decidió que era mejor no saberlo. Concentró su mirada a esa unicornio blanca con un moño negro en su cuerno, ella le ganó a todos en cuestión de colocar la mejor cara de trauma al ver a ese poni acostado, además, vio como esa pegaso azul marino y unos cuantos salieron disparados tan rápido como un toro de rodeo hacia la puerta principal y comenzaron a pegarle, como si quisieran que la abrieran. Rio por lo bajo.

-"Pero que vaqueros más estúpidos _"-_ Pensó -. "Golpear para que habrán esa puerta era lo mismo que suplicarle al sheriff que te saque de prisión -ahora estaba indeciso, no sabía si ver la pelea, o ver a ese grupo; ambas cosas lo estaban entreteniendo mucho como para perdérselo.

* * *

Stone retrocedió tras recibir un golpe directo de la terrestre y de la pegaso.

La pegaso agitó sus alas y voló directo hacia él, sujetó el cuello de su contrincante como si fuera un tubo y, dando una media vuelta, se montó en el lomo del minero. En eso, la pegaso mordió él crin de su contrincante y jaló fuerte, empujando la cabeza de Stone hacia atrás.

El minero apretó sus dientes mientras sentía que su crin era jalado, pero antes de que pudiera zafarse, la clon terrestre, tomando impulso de un giro, tiró una fuerte patada en la mandíbula de él, y acto seguido, la pegaso se paró sobre la espalda de Stone, se agachó y, después saltó; voló unos cuantos metros y rápidamente volvió aterrizar con fuerza sobre él, haciéndolo chocar contra el piso. En eso, la pegaso movió sus alas y se quitó encima de él.

Stone respiraba con pesadez y, a pesar de su protección natural, ya estaba sintiendo cada vez más dolor; se sentía agotado y esas ponis no parecían cansarse nunca. Aun estando en el piso, observó a Bass Clef que parecía que estaba distraída tocando su violonchelo, en eso, se concentró de nuevo en el brillo del cuerno de ella, concluyó que estaba usando magia. Esas ponis, quizás no eran reales como su cabeza lo hizo creer, pero, aun no sabía por qué Bass Clef tocaba el violonchelo, ¿cuál era su motivo?

El minero apoyó sus cascos contra el piso para incorporarse, pero, la pegaso, usando su cola, agarró la pata trasera se Stone, agitó sus alas y, comenzó elevarse, llevándose consigo al terrestre.

Stone estaba colgado boca arriba como si fuera un murciélago. Comenzó a sacudirse para descontrolar a la pegaso, pero no lo logró y, cada vez, estaba ascendiendo más y más alto. Flexionó su tronco y logro llegar sus patas delanteras a la cola de la pegaso, pero le resultó imposible usar sus cascos para liberarse.

Bass Clef estaba sonriendo mientras veía como su contrincante se hacía cada vez más pequeño cuando tomaba más altura. Tocó su instrumento más rápido, amplificando la tensión y el ascenso de su Poninota pegaso. Llegó un momento que Stone estaba a una gran altura.

Bass Clef no notó que Stone se quedó observándola y, justo en ese momento, la violonchelista dejó de tocar, terminando su ritmo de golpe. Alzó al aire el casco que sujetaba el arco y agachó su cabeza, notando como todo de repente se enmudeció; ningún ruido, ninguna música, ni siquiera el publico. Había un silencio sepulcral.

La pegaso amarilla que sostenía a Stone desapareció en el acto. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para el minero cuando quedó suspendido en el aire. Los ojos de él comenzaron abrirse mucho y, después, el tiempo volvió a recuperar su velocidad y él comenzó a caer. Su cuerpo se comenzó a mover si remedio mientras caía y él sonido del aire resonó en sus oídos. Miró al suelo de la arena que cada vez se acercaba más a él, ningún pensamiento racional cruzó por su mente, solo, el instinto de sobrevivir. Se llevó sus cascos delanteros a la altura de la cabeza y se preparó para lo inevitable. En eso, chocó contra el suelo, creando un cráter y alzando bastante tierra al aire.

Bass Clef levantó su cabeza y miró el lugar de la colisión; aun había polvo en el aire que tapaban a su contrincante. Sonrió de orgullo y de victoria, era imposible que sobreviviera a esa caída y, aun mejor, era imposible que le ganara a ella y a sus Poninotas.

Sus orejas se alzaron cuando escuchó a toda la audiencia que aclamaban su nombre y una gran alegría y satisfacción la invadió, ese momento siempre le recordaba los aplausos y las aclamaciones después de sus conciertos, sentirse el centro de la atención era único para ella. Dio pequeñas reverencias y comenzó a saludar a todos, la victoria era algo que se debía saborear lentamente.

* * *

-¡Parece que tenemos una ganadora! -exclamó Beautiful con aire de emoción. Presionó un botón, desactivando asi los altavoces y, en eso, comenzó a saltar como una loca -. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que este combate seria épico! -soltó una carcajada.

Engineering asintió sin dirigirle la palabra y después miró su pantalla tableta, en la cual, mostraba la imagen de Stone y, debajo de él, la línea de un electrocardiograma que se movía constantemente.

-Cariño, ¿Stone sigue con vida? -preguntó la presentadora.

-Si -respondió sin apartar su vista de la pantalla. Estaba sorprendido que aun siguiera con vida -. Aunque sus latidos parecen… -entrecerró sus ojos, lo que veía no parecía tener sentido -. ¿Normales?

Beautiful ladeó su cabeza.

-¿Normales? ¿A qué te refieres?

Él hibrido continuó viendo la línea del electrocardiograma y después negó con su cabeza.

-No, no es nada, creo que no calibré bien el electrocardiograma de los aparatos. Tendré que revisar el que tiene Stone y arreglarlo.

Beautiful rió entre dientes.

-¡Tú eres el listo!

Engineering se le cruzó un pensamiento, aunque le formó un nudo en la garganta, quería sacarse las dudas de su mente.

-My Lady, ¿no crees que esta pelea se salió de control? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Stone no estuviera vivo?

La alicornio puso una cara triste.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo tontito, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar.

-¿Pero, que hay sobre no matar al oponente al menos que sea muerte súbita? Y además, sería un riesgo perderlos antes de tiempo.

-Veras -volteó su mirada para observar a Bass Clef que aun seguía saboreando su victoria -. Mis queridos competidores no solo son mi gran fuente de diversión y casi como un gran amor, para mí, también son guerreros, gladiadores, y como tal, cada uno son fuertes a su modo. Pero dime, ¿de todos los que hay, no te preguntaste quien seria él más fuerte?

El hibrido nunca se le cruzó eso por la cabeza.

-No, pero…

-Yo quiero saber quién es el más fuerte -interrumpió -. Quien de todos superará cada combate, quien será el que venza y quien gane mi torneo -hizo una pausa -. La verdad, me dolería mucho si perdiera a cualquiera, incluso en las rondas eliminatorias, pero si alguno muere antes de las rondas eliminatorias, estará demostrando ser un débil, y yo no quiero que sufra por eso. Por ende, aunque puse esa norma, en realidad es la única que puede romperse. Es como la selección natural, solo los fuertes prevalecerán y los débiles morirán. Ahora, ¿serias tan amable de sacar a la violonchelista y al minero de la arena? -sonrió -. ¡Me muero de ganas de ir a Ponipeya y preguntarles a todos que tal les pareció el combate!

Engineering suspiró mentalmente, no sabía para nada la lógica de ella.

-Como ordenes My Lady.

Engineering deslizó la punta de su garra en la pantalla, pero cuando la iba a tocar de nuevo, de repente su pantalla fue envuelta por un aura blanca y, después, esta salió disparada como una bala hacia la pared más cercana, partiéndose en grandes pedazos.

El hibrido quedó con los ojos y la boca bien abiertas, su cerebro tardó unos segundos antes de procesar lo que había pasado.

-¡Pero qué demonios acabas de hacer! -le gritó, pero cuando vio a la alicornio, ella estaba con una expresión de estupefacción. Engineering muy pocas veces la veía asi y sabía que algo estaba mal -. ¿My Lady, que ocurre?

-El minero… no está -respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! -rápidamente Engineering se acomodó al lado de Beautiful y comenzó a observar la arena, vio que la tierra ya se había dispersado y, un impacto le provocó, cuando donde se suponía que debería esta Stone, no estaba; solo había un hoyo en su lugar, nada más. Buscó con su vista a todos lados, pero no había rastro de él, solo estaba Bass Clef y ella ni siquiera había notado la desaparición de su contrincante. El hibrido sabía que no había escapado de la arena, solo había una entrada que, a la vez, era la salida, pero no ver al minero lo comenzó a preocupar -. ¿Mandamos a los griffin para que lo busquen? -pero cuando cambió su vista a Beautiful, ella estaba sonriendo.

-No bobito, al parecer, este combate aún no termina.

* * *

La audiencia seguía aclamando a la ganadora. El tiempo pareció eterno para Bass Clef y quiso que lo fuera, pero en eso, poco a poco, la audiencia comenzó a callarse, incluso llegaron a un punto en que murmuraron palabras que Bass Clef no podía comprender. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato en su cara, ¿por qué pararon de repente? Le pareció muy extraño.

Inesperadamente, un golpe secó resonó en el anfiteatro. Bass Clef, al oírlo, fijó su mirada a la dirección proveniente del sonido y, lo que vio le pareció tan extraño, que quedó paralizada. ¿Había un casco saliendo del piso?

Es eso, el casco se volvió a ocultar y, después, salió de nuevo con mucha fuerza, expulsando bastante tierra al aire; luego de eso emergió otro casco plateado. Ambos se apoyaron al suelo y, como si hubiera salido de las profundidades, apareció Stone Break con varios moretones en su cuerpo y cubierto de tierra.

Bass Clef no lo pudo creer. Usando su magia, se quitó sus lentes oscuros, debían ser los lentes los que le provocaba alucinaciones, pero no lo era, por que él seguía hay. ¡Acabo de salir de la tierra! ¿¡Como era eso posible?! ¿Y seguía con vida? ¿¡Pero qué clase de fenómeno era él!? ¡No podía ser cierto!

El público enloqueció y comenzaron aclamar el nombre del minero. Bass Clef los miró a todos con enojo y pensó dentro de sí: ¡dejen de aclamarlo! ¡Es a mí la que debían estar aclamando, no a él!

Stone movió a un lado su cuello, sonándose casi todos los tendones. Repitió lo mismo al otro lado y después, observó a la violonchelista, pero ahora, la observaba con unos ojos tan serios que hasta perforarían el alma. Había perdido por completo su paciencia.

Bass Clef observó de nuevo al minero y apretó sus dientes con enojo, pero después, poco a poco borró esa expresión en su cara, solo para colocar una pequeña sonrisa en su lugar. Verle esa cara seria a su contrincante le causaba gracia, además, notó el terrible estado que se encontraba. Era alguien testarudo pensó, pero bueno, si quería seguir bailando, ¿quién era ella para decirle que no? Pero esta vez, iba a calentar un poco las cosas.

Se puso de nuevo sus lentes oscuros. Con ayuda de su magia, levitó los auriculares que tenía reposado en su cuello y se los puso en su oreja y, presionando un botón secreto que tenía su violonchelo con su magia, abrió un compartimiento que tenia detrás, revelando en su interior varios discos organizados en cascada. Levitó dos discos plateados y los exhibió en el aire, como si estuviera presumiendo. Colocó cada disco en cada plato giratorio respectivamente, en eso, empezaron a girar lentamente hasta que poco a poco alcanzaron la máxima velocidad.

Los altavoces del instrumento de Bass cobraron vida, liberando una rápida explosión de bajos electrónicos y rítmicos. La violonchelista colocó un casco en sus auriculares y dejó que la música vibrara en ella. Los bajos sustituyeron los latidos de su corazón y los bits y los altos comenzaron a resonar por todo el anfiteatro junto con la batería. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar y dos esferas de luz volvieron a salir de su cuerno, solo que eran de un color rojo y estos comenzaron a orbitar alrededor de la violonchelista, imitando el movimiento de las líneas del electrocardiograma por cada vez que resonaban los bajos.

De repente, la música se detuvo para dar paso a una voz gruesa como el de un monstruo, en la cual exclamó en ingles: "DJ Pon-4"; y en eso, la música volvió, liberando un solo rítmico de bits electrónicos acompañados de los bajos que hacían vibrar el ambiente.

Las luces descendieron de golpe y, con un destello de luz roja, aparecieron la terrestre y la pegaso. Ambas bailaron con una combinación de saltos, giros y Break Dance. Bass Clef sonreía mientras asentía con la música y sus flancos se movían de lado a lado, ¡era hora que conocieran su otro amor, la música electrónica!

* * *

Stone se quedó observando a la violonchelista. Ya lo sabía, justo antes que la pegaso desapareciera, notó que Bass Clef había dejado de tocar el instrumento, fue ahí donde supo que ese instrumento tenía una conexión con esas ponis que invocaba, además, acabó de invocarlas cuando comenzó esa explosiva música que le mataba sus oídos, lo cual reforzó su teoría. Ya era suficiente para él, si quería acabar con esto, tenía que destruir ese violonchelo.

Galopó directo hacia ella, pero, la violonchelista hizo girar hábilmente su arco y, en eso, comenzó a tocar su instrumento, desprendiendo un solo tan energético y explosivo que, junto con el ritmo de su música electrónica y la batería, volvería loco a cualquiera. Acto seguido, la clon pegaso salió disparada como un misil hacia Stone mientras giraba en el aire como un taladro y, cuando chocó contra él, la fuerza fue suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder a una buena distancia.

El terrestre se recuperó rápido del golpe, sin embargo, notó algo en la pata de la pegaso y era que se estaba agrietando poco a poco.

La pegaso agito de nuevo sus alas y salió volando directo hacia él para asestar otro golpe. Stone se concentró, se puso en posición defensiva y, justo cuando ella estaba en una distancia considerable, lanzó un mortal golpe directo en la cabeza de la pegaso, destruyéndola por completo y haciendo que sus escombros siguieran adelante.

La clon terrestre se acercó dando giros mortales al ritmo de los bajos, luego galopó hacia Stone y preparó su casco para atacar. Justo en el momento exacto, el minero bloqueó el ataque y en eso un sonido metálico resonó acompañado de una onda invisible. La terrestre fue empujada hacia atrás como si una fuerza invisible la hubiera empujado. Era una técnica de Stone, él era capaz de utilizar la fuerza del otro en su contra, haciendo que la fuerza restante no actué sobre él, sino que se regresaba como onda de energía, muy pocos eran capaz de controlarlo, pero Stone lo aprendió empíricamente.

La terrestre se recuperó del empuje y arremetió otro golpe hacia él, pero esta vez Stone no lo bloqueó, sino lo esquivo. Preparó su casco y, de un solo golpe, hizo quebrar a la terrestre, como si de un espejo se tratase.

Bass Clef no pudo creer lo que vio, ¿solo de un golpe las destruyo? ¡Era imposible, nadie era capaz de eso! Soltó un gruñido mudo y de su cuerno volvieron aparecer las luces, que al instante, descendieron y se transformaron de nuevo en sus Poninotas terrestre y pegaso.

Stone ya se mentalizó que esas ponis no eran reales y, si quería llegar al violonchelo, tenía que destruirlas, una por una.

La Poninota terrestre se acercó a él mientras que la pegaso se perdió en las alturas. El minero fue el primero en atacar, pero la terrestre lo esquivó al momento que sonó el bajo electrónico y, cuando sonó cuatro bits sucesivos junto con la batería, la terrestre lanzó cuatro ataques sucesivos al pecho y la cabeza del terrestre.

Stone retrocedió con dolor, los golpes ya lo estaban afectando, estaba cansado y herido. Cuando la terrestre iba volver atacar, Stone se adelantó y la empujó, haciéndola retroceder un poco y, aprovechando, el terrestre acertó un golpe letal en el mentón de la terrestre, haciendo que su cabeza saliera disparada de su cuerpo y dejándola decapitada. Cuando la cabeza tocó piso, se rompió en varios fragmentos. El cuerpo de la terrestre cayó arrodillada y, después, también se rompió.

En eso, él pudo notar de reojo que en las alturas se estaba acercando la pegaso en picada hacia él. Se preparó y, justo cuando estaba cerca de él, el tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta y la música se ralentizó. Con un movimiento incluso rápido con el tiempo lento, Stone sujetó la cabeza de la pegaso deteniéndola en seco y, con una fuerza descomunal, la arrojó contra el piso, creando un cráter y destrozándola por completo.

El tiempo volvió a trascurrir normal y volteó su mirada a Bass Clef que ahora tenía una expresión de temor. Vio que ella retrocedió un paso, pero aun no dejaba de tocar. Stone no lo dudó dos veces y galopó hacia ella.

Del cuerno de la violonchelista surgieron otras luces rojas, pero era muy tarde. Stone lanzó un ataque hacia el violonchelo, pero en eso, las luces desaparecieron y Bass Clef envolvió su instrumento con aura mágica. Cuando él acertó el golpe, el escudo mágico de Bass se destruyó completamente y la fuerza restante hizo que la violonchelista saliera disparada hacia atrás junto con su instrumento.

Bass Clef aterrizó en secó y su instrumento quedó a unos pasos de ella, aun sonaban los bajos y los bits, lo que significaba que aun no se había roto.

Ella se incorporó aturdida mientras sintió un leve dolor en su cuerno. Miró su instrumento, y después a su contrincante que estaba galopando hacia ella. Sintió temor, estaba indefensa sin su instrumento, pero en eso, notó que él no se dirigía hacia ella, sino se estaba dirigiendo al violonchelo.

Bass Clef reaccionó rápido, se levantó en sus patas traseras, encendió su cuerno y, antes de que él destruyera su instrumento, la violonchelista logró levitar de nuevo su violonchelo hacia ella. Hizo aparecer de nuevo su arco en su casco y luego comenzó a tocar, esta vez más rápido, más fuerte, más energético que antes.

Sus clones volvieron aparecer y ambas se dirigieron hacia él.

Stone se colocó en posición defensiva y cuando vio que la terrestre estaba por darle un golpe, se preparó para defenderse; pero en eso, fue sorprendido cuando la pegaso aprovechó que estaba desprevenido y asestó un golpe directo en su cabeza. La terrestre no quedó atrás y combinó golpes junto con la pegaso, haciendo retroceder al minero hasta que, finalmente, cayó al piso.

Stone respiraba con pesadez y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, a la vez que los golpes le ardían; estaba en su límite de lo podía soportar.

La terrestre y la pegaso saltaron al mismo tiempo y prepararon sus cascos para chocar contra él y, justo en ese momento, Stone logró esquivarlas rodando por el suelo. Se levantó, gritó, y en eso, logró dar un golpe en la espalda de la pegaso, partiéndola por la mitad.

Luego, la terrestre sin pensarlo atacó, pero en eso, Stone la sujetó del casco la haló hacia él y, en eso, le dio un fuerte cabezazo. La terrestre comenzó agrietarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente se rompió.

Stone observó a Bass Clef y en ella se le presentó el terror, después de todos los intentos de sus Poninotas, él simplemente las destruía como si nada.

El minero comenzó acercarse a ella con pasos tambaleantes. El miedo hacía imposible a la violonchelista concentrase y, sin concentración, no podía invocar a sus guardianas. Cada vez él estaba más cerca de ella y Bass solo retrocedía sin saber qué hacer. Pero justo cuando Stone estaba lo suficientemente cerca, la fuente de adrenalina se activó en la violonchelista. Tomó su violonchelo con su magia, le dio la vuelta y, usándolo como un arma, golpeó con fuerza al minero en la cara con la base de su instrumento. Un sonido desafinado se hizo escuchar, los discos salieron disparados y la música de Bass Clef se detuvo de inmediato. La cabeza de Stone quedó a un lado sintiendo una increíble marejada de dolor, pero después la volvió acomodar hacia la violonchelista. Esta vez el miedo se apodero de ella por completo y, en eso, volvió a pegarle con más fuerza en la cabeza del minero con su instrumento.

Otro sonido desafinado se hizo escuchar. Stone se tambaleó a un lado y de repente su vista casi se puso en negro. Quedó desorientado, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo último que pudo sentir era otro golpe del instrumento, a tal fuerza, que este terminó por romperse.

El minero cayó al piso desplomado. Bass Clef aun tenía el terror en su cara mientras respiraba con rapidez, incluso no se dio cuenta conscientemente que incluso había roto su instrumento, su única defensa contra él y, si se levantaba, era su fin.

Pero Stone no se levantó.

-¡Uno! -la voz de Beautiful resonó en todo el anfiteatro -. ¡Dos!... ¡tres!... ¡cuatro! -la violonchelista comenzó a calmar su respiración, deseó por la música, la cosa que más amaba, que él no se volviera a levantar -. ¡Siete!... ¡ocho!... ¡nueve!... ¡diez! Y nuestra ganadora decisiva, por nocaut, ¡es la violonchelista! ¡Bass Clef!

El publicó enloqueció nuevamente y comenzaron a saltar y exclamar el nombre de la ganadora. La violonchelista se tumbó al suelo y suspiró, ya no le importo el público, le importó que todo hubiera terminado.

De repente una jaula apareció justo donde estaba ella, encerrándola. Bass se sobresaltó y miró a un lado y notó que Stone también fue encerrado, y en eso, comenzaron a levitar, perdiéndose en las alturas.

Al final, en el techo se abrieron unas compuertas donde pasaron ambas jaulas. Bass Clef terminó en una habitación pequeña cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de plateado y una luz blanca emanaba del techo, ella reconoció esa habitación, era la misma donde estaba antes de comenzar la pelea y, la misma donde esa alicornio se acercó y habló con ella.

-¿No estás emocionada? -le había dicho Beautiful Sword entre sonrisa, pero ella no le respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino que no podía -. ¡Ups, recuerdo que eres muda! No importa, no hables -rió entre dientes -. ¿Sabes? Eh tenido un especial interés en ti -le dijo -. Eres una poni que -hizo una pausa -. Busca -Bass Clef ladeó su cabeza, indicando que no sabía lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Beautiful Sword se acercó aun más a la jaula y acercó su nariz quedando un poco cerca a la violonchelista.

-Desde siempre has estado buscando algo, algo que siempre hacia falta en ti que ni incluso la música te lo ha dado por completo -Bass Clef se la quedó mirando -. Tú no buscas tu talento, porque ya lo sabes ¡daaa! Tampoco buscas dinero, ya tienes suficiente para ti, y tampoco buscas fama, ya tienes mucha que digamos. Tú, buscas incluso algo diferente, y ese algo te lo puedo dar yo.

La unicornio rió incrédula, ¿qué ella le iba a dar algo? Por favor, ¿de qué estará hablando?

-Se que pensaras que estoy loca, ¡y de hecho lo estoy! –Continuó -. Pero te conozco muy bien y sé lo que verdaderamente estas buscando, es la razón de tu magia -Bass Clef borró su sonrisa de su cara al escuchar eso -. Tú eres la única que puedes manipular magia e invocar tus ponis a través de la música, pero ni tú misma sabes con certeza como lo haces, simplemente, un día llegó ¡y chan chan! Aparecieron. Pero tu deseas saber más sobre ellos, que son realmente, como hacerlos más fuertes, y por supuesto, hacerlas más perfectas de lo que son -. Se acercó aun más y sus bocas casi se unieron. La presentadora comenzó a susurrar -. Lo que tú buscas, es poder. Nadie te ha descifrado los secretos de tus ponis, ningún libro te descifrará lo que buscas. Pero yo, te puedo dar todo el conocimiento y todo lo que necesitas. Soy una alicornio, y como tal, tengo mucho poder, y no solo mágica, sino económicamente -Beautiful se separó de ella -. Gana mi torneo y te prometo que usaré todos mis medios para darte todo lo que tú estás buscando.

Bass Clef volteó su mirada, no quería creer en ella, pero, el poder, eso era lo que estaba siempre buscando, ¡más poder! Desde aquel día que descubrió a sus Poninotas, ha intentado entenderlas y hacerlas más fuerte, más perfectas. Para ella, hacerlas mas fuertes era sinónimo de mejorar en lo que más amaba, su música, ya que de esa manera era como las controlaba. Pero sus intentos dieron tan pocos frutos que parecía que no dieron ninguno. Buscó toda clase de información, pero nada, era la única que sabía y era la única que podía invocarlos, nadie más. Pero tal vez, justo ahora tenía a una alicornio que le estaba ofreciendo lo que tanto anhelaba. La miró y después asintió.

Beautiful rió y saltó emocionada.

-¡Por cierto! –continúo -. Tu contrincante será duro de vencer, por lo tanto, necesitaras un poquitico de ayuda -dicho eso, iluminó su cuerno con un aura blanca y, de la nada, hizo aparecer un violonchelo de color grisáceo con amplificadores en la parte de arriba y dos gira platos en la parte de abajo.

Bass Clef no tardó en enamorarse del instrumento; era perfecto como su primer prototipo, combinaba sus dos grandes amores, la pasión de la música clásica y los ritmos de la música electrónica.

-Mandé hacer este violonchelo especialmente para ti -continúo la presentadora -. Es tuyo desde ahora -Beautiful le enseño el botón secreto y la colección de discos que tenia -. Utiliza tu música y ganes o pierdas, quiero que me ofrezcas una épica batalla -colocó una cara maliciosa y hasta ahí fue lo que recordó Bass Clef.

Ella sonrió, había ganado, lo que significaba que estaría más cerca de obtener lo que quería. Ahora, lo que cruzó por su mente era ¿y ahora qué? Estaba atrapada en la jaula y en esa habitación, ¿pasaría alguien a buscarla?

* * *

Beautiful Sword, Engineering y Herocles estaban avanzando por los hermosos pasillos de Falabella acompañados de una escolta de dos griffin.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Jamás en mi vida vi una pelea tan épica! ¡Super épica! ¡Mega épica! ¡Extremadamente épica! -exclamó Beautiful.

-Sin duda fue una esplendida pelea My Lady -le respondió el minotauro con tono serio.

Engineering estaba de malas en ese momento, ya que, se sintió desnudo sin su pantalla tableta, era incomodo para él y, además, tenía tanta información en ella que le tomaría horas en poder copiar otra tableta igual a esa. A la próxima lo reforzaría para evitar que sea dañada por el impulso imperativo de una poni loca.

-Engineering, quiero que después de esto me hagas un favor -dijo la presentadora.

El hibrido salió de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto My Lady ¿Qué favor seria?

Beautiful miró un griffin y le dio una orden. En eso, el griffin sacó una pantalla tableta y se la dio al hibrido rojo.

-Estuve pensando en integrar nuevos competidores a mi gran torneo de peleas -le dijo.

-¿Más? Pero pensé que con lo que tenemos es suficiente.

-Tontito, ¡nunca es Suficiente! -exclamó con alegría -. En esa tableta, están los próximos candidatos que escogí entre la noche pasada y esta mañana, fue difícil, pero me pude decidir por ellos.

Engineering observó la información que le daba la tableta y leyó en voz alta el nombre que aparecía en ella.

\- Glaring Starlight -usó el dedo de su garra para pasar a la siguiente información -. Crystal Bright -pasó a la siguiente -. Red Kick -y a la siguiente -. Ultra Vires… Moody Threat… Blackbone Wing… Lóng Shi.

-Quiero que los rastrees y los traigas para mañana -continuó la presentadora.

En eso, al escuchar esas palabras, Engineering se detuvo de golpe y sintió como si un bate con borde metálico lo hubiera golpeado en el estomago.

-¡Ma… mañana! -exclamó sin creérselo.

-¡Mañana!- Expresó la alicornio entre canto.

Engineering rápidamente recuperó el paso y comenzó a protestar.

-¡My Lady! ¿Acaso no sabes lo difícil que es? -hizo una pausa -. No, espera, ¡por supuesto que sabes lo difícil que es! ¡Es imposible traerlos a todos para mañana! Aparte hay que registrarlos, y avisarles a todos los suscritos al torneo que hay nuevos competidores, tener sus habitaciones, ¡todo es un proceso! ¡Simplemente no se pue…!

Pero en eso, fue interrumpido cuando Beautiful Sword se acercó a él y lo besó. Al principio Engineering quedó sorprendido, pero después, se dejo llevar; el calor en sus labios, el sentir tan de cerca su respiración, fue suficiente para sacarlo de cualquier pensamiento racional. Cuando Beautiful rompió el beso, se dirigió a susurrarle en su oído.

-Tú solo preocúpate por traerlos, y yo me ocupare del resto, ¿de acuerdo cariño?

Engineering se le formó un nudo en la garganta y, después, asintió.

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó de alegría -. No nos demoremos más, quiero saber cómo les pareció la batalla a mis otros queridos competidores.

Dicho eso, siguió avanzando. El hibrido se quedó paralizado por un momento, una parte de él no pudo creer que se dejara seducir por sus encantos tan fácilmente. Suspiró, al parecer, hoy iba a terminar siendo un día muy pesado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, ellos ya estaba al frente de la gigantesca puerta de conducía al teatro. Beautiful no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo la emoción, era una bomba andante y se esperaba que todos estuvieran tan emocionados como ella, ¿y por qué no estarlo?

-¡Ya no puedo esperar más! -expresó la presentadora dando brinquitos -. ¡Por favor Herocles, abre la puerta antes de que explote!

El coloso minotauro presionó su pantalla tableta y, en eso, las puertas del teatro se abrieron.

Como si fuera un rayo, ella fue la primera en entrar; de la alegría, tenía sus ojos cerrados, aunque no necesitaba ver de todas maneras.

-¡Hola a todos mis queridos competidores! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Hoy quise pasar para preguntarles sobre la pelea que acabaron de…! -abrió sus ojos y, por primera vez, su sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

Engineering y Herocles entraron. El teatro estaba ya iluminado y ellos quedaron impactados por lo que estaba viendo, todos los prisioneros estaban cayados y observando a la alicornio con expresión de shock en sus rostros, pero había un grupo reunido y, en el centro de él, estaba un pegaso tirado en el piso que, aun con la distancia, se le podía ver la inflamación que tenía en sus costillas.

-¿Fire Blue? -Beautiful se llenó de preocupación al ver que no le respondió. Iluminó su cuerno y se teles transportó al lado de él. Los ponis de alrededor se apartaron de ella -¡Fire Blue! -gritó. Cuando vio las heridas que tenia, se llenó de pavor, siguió gritando, pero él no respondía, solo respiraba con pesadez y cada vez más lento, además, había mucha sangre tirada en el piso, por lo que cuando Beautiful la observó, se alarmó mucho más -. ¡Fire Blue, por favor respóndeme! -su preocupación parecía a la de una madre que supo que su hijo se había lastimado de gravedad. Engineering y Herocles se acercaron a la escena, a la vez que los griffin los siguieron.

-¡Engineering escanéalo ahora! -dictó la alicornio con miedo en su cara. Engineering le ordenó a Herocles que le diera su tableta, cuando se la dio, comenzó a buscar en ella y encontró el programa que estaba buscando. Acercó la pantalla al poni herido y rápidamente la pantalla se llenó de datos, y lo que leyó lo dejó sin aliento.

-¡My Lady, tiene varios huesos de las costillas rotas y tiene perforado un pulmón! ¡Hay que tratarlo de inmediato!

-¿¡Y que estas esperando?! ¡Teles-transpórtalo a la enfermería ahora!

Engineering sin titubear, presionó la pantalla. En eso, el dispositivo de Fire Blue comenzó a emitir un pitido y, después, desapareció.

-Listo My Lady -le dijo, pero ella no le respondió.

Beautiful se levantó, se dirigió a donde estaba el escenario, en la cual la pantalla estaba apagada y, después, observó a todos sus competidores, pero su cara ya no era la de la inquebrantable sonrisa, ahora estaba con una cara triste, con los ojos brillosos a punto de llorar.

-No entiendo -comenzó hablar con una voz seria, pero a la vez quebrada -. Les ofrezcos todas las comodidades que ustedes puedan desear, buena comida, un lujoso lugar para ver las peleas, e incluso una réplica de sus habitaciones para que se sientan como en casa. Hoy quería compartir mi felicidad con ustedes mis queridos competidores, pero lo que me encuentro hoy es a uno de ustedes, herido -se llevó un casco a sus ojos para frotándoselos -. No se imaginan la tristeza que tengo ahora, se suponía que aquí en Falabella, ustedes se llevarían bien y dejarían los combates para el momento de las peleas. Quería que ustedes fueran felices y, si ustedes son felices, yo también estaré feliz, pero hoy, rompieron una regla importante y es que en Falabella no se puede lastimar, herir o matar a ninguno de ustedes por ningún motivo -comenzó a observar a cada uno de sus prisioneros con ojos de tristeza -. Me dolió mucho ver a mi querido competidor Fire Blue herido de esa manera, y me duele decir esto, pero las reglas tienen que cumplirse, por lo tanto, el quien las rompió, tendrá ser castigado -miró al piso, como si las palabras que estaba a punto de decir les dolieran con toda su alma -. ¿Quién de ustedes fue él quien lastimo a Fire Blue de esa manera?

Silenció fue lo que se sintió en la atmosfera, nadie quería hablar, ni mucho menos delatar.

Optical Ilusión apretó sus dientes, sintió un vacio en su ser y, a la vez, se sintió acorralada.

Herocles frunció mucho las cejas y gritó con enojo.

-¿Acaso no escucharon la pregunta sabandijas? ¡Ella preguntó quién de ustedes miserables fue quien lastimó al pegaso!

Algunos se estremecieron de miedo al escuchar el impotente grito de aquel monstruo, pero aun asi, nadie dijo nada.

-Tranquilo Herocles -sosegó la alicornio, luego, miró al hibrido -. Engineering, revisa las cámaras por favor -su voz sonó apagada.

Engineering entró a una carpeta digital de su tableta prestada a la sección de cámaras y, después, caminó para mostrarle el video a Beautiful.

-Aquí esta My Lady -Beautiful tomó la tableta con su magia y comenzó a ver las grabaciones. Luego de un tiempo, le devolvió la tableta.

-Lo siento mucho por lo que tendré que hacerte. -hizo una gran pausa -. Optical Illusion.

Todos voltearon su vista para ver a la condenada. Ella se levantó de su puesto mientras tenía sus dientes bien apretados.

-¡Atrévete perra! -bramó -. ¡No te tengo miedo! Y si alguno se atreve a tocarme, ¡no dudaré en matarlos!

-Tráiganla -ordenó Beautiful.

Los dos griffin avanzaron por los puestos en dirección a ella. Optical tomó posición defensiva y se lanzó hacia ellos, pero en eso, uno de los griffin sacó un arma pequeña cuya forma era la de una pistola eléctrica; apuntó y después disparó una carga de voltios que impactó contra la unicornio.

Optical comenzó a gritar y a estremecerse del dolor mientras que la electricidad viajaba por sus músculos. Después de unos segundos, las cargas cesaron, y ella cayó inconsciente.

Herocles se acercó y alzó a la poni con una facilidad y la depositó en su hombro.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la escena, algunos querían hacer algo, pero el miedo los paralizaba.

-Es -tartamudeó Beautiful con un tono triste -. Es todo por hoy, por favor, disfruten el resto del día y vuelvan a sus habitaciones cuando anochezca.

La alicornio, junto con Engineering, Herocles y los griffin, salieron del teatro Ponipeya.

Lovely Shy no pudo aguantar más la escena y comenzó a llorar. La pegaso azul rápidamente le dio consuelo abrazándola, pero si fuera ella, también lloraría. Tenía miedo, al igual que muchos y también temió por esa unicornio que se acabaron de llevar. Las cosas parecían que iban a empeorar.


End file.
